Flight of the Raven
by Araceil
Summary: HPDM slash. Full Summary inside. Harry was given up as a child and adopted into the Greyback family, now 17yearsold he's captured during an assassination mission by slavers and sold off to Draco Malfoy. Problem is, Raven has family issues in England.
1. C1: First Steps

**Flight of the Raven**

-

Full Summary

_WARNING: _Slash, Independent!Harry, Slave!Harry, Twin!Harry, Grey!Powerful!Harry, (:D Oh you love it really.) Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron-bashing, James and Lily-bashing.

On the fated night of all Hallows eve 1981, no one ever knew what really happened at the little cottage dubbed 'Godrics Hallow'. Twin boys both marked, streaked in blood, dark magic splattered all around. The elder twin was named the Boy-Who-Lived, the mark of a lion's paw on his left shoulder, marking him as the Heir of Gryffindor. But what of the Younger Twin? Upon the suggestion of the aged Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, the youngest of the pair was to be left with his mother's sister, Petunia Dursley, never to know his true roots until he returned to Hogwarts. However, things didn't go quite as so brilliantly planned. Abandoned in an Orphanage in May of 1983, three-year-old Harry Potter is adopted by an American Witch, Selene Dulcis Greyback, Necromancy Professor of the Heinlin Arial Academy of magic, and her werewolf husband, Ixion Greyback, Weaponry, hand to hand, Defensive and offensive Magicks Professor at Heinlin Academy in July 1983. Renamed Raven Morrigan Dulcis Greyback he becomes the youngest student to ever graduate from Heinlin at 15-years-old, the usual age when Students are accepted _into_ the Academy. Two years after graduating, our favourite little assassin is tracking a target when he is caught by Slavers in Arabia. Only to be sold off to, of all people, the Poncy blond Ferret of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, and come face to face with his past.

-

_Raven/Draco, Selene/Ixion, Ryuu/Donovan, Tanya/Blaise, Neville/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Sirius/Anayla, Remus/Rhiannon, Tonks/Charlie, Bill/Fleur, Lily/James, Miho/Snape_.

-

For the non-Japanese savvy people

_Kaa-chan:_ Informal way of saying 'mother'

_...-sensei:_ an honorific-suffix for someone of a particular position, mostly used for teachers or doctors.

_Seiza:_ sitting on your shins, very uncomfortable if you're not used to it, traditionally done when partaking in Japanese Tea Ceremonies and events of a similar nature.

-

**Chapter 1**

**First Steps**

-

Emerald green eyes watched the groups of individuals bustled about the small encampment from where he was sprawled in the shade of a random tree with the rest of the "Meat". Slavers. Those who prophet in the bartering of human lives as if they were nothing more than raw meat, the black haired youth smirked slightly, his eyes ranging over the various figures that shot him confused, irritated, interested and lustful glances.

He'd been captured only a few days ago, he'd been tracking a target that the Fae had requested he... dispose of, the price was too hefty for the black haired male to refuse this time, Aunty Miho needed some more potion ingredients, while normally she could get them from the Black Markets in India for very little, these ingredients needed to be purchased legitimately from the Emperor's Palace in China. So, he had accepted the Fae's job and set out to deal with the target, the money would be directly routed to _Kaa-chan_ who would then give it to Aunty Miho. He'd set out not too long ago, but tracking someone through the desert was difficult and he'd had to use all of his considerable skill and the knowledge that Jonochi-_sensei_ had pounded into his head during their tracking lessons at the Academy.

It was 1997, his 17th birthday wasn't long off, he'd been captured on June the 27th, by his reckoning, it was roughly July 5th now. He could have been mistaken, after-all, those Magical Restraints had put him out for a long time when they were first snapped on, burned too. It seemed to worry the Slavers when they saw the flesh blistering under Magic imbued iron manacles because they snapped another onto his other wrist; his Magic was well and truly cut off from him. Annoying but not too much of a hindrance.

Raven Morrigan Dulcis Greyback sighed as he flicked the raven black hair that was his names-sake out of _Avada Kedavra_ green irises to watch the hustle and bustle of the camp. Little else to do, they had taken all of his possessions ready to sell them off along with him to whomever took a liking to his looks, he wouldn't have to wait long.

Raven's lips twisted into a smirk as one of the younger Slavers approached, braided hippo-hide whip in one hand, obviously this one had not heard about that he'd done to the last three individuals who took an interest in his personal space.

"(On your feet**.)"** He growled in Arabic, Raven arched an eyebrow and deliberately leaned back, crossing his legs and placing his chained hands behind his head.

"(I think not, it's much more comfortable down here**.)"** He replied, green eyes glittering coyly in the dappled sunlight, no one in Heinlin could ever say that Raven Greyback did not know how to get what he wanted. He was a _shameless_ flirt when he wanted to be.

The slaver lashed out with the whip which Raven grabbed, mid crack, and wrenched out of his abuser's hands with a smooth jerk that Tsukasa taught him, the Charms Professor always did prefer whips to her customary gun slinging, said they didn't make as much noise.

"(Tut, tut, tut. Wouldn't want to go ruining the merchandise now would we**?)"** Raven teased smoothly before tossing the whip over to the youth sprawled out over the sand, "(Go play with the other _children_. I'm sure your mentality will fit right in.)" He stated waving a dismissive hand.

The youth scrambled to his feet, face darkening with an angry blush at his mistreatment at the hands of a _slave_, the younger male looked at him sharply from where he was reclining; eyes the colour of Death narrowing upon him,

"(I said _Scram_. What part of that did you not understand? _Beat it runt!_**)"** And beat it the youth did, he was already running back toward his tent before Raven had finished speaking. Rolling Death coloured eyes, Raven settled himself back for a nap, his mind, for the first time in many a year, going back to the happiest day of his life.

-

_Thursday 11th of May 1983._

He stood on the doorstep, clutching the ratty backpack thrust into his scrawny arms by the sharp voiced bony-horse lady, his Aunt Petunia, watching as the black car drove out of the small inlay with a squeal of tyres. Leaving him stood there, holding the bag filled with Dudley's old hand-me-downs, in a pair of Aunt Petunia's old tennis shoes with scraps of kitchen roll shoved into the toes to help them fit better –which were slowly getting filled with water as the rain seeped through the thin canvas fibres, on the doorstep of a large Victorian red-bricked building.

Swallowing, he turned away from his retreating relatives and looked up at the large door, it was scary... a plain wooden door with windows set into it, one or two with a swirling pattern.

Raising a timid hand he knocked hesitantly on the wooden door, too small to reach the bell, and waited, shivering in the cold as he clutched the backpack tightly to his skinny frame.

His name was Boy, or Freak. He answered to both, the man with the purple face always shouted at him, always called him that, they were strange names but he knew they were his. Why had they left him here? All he did was sneeze, he honestly didn't mean to vanish all the dust, he thought Aunt Petunia would be happy now that she didn't have to do the dusting. But she just went very, very pale, told him to get into his cupboard in a strange squeaky voice while his Uncle went that funny shade of blackcurrent he associated with Dudley's favourite skittles.

"Hello little one." Exclaimed a female voice as the door opened, Boy looked up into the surprised, yet friendly round face of the kind lady who would take care of him for the next few months. "Why are you here all alone?" She asked scooting down to his height, sitting with her legs folded under her body –it was later that he would come to know this position of sitting as Seiza and how it was normally practiced in tea ceremonies in Japan.

"Umm, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told me to give the person who opened the door this." He muttered timidly bringing out a small envelope from the front pocket of his ratty backpack. The young lady smiled and cracked it open, her smile however dropped the further in she read, she also began to go a little pale before sighing and folding the paper up into a smaller square and slipping it into the pocket of the baggy washed out jeans.

"Well, it looks like you'll be staying with us. Your Aunt and Uncle and asked me to take care of you on the note until someone else can adopt you." She explained the smile once again tracing her lips; Boy wondered why she was suddenly so sad.

"What's wrong?" He asked clutching the backpack tightly, he didn't want to make the nice lady sad, she'd been so kind to him. His bottom lip trembled slightly,

"I'm just sad because your Aunt and Uncle couldn't take care of you. It's terrible but not uncommon. My name's Emily, what's yours?" She asked getting to her feet gracefully and offering her hand out to him,

"Boy, Boy or Freak." He added, he had two names that she could take her pick of, Emily however paused, the smile on her lips twitching slightly at her kindly brown eyes suddenly became furious, Boy stepped back unable to help the small quiver of fear that jolted through his tiny body. Emily however just sighed,

"Those aren't very nice names." She explained, "its rude to call people names like that, looks like we'll have to give you a new name, how does that sound?" She asked smiling sunnily enough to make Boy forget that it was raining. He smiled tentatively as he stepped closer and gripped her outstretched hand.

"Alright." He whispered.

-

_Saturday 25th of July 1983._

Emily had gone through his backpack and discovered that his name was Harry, probably because of the name on his baby-blanket. So now that was what everyone called him, Harry, no more Boy or Freak. Just Harry.

And he loved it. Eventually, in fact, not long after he'd been left, Harry came to understand that his relatives had, in fact, abandoned him. Put him up for adoption at the St Michaels All Angels Orphanage. Harry had cried and Emily had sat up with him most nights so he could cuddle and cry, Emily worked at the Orphanage with her older sister, Sister Laura, who was a Nun, Sister Laura was firm but fair and she taught him how to read and write his own name during their English lessons on Friday Mornings. But Harry preferred Emily's Art lessons; she let him use the colourful paints and pencils and pens and the paper and glue to do whatever he wanted. His artwork was always up on the walls and everyone was very proud of him.

He loved it at the Orphanage.

It was on Saturday morning when he'd run into the Visitor's Lounge to show Emily his latest picture –a finger painting of a black dragon breathing fire, it wasn't half bad either, when he ran into the biggest man he'd ever seen. The biggest man, but the kindest eyes.

Harry stumbled backwards onto his butt bringing a rumbling chuckle from the big stranger who crouched down to his eyelevel, amber and gold eyes bright with warmth and mirth. Harry liked him already.

"You OK Tyke?" He asked kindly slipping well-worn and calloused hands under his armpits and plopping him back into his feet before picking up the picture and grinning, "Wow, you painted this?" He asked looking at the picture a contemplative look in his eyes,

"Uh huh. I painted it for Emily, she's really nice." Harry explained, the man smiled chuckling again.

"That she is, cute too." He added smirking at the boy who just nodded seriously, "Hey honey, come take a look at this. I think we may have found a descendent of Picasso." He called over his shoulder to a young woman with black hair like Harry's own dressed in a pair of jeans and a green turtle neck.

"What's this?" She asked, her voice musical as she crouched down to Harry's eye-level beside her husband, Harry stared at her, she was beautiful, her skin was really pale and her eyes were the most vibrant cobalt blue he'd ever seen, they looked like the blue from the paint pots in the art room.

"Startling resemblance to a Hungarian Horntail, no?" the amber eyed man asked with a grin as he passed the picture over to her. Blue eyes examined the picture as she nodded, raven black hair slipping over her shoulder as she did so,

"Indeed, and is this our arteest?" She asked smiling warmly at Harry who had been unable to tear his eyes away from her. To a three-year-old she looked just like an angel, minus the wings and halo.

"Yup, little tyke ran right into me in haste to give it to his _girlfriend_." The man teased, snapping Harry out of his Angel-gazing. The boy flashed him a glower,

"Emily isn't my girlfriend!" he snapped, bringing laughter to both adults.

"Of course she isn't. Because I am. Sorry Ixion-baby, you've been replaced." The Angel teased, whisking Harry into her arms and running off down the corridor while her husband spluttered in surprise and Harry crowed with laughter.

-

Growing up with Selene and Ixion was the best thing that had ever happened to Harry, they had spent the whole day playing with him, they weren't interested in any of the other children though they did bring enough Penguin bars for everyone to have two and Ixion told them all scary stories hidden under a bedsheet in the play-house using a flashlight while Emily sat in behind them clutching two of the younger children closely as she added in various sound effects.

Selene and Ixion adopted Harry that very day saying that they'd fallen in love with the little bundle of black fuzz, they renamed him too, Harry didn't mind much, he'd had a lot of names in the past. Maybe he'd be able to keep this one. They called him Raven, Raven Morrigan Duclis Greyback. They'd given him a lot of names explaining that no matter what happened next, he would always have a name from them.

Later, Raven learned that Selene couldn't have children, hence why she was at the Orphanage. There was an accident a few years before he had been born, Ixion's older brother didn't like her much and hurt her, so she couldn't have any children. It was around then that he also learned that Selene was a witch and Ixion was a werewolf, a bit of a surprise but Raven didn't mind, on the fullmoon nights, Ixion was locked in a special room where he transformed, the door was five inches of solid steel with reinforced iron guiders but Selene was always close-by during those nights, and she always had her wand close at hand. Just in case.

Since they were both professors at a boarding school, they managed to get the Headmistresses, a pair of twins called Nirvana and Pandemonium Shizukana, to allow Raven to attend the Academy earlier than they normally would have allowed. For a few years Raven just ran rampant throughout the academy, sitting in with one or two lessons, laughing and joking with the older students and showing them secret passage-ways that Ixion had shown him, but only the ones that he was allowed to tell them about. The students often got into fights, but never, never did they ever hurt Raven, one or two may have tried but they were fast put down. No one wanted to know what the Necromancy and Battle Magic professors would do if their child was hurt, a child that they'd wanted for many years. It was in February 1987 that Raven joined in with the rest of the students properly, he even did the entry test, despite not really needing to. He spent 6-days in the Valley with nothing but the clothes on his back, a knife and an emergency Portkey which would take him to a small Magical Hospital in Shanghai.

Raven took a lot of subjects and continued living with his parents, it was in 1995 that he graduated, the youngest ever Alumni at 15-years-old. Usually the age when students were accepted _into_ the Academy.

For two years after his graduation he either stuck around helping out in classes, mostly in Ixion's battle classes and Xiomara Arya's Curse Breaking classes; or going off around the world working as an assassin, a ward maker or breaker, whatever really caught his interest. The Professors at Heinlin had taught him a variety of skills in each of their selected fields so in short Raven could chose any profession he saw fit.

Which brought him to assassinating a Slave-trade Ring-master who not only specialised in Magical Species, but in Fae, hence why the Elders were determined to see this guy 6-feet under. Raven knew his chances of catching this guy, he would frighten off everyone but the richest of customers –which the Ring-Master automatically dealt with, Raven would break free, snap his neck thus killing him, send a Telepathic communication to the Fae stating that the job was done, call for Aeria, his Phoenix familiar, and go home. Simple.

"This is our most recent acquisition." Speak of the Lard-Ass.

Raven cracked open an eyelid to watch as the richly dressed Arab led a pair of white-blond Caucasian men over, he arched an eyebrow at the vile green hue that centred around the Elder's left fore-arm. Death Eater. He sniffed disdainfully and closed his eyes again, he should have known that the Ring-Leader had ties to the Death Eaters, after-all, Voldemort was looking for as many raw materials as he could for his army of Inferi. He suppressed a smirk, first year Necromancy spells, honestly. If he ever came up against a _true_ Necromancer, Voldemort wouldn't stand a _chance_.

Silly Dark-Lord wannabie.

-

Draco Malfoy despised the desert.

The sand got absolutely _everywhere_. All coarse and rough, and the people were no better, as for the heat, thank Merlin for Cooling Charms and the restriction of Underage Magic having been lifted upon his 17th birthday on the fifth of June, exactly a month ago.

The youth wrinkled his nose as he followed his father through the various hitched up tents, listening to the barbaric tongue in which the coloured men spoke. The sunlight overhead beat down upon him relentlessly and Draco scowled darkly, if he got sunburnt there would be hell to pay.

"I'mam!" Lucius called over to an extravagantly dressed Arab gentleman, a large purple turban wrapped around his head reminding Draco rather disturbingly of his First-year Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, useless cretin, of course then they discovered he had the Dark Lord growing on the back of his head like a malignant tumour and of course Aiden Potty, the bloody Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die had to go ahead and do something incredibly stupid and Iffindork-like which ended up in him being stranded in the Hospital Wing while his father and the Headmaster took care of Voldemort and banished him from Quirrel's head. Draco didn't hold Aiden Potter in very high esteem, he is supposed to be the Boy-Who-Lived but his magic and grades were average at best, his best subject was Charms surprisingly, everyone had expected him to be a wiz as Defence considering his past but he was pretty useless at it. In their second year he managed to get himself poisoned by the conjured snake he'd fired off at him during the Duelling club. Potty spent a week in the hospital wing and both Professor Evans –who had taken up her Maiden name to save the students from confusion as both she and her husband were teaching, and Professor Potter frothing at the mouth for both Draco's expulsion and Gilderoy Lockhard's dismissal. It didn't happen. At the end of the year, Granger, Potty and Weasel figured out that the Defence professor was nothing but a fraud who took credit for other people's stories and memory charmed them, he was sent to Azkaban –due to be released this year at Christmas, for reforming unsanctioned Memory Charms and other crimes Draco didn't want to think about.

The pudgy Arab grinned widely as he noticed Lucius and his son approaching, showing off a gold and ruby encrusted tooth which caught the desert light as he did so.

"Lucius, old Friend, what brings you to this Allah-forsaken armpit of the planet?" The man asked cheerfully clasping his father's extended arm, Lucius smiled thinly, if it were possible the temperature even managed to drop, but it could have just been Draco's imagination.

"A Slave for my son. He had just come of age and its time he had someone to occupy his time rather than baiting foolish lions." The blond aristocrat demurred causing the Arab to look at Draco sharply, his black eyes studying him intently; Draco sneered and straightened under the scrutiny, arching a single white/blond eyebrow mockingly as if to ask if there was any fault. Which there wasn't if the man wanted to sell any of his Mud-Blood cattle. Draco wondered briefly how much he might be able to sell Granger to the man for. She was smart and... attractive for a beaver-faced mudblood, he might be able to get a Galleon or three for her.

I'mam nodded, "Hm, I cannot see your son taking on any of this... filth, but I believe I have some fresh meat that might interest you both. Very powerful, he needed two Limiters to keep his Magic fully in check." He explained leading them towards a small ticket of trees at the far end of the camp, "Dangerous too, we have been unable to trace his lineage through the usual routes as any who come within three feet of his person are killed rather swiftly."

"And you think this savage will interest us?" Lucius asked, his voice silky smooth and cold. If anything, his almost pleasant tone suggested a violent and messy death should the answer displease him. I'mam however just laughed,

"But of course. When you manage to gain full control of him, his expertise will ensure you a living heir for a very long time. A bodyguard if you will." He explained with a toothy smile as he gestured to a male sprawled out in the shade of a rather spindly tree. Draco frowned, a bodyguard would be useful if the way Potty, Weasel and Beaver had been watching him like bloody hawks lately, he was very paranoid that some Iffindork twat would jump him in the halls for simply being the son of a Death Eater. "Ah, here we are. This is our most recent acquisition." I'mam said gesturing to the youth.

Draco tilted his head, studying the sleeping youth. Shorter than he was at least, 5'6" in height it was hard to be exact without the youth standing up. His skin was very lightly tanned; sleek muscle greeted his eyes as the male's bare-chest rose and fell steadily with sleep. He still wore a pair of pain black cotton trousers; his boots had been discarded along with his socks allowing the tattoo of a spider's web on his left ankle and a black viper on his right to catch the sunlight. The youth was good-looking, very good looking, his raven black hair fanned out beneath him as the edges of the silver magic limiters caught the dappled light, it was long, roughly shoulder length and framed his face well. Larger than usual eyes cracked open, displaying the most startling shade of deep green Draco had ever seen in his life, a small smirk flittered across pale lips as those eyes peered at him before moving onto his father and closing again, evidently seeing them as no one of note. Draco frowned, a ghost of a resemblance, very, very small, but it was enough to cause a stir of discomfort. Potty and the black haired youth looked... very similar. And there was that rumour a few years back about him having a younger brother, a twin. Dumbledore had been acting very strangely that year, Potty senior and Potty Mudblood had been on the verge of a break-down at one point in his fifth year and it couldn't have been because of Potty junior, he wasn't even doing anything dangerous that year as his Dark Oozie-ness had been laying low as the papers continued their merry little smear-campaign against Potty junior.

"We call him Aspling, for his words are sharp and deadly, but it is his bite that has caused us the most trouble. Which is strange because he put up next to no fight when we caught him." I'mam explained, Draco tilted his head as he watched the smug, sly smirk once again flicker onto the youth's face and frowned.

'_He wanted you to catch him..._' Draco thought as he watched the boy some more, the black haired youth couldn't have been much older than he himself, in fact, judging by his height, he was roughly 15-16-years-old at most, so... there couldn't have been any chance he was related to Potty. Could there?

"What do you think Draco? Do you like him?" Lucius asked, noting how his son had yet to tear his eyes away from the dark beauty. Lucius approved of the youth, but they would have to place him under Compulsion spells and potions for the first two weeks until the residual effects would be ingrained in the boy's mind, ensuring complete loyalty to the Malfoy Family, in specific, Draco.

"I want him." the blond stated simply watching how those startlingly green eyes instantly snapped open and zeroed in on him as if they'd never left his face. An eyebrow rose in askance but Draco firmly turned to look at I'mam. "How much?" He demanded ignoring the amused and knowing look on the older Arab's face.

"I give you a special price, since he doesn't speak English, 37 Galleons and 13 Sickles." He said, Lucius scowled,

"That is far more than any of your other cattle, I'mam. If I didn't know you better I would say you're trying to Swindle me. 30 Galleons." Lucius purred as he began the bartering.

"The price is fair in comparison to his Magical Power. 40 Galleons." I'mam rebuttled,

"I am, unfortunately, only going on your word of his Magical talents. 25 Galleons."

"When we have finished the arrangements I will show you his powers. 30 Galleons!"

"Deal. And I'll be looking forward to that demonstration." Lucius added before the slightly dim I'mam figured out he had just named the original price Lucius had proclaimed at the beginning of their bartering. The Arab, once he found out, smirked and bowed to him. Not one to take such a small thing like that as an insult –especially when it was the Dark Lord's right hand man who did it. He wasn't suicidal.

"Of course, this way to my tent."

"Draco, you stay, get to know your new pet my son." Lucius stated to his heir before following I'mam into the sea of brightly coloured tents, leaving Draco to glance over at the rather indignant looking youth.

There was a pause before the youth spoke in a strange liquid tongue Draco had never heard before, "(30 Galleons? I should be insulted**.)"** the black haired male sighed crossing his ankles with a bored expression. Draco stared, before stalking forward toward his new plaything.

"On your feet Mud-Blood." He sneered, the youth's alluring green eyes cracked open and a smirk once again stole over the Asling's lips.

An eyebrow arched in confusion before a small chuckle bubbled from Raven's lips as he pushed himself up into a sitting position to look at the Malfoy heir languidly, something about his green eyes reminding him of a predator.

Draco sneered, "I said, '_on your feet_'. Don't make me repeat myself." He snapped, the youth looked at him intently, assessing him weighing his options and sizing him up. Draco kept his face a mask of cold distain as the black haired youth's smirk turned flirtatious,

Chuckling and getting to his feet, brushing sand from his body, The youth muttered something alien as he stalked forward, circling Draco in a distinctly predatory fashion, "(Hmm, bit _pale_ for my tastes but I'll bet my potions kit you have a nice ass under that dress**.)"** He teased passing behind the blond, a hand snaking out and striking the offending rear-end, prompting Draco to yelp and spin around to punch him. How dare that Mud-blood trash touch him!

The youth grabbed the on-coming hand at the wrist and looked at the shell shocked blond, a smirk tracing his lips, "(Careful little Serpent**.)"** He teased in a husky voice, placing a feather-light kiss on his wrist, right over the veins that traced delicately under the skin, a flick of a pink tongue causing the blond to shiver as a breeze ran over the wet flesh, he said something in that same alien language before stepping forward tongue flicking over the taller blond's ear before he moved back and dropped the wrist to flop down to the floor one hand over his eyes and laugh.

Draco coloured, his cheeks brilliantly pink with humiliation, embarrassment and something else until he heard his father and I'mam return from the Arab's tent. Taking a deep breath and pushing aside his emotions with Occlumency Draco straightened himself and watched them approach as the black haired youth did so from under his out-stretched hand.

"I am curious to see his abilities." Lucius purred as he handed Draco a worn, but well made cloak of coal-grey. It obviously belonged to the youth judging by the size and unique smell of it.

"Of course." I'mam demurred before turning to the boy and kicking sand at him, barking something out in Arabic. The youth laughed and sat up, replying with a perfect accent in the same tongue as he held his wrists out, innocence practically oozing from him. Draco stiffened as the Arab nodded, producing the key to both manacles, not noticing the way those green eyes latched onto them and followed their process with cold, calculating certainty as the Arab unlocked one manacle, and then the next.

Draco had never seen anyone move so fast in his life.

Aspling (for he had not given them his name,) exploded into action, Magic sang around him like a heat-haze as he dove for I'mam who was desperately throwing curses at the youth, who dodged them. I'mam never stood a chance; he fell to the ground, his neck snapped cleanly before the Malfoys' got over their shock enough to throw their own curses at the lithe male who twisted out of their way in a disgustingly serpentine fashion.

Raven threw out his telepathic broad-cast to the Fae and his parents before turning to the rest of the slaves and smashing their manacles using I'mam's stolen wand, "(What are you looking at me for idiots!? RUN**!)"** He snapped as the slave began to stampede away.

The youth turned to the two Europeans only to be struck from behind by an Arab with a _crucio_, he dropped to his hands and knees; teeth gritted, and refused to scream. It wasn't long before both Draco and Lucius were joining in, looking to either kill him or subdue him, Aspling wilted under the combined forces of the three separate _crucio_s, finally allowing a strangled whine to escape clenched teeth as he spared his concentration to scream out a telepathic distress signal to his mother before he slumped forward. Unconscious.

-

"-should you get this wrong your soul will be taken as penance, you won't be seeing it again. So I don't think I should warn you that to try this particular ritual without supervision would be an incredibly stupid i...dea..." Selene trailed off her eyes going distant as she froze in the middle of her second Year Necromancy class, her skin going an even paler shade than usual.

"Professor?" queried one of the Centaur students from where she was knelt on the floor, Selene didn't move,

"Class dismissed..." she said distantly before leaving the room at a dead sprint, her students looking at each other in confusion,

"Think one of the Spirits Beyond contacted her? I heard one of the older Vampires talking about it, usually happens at least twice a year." One of the Fae students suggested as he gathered up his materials. A werewolf sneered,

"No, when a spirit contacts her you'll sense it too; you have been in this class for a year already. If a Lost Soul suddenly started screaming through the room you'd damn well hear it." She stated fingering the twin pistols at her hips, Professor Greyback had declared her classroom and her corridor a strictly **NO KILLING ZONE** anyone caught breaking that rule usually ended up as a subject demonstration in her Soul Removal class for the third-year students. Didn't stop the werewolf desperately wishing to shoot the idiot in the back of the head.

"It was her son." One of the Elementalists sighed, his voice soft as the wind he controlled, every eye swivelled onto him. "He has been on an Assassination mission, it was successful but there are only so many _crucio_s the human body can take before shutting down."

The class exploded into uproar.

A vampire glanced to his mortal next-door-neighbour; they'd been part of the same camp during their Entrance exam and had remained friends since.

"You realise both Greyback Profs are going to be unbearable now?" the Vampire pointed out, his mortal friend grimaced,

"I'm more concerned about what Proffy Thomason'll do when he finds out. Wouldn't want to be a first year." He muttered, "Poor bastards."

It was a well known fact of most Heinlin students, those who were freshly accepted into the Necromancy and Battle Magics classes were usually arrogant little pricks that got on the Professor's nerves. And since the only other Professors capable of teaching Battle Magic and Necromancy were busy with their own teaching electives, neither Selene nor Ixion could take time off to get their tempers under control. As for Professor Thomason, Ryuu and Raven were as thick as thieves and the closest thing they each had to a brother, Ryuu had the most violent temper of all the professors and the power and skill to back it up.

Needless to say the population of First Year students dramatically dipped over the next two weeks.

-

**And thus the end of the first chapter.**

**I added the last part about Heinlin to highlight the kind of environment that Harry grew up in; he is far from the shy, golden boy he is in the canon. As for Selene and Ixion creating merry bloody hell with the students, there's no rules in Heinlin protecting the stupid from their professors and they're going to be very short tempered. As for Ryuu? He's just naturally a little shit and he teaches some of the more dangerous magics at the Academy, he's Selene's nephew and Raven's cousin.**

**As you've no doubt noticed, Ixion is in fact Fenrir Greyback's younger brother. **(Cookies for anyone who can catch the FFX hint in my choice of name. XDD.)** Ixion was the first person that Fenrir bit, Fenrir is a good 6-10 years older than Ixion, I never really calculated it correctly. Anyhow, since Ixion got the bite from someone he loved, he accepted the curse and the lycan part of his mind, seeing it as a gift. As such, he had a much better control over his inner beast compared to his brother. However, shortly after his mother found out she smuggled them both to India (her and Ixion, leaving Fenrir with his abusive father.) where Ixion found out about Heinlin and decided to attend. When the war broke out a good few years later, Ixion found out his brother was taking part he returned to England to try and talk him back into neutrality, and since he was going into a war zone Selene whom he was newly wedded to not even a year before leaving refused to let him go alone. So he, Selene and Miho went to England. Unfortunately, Fenrir reacted badly to his little brother, hell, Ixion had accepted the curse and still managed to find himself a Life mate, he was still sane while Fenrir had lost everything. Fenrir attacked Selene and tore most of her internal organs out, Miho managed to save her life with a few specialised potions and a flood of healing charms but Selene couldn't ever have children.**

**So you can see why they'd be frothing at the mouth to protect the one they have. XDD hope that explained a little about the Greyback Family. **

**As for Raven being an incorrigible flirt: He grew up around Vampires, what do you expect from a species interested in only blood and sex? And the Veela didn't help much. (No worries, he's still innocent. XDD shocking isn't it?)**

**Review pleasums!!**

Araceil


	2. C2: Unknown Ailments

**Flight of the Raven**

-

**First chapter peeps, I hope you guys are liking this so far, as for why Raven isn't speaking English... Heinlin rule numero uno: Admit nothing, deny everything and make counter accusations. Raven's holding that little tit-bit of information back so his new "**_masters_**" will feel more comfortable talking about important things around him.**

**Clever no?**

-

Full Summary

_WARNING: _Slash, Independent!Harry, Slave!Harry, Twin!Harry, Grey!Powerful!Harry, (:D Oh you love it really.) Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron-bashing, James and Lily-bashing.

On the fated night of all Hallows eve 1981, no one ever knew what really happened at the little cottage dubbed 'Godrics Hallow'. Twin boys both marked, streaked in blood, dark magic splattered all around. The elder twin was named the Boy-Who-Lived, the mark of a lion's paw on his left shoulder, marking him as the Heir of Gryffindor. But what of the Younger Twin? Upon the suggestion of the aged Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, the youngest of the pair was to be left with his mother's sister, Petunia Dursley, never to know his true roots until he returned to Hogwarts. However, things didn't go quite as so brilliantly planned. Abandoned in an Orphanage in May of 1983, three-year-old Harry Potter is adopted by an American Witch, Selene Dulcis Greyback, Necromancy Professor of the Heinlin Arial Academy of magic, and her werewolf husband, Ixion Greyback, Weaponry, hand to hand, Defensive and offensive Magicks Professor at Heinlin Academy in July 1983. Renamed Raven Morrigan Dulcis Greyback he becomes the youngest student to ever graduate from Heinlin at 15-years-old, the usual age when Students are accepted _into_ the Academy. Two years after graduating, our favourite little assassin is tracking a target when he is caught by Slavers in Arabia. Only to be sold off to, of all people, the Poncy blond Ferret of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, and come face to face with his past.

-

_Raven/Draco, Selene/Ixion, Ryuu/Donovan, Tanya/Blaise, Neville/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Sirius/Anayla, Remus/Rhiannon, Tonks/Charlie, Bill/Fleur, Lily/James, Miho/Snape._

-

**Chapter Two **

**Unknown Ailments **

-

Pain.

Raven awoke to pain, not the kind of pain that accompanied a hangover he'd had plenty enough of those –never challenge a Werewolf to a drinking contest, and don't keep challenging him to heal your wounded pride, you'll just shred it to insy winsy pieces. This also wasn't the kind of pain that accompanied an over usage of magic –they were more common than one would expect; Raven had that very annoying habit of getting into trouble with ease.

This was the kind of pain that came with the Cruciatus curse and his affliction flaring up again.

Raven kept his eyes closed and concentrated on keeping his breathing even, the dry ache at he back of his throat the slight taste of blood in his mouth, the prickle of pain in the back of his throat and the uncomfortable stretching of his lungs every time he breathed in assured Raven that he would be coughing blood soon. He mentally sighed, aright, time to assess the situation. Last memories: the Fae came to him with an assassination mission, Ryuu refused to speak to him before he left; obviously the runt had Seen something. Getting caught by the Arabs, fastest way to get in close to the fat-fuck, the blond Death Eater and his son buying him. Killing I'mam, nicking his wand to set the other slaves free and conceal his abilities in Wandless Magic... pain and then darkness.

Safe to say he was probably in the home of the blond haired Death Eater and his son. Probably in the son's room, blondie did have an interest in him that wasn't entirely pure; his empathy told him as much. Ah empathy, both a blessing and a curse, thank god he was lucky enough to know how to mute it. Thank you _Kaa-chan_.

Alright, he had a pair of Magical Limiters on his wrists, he could break through them but it would leave him too weak to fight off a kitten and it also had the unfortunate size effect of either vaporising his hands or melting his wrists depending on how much Magic he forced into them. Removing the Limiters through brute Magical Strength was out of the question. He had a collar about his neck, they really were treating him like an animal, or a dangerous convict... he wasn't sure which one he considered worse yet. He was face down on his stomach; neither his arms nor his legs were bound and he was still shirtless. _Bloody hell it was cold!_ Which was probably why his lungs were irritated, ever since the Potions accident when he'd been a child his lungs had been very delicate, cold/damp climates tended to irritate the tissues, also, he couldn't go near Aerosols or perfume or he would end up coughing blood –which, he might add, _hurts_!

A slight twitch of his fingers told him that he was on bedlike-thing, lots of cushions, cracking an eye open he resisted the urge to swear in every conceivable language he'd ever heard Ryuu, Donovan, the Vampyric Elder of the Caliga clan Ryuu's soul-mate and the Mindmagicks professor, and Mirthiriatt, his Goblin professor of Stone, metal and armour magic, ever utter. He was essentially sat in a cage. Yes it was a very comfortable cage, cushions and frilly shit everywhere, a small desk in one corner with some paper and the like on it but no blanket, no clothing. Green eyes snapped open and Raven forced his aching and protesting body into a sitting position where he could better glare at his captors.

Ahaha, arrogant brat thought he didn't know how to speak English, little did he know that Raven could speak more languages than he had bones in his body –including those really little ones in his _ears_. And most of them hadn't been uttered by a human tongue for millennia.(1)

The boy however, wasn't alone, his father, two or three other adults and a small group of children the same age as blondie were in the room with them and they were all taking a strong interest in him. Raven reclined on the cushions and arched an eyebrow at them; the students, two girls: A black haired young lady –roughly the same age at blondie, she had a touch of Darkness to her, a manipulator extraordinaire. An ambitious girl who was concerned about her standing in Wizarding society now that there was a war on, Raven flicked on his empathy and noted that she too was having less than pure intentions toward him. It was like being around Vampires and Veela again, always thinking with their other brains, not that many of the werewolves or Demi-Demons were much better. The other girl was handsome, not dainty nor was she pretty, she was handsome. Dark chocolate brown hair pulled into a ponytail, hard grey/blue eyes that watched him with a guarded expression; she was curious and very wary.

There were five male students including blondie whom he as going to studiously ignore for the whole day. Two rather thick individuals, their magic wasn't all that impressive but they showed to be far more adept at Dark Arts than most others, there was even a drop or two of blood from another species in them. Something which Raven wasn't even going to try to figure out, they had little intelligence –obviously due to inbreeding, but he could see that they were very perceptive yet not in the usual way that others were. He would have to be careful about those two. An African coloured male was curled contentedly on the love seat beside Blondie, his black hair wasn't curly as most of the dark skinned individuals that Raven had encountered, his black/brown eyes watched him uncomfortably intently, he was curious, amused at the fact blondie had selected a male slave and a little confused about his friend. The other male was pale with black hair and dark blue eyes, he was tall and slightly wiry and... everything about him made Raven want to growl, maybe summon something dead and rotting to drive him away with a distinctly feminine squeal.

Blondie's father was eyeing him with undisguised curiosity and amusement, the other two, a black haired woman who had rather disturbing eyes –OK Raven could see she was completely off her rocker and not in the same way that he or his family were, she was just plain off her rocker. If they were Old Pureblood they would have drowned her when they discovered that insanity. But of course, silly Europeans didn't have the balls to do it. Then there was creep's father, almost his exact spitting image and definitely someone that Raven wished to rip his tonsils out through his ass.

Crazy lady wanted to hurt him for her own near orgasmic sadism, and creep's father was just as sadistic, he just wouldn't take any sexual pleasure out of it, thank Morrigan. Blondie's daddy however, Raven arched an eyebrow at him, no impure thoughts, unless one counted just plain torture and sadism if he put his mind to it, a strong inbred Pureblood superiority complex...

The usual British Pureblood razzmatazz.

-

Pansy tilted her head and examined the youth in the cage, "Sure you can handle him Dragon?" She asked teasingly, eyes raking the youth's delectable –slightly trembling, body. "You'll have to beat people off him with a stick when you go to Hogwarts." She pointed out, Draco sighed,

"I know and yes I can handle him."

"I bet you can." Blaise teased with a lecherous grin which promptly had Draco turning pink and Vincent trying to stifle his laughter as Nott eyed the youth with distain,

"He's a mudblood, no one of importance will be going for him at Hogwarts." He sneered, noting how the youth's posture stiffened at his words, he may not know how to speak English but tone, body language and facial expressions gave him away.

"I wouldn't say that Theo." Bellatrix commented easily, her eyes fixed upon the youth, "The Mudbloods will most certainly flock to him. And looking the way he does... he will no doubt have Dumbledore watching him closely, he looks too much like the Potter boy." She added with a frown which caused Lucius to look at her sharply,

"Do you think he's the other twin?" He demanded, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room and forcibly dragged it to him, Bella shrugged,

"If there is a twin, he's rumoured to have a Lightning Bolt shaped scar on his forehead. I don't see any horrible disfiguring scars, do you?" She asked looking to Lucius. Draco frowned, so Potty _did_ have a twin.

Meanwhile Raven's brain was on a sharp fast rewind, his parents hadn't seen much use in lying to him about the fact he was adopted and his original name being Harry James Potter, they'd also told him about his brother, the prophesy and everything else they'd found out about him when Albus Dumbledore commander of the Order of the Phoenix in the war against Voldemort demanded they hand him over to him. They'd only found out just who he was then. To them, he'd always been Harry the Orphan from St Michaels or their son Raven; they didn't even think or know he was Harry Potter until Dumbledore swooped down, frothing at the mouth and demanding they return Harry to his muggle-relatives. That was an argument Raven would have _paid_ to see. A plastic surgeon in Japan had been more than happy to give him a skin graft over his scar, a strip of flesh from his thigh used to cover it before said strip of skin was touched up with a little magic, no one could tell he had a curse scar under it and the scarring from where the skin had been taken on his leg was healed over as well with the help of a cream Miho had invented. It gave him a chance at a normal life, it separated him entirely from the Boy-Who-Lived and his hypocritical family, it also ensured that Raven would grow up without being subjected to Dumbledore's manipulations. He was thinking so much he didn't notice the adults of the group leaving the room after exchanging a few short words with the students, the door swinging shut snapping him out of his thoughts as he looked at the youths.

He watched the Junior Death Eaters with keenly intelligent eyes, shivering ever so slightly with cold, goddamn British weather. He was shirtless too, did these maniacs' have no concept of central heati... of course they didn't, they were purebloods.

Raven sighed as he tasted blood at the back of his mouth; he swallowed it refusing to get blood everywhere and possibly be cursed for it, and rubbed at his arms in a vain attempt to quell the goosebumps that textured his arms with a rather irritated look on his face as he surveyed the room he was in.

A rather impersonal Living-room suite, decked out in the classic green and silver Slytherin colours, their significance was lost completely on Raven who had neither heard of Hogwarts nor cared for it. He just thought the Brits had a bit of an obsession with various gaudy colour-schemes.

"Draco, I think your Pet is cold." Millicent pointed out softly, nodding toward the boy in the cage as he rubbed at his arms, Draco sniffed and carelessly threw a Warming Charm at him, a short sniff and a single –rather croaked, word in the strange liquid tongue greeted the Warming Charm which had Nott blinking in surprise.

"You got yourself a Pet that doesn't speak English?" He asked bluntly with a raised eyebrow, Draco rolled his eyes,

"He was the only one of the slaves that didn't look like he'd been left to rot in a cess-pit for several days before being dragged out for our arrival." He explained coolly.

"Doesn't help that he's hot, does it?" Pansy pointed out with a smirk, "I'll bet he's a screamer." She added eyeing the black haired youth who simply gave her a deadpan expression that told her she would never find out. Draco sniffed,

"And how exactly are you going to find out Pansy?" he asked coolly, the girl looked at him sweetly, innocence practically oozing from every pore, putting Raven's hackles up.

"Why, I'll ask you of course!" She chirped bringing several raucous guffaws from the assembled Purebloods while Draco scowled and Raven arched an eyebrow in amusement, ignoring the way his ears burned slightly.

Akira claimed he was laid back and easy going, not many believed him –they'd all seen how miffed Raven got when a particularly racist Fae started picking a fight with a friend of his because she was a werewolf, they were picking him up in pieces later that afternoon once he had finished with him. It wasn't until a small group of Vampires and Veela started on him that people realised just how much abuse Raven could tolerate with good humour, it took an attempted rape from one of the Veela-Fae halfbloods to make him loose his temper. That poor Veela, she became the latest in a long and sad line of Necromancy accidents at Heinlin not a week after the incident.

Raven just liked to think he had a sense of humour.

-

Draco sighed in relief as he flopped onto his sofa, his friends were alright but he always did enjoy his own company more than theirs. Maybe it was because he so rarely got a moment alone?

His eyes slipped to where the black haired youth was curled up asleep in his cage shivering as the Warming charm wore off, his breathing ragged and slightly gurgled. Draco looked at him seemingly having some form of mental debate before stalking into his bedroom and returning with the Pet's silver cloak, checking it for possible weapons or wands or other magical devices, picking his finger on a safety pin used to keep a large tear from flapping open, he unlocked the cage with a silent _Alohomora_ and slipped in. Crawling over he draped the cloak over the sleeping male, making sure it covered his bare feet in the process, his eyes narrowing slightly on the blood that speckled the pillows in front of the boy's mouth, not realising that the youth's astonishingly green eyes were open and watching him.

When he did the blond jumped with a rather undignified hiss of surprise.

He watched as the black haired youth sat up, fingering his cloak before looking at Draco with a questioning expression on his face, Draco swallowed and folded his legs under him feeling slightly nervous for some unexplainable reason. "You looked cold." He said awkwardly, by means of explanation, not knowing if the boy would understand him.

A truly bemused expression settled itself upon the foreigner's features before he looked down at the cloak in his hands and back to a slightly blushing-with-embarrassment Draco and smiled slightly.

"Thank you." He said quietly, his voice accented slightly as he spoke.

Draco nodded gruffly, flushed with genuine embarrassment at having been caught being _kind_ to the damn mudblood. Raven however was having a hard time not laughing at how bloody adorably naive the blond was being, he bit his lip and fingered the cloak again, pricking his finger on the safety pin he'd been using to hold a tear together and smiled.

"Thank you." He said again, his voice slightly stronger and adopting more of his Japanese accent before planting a kiss on the blond's cheek and moving away swiftly, only just managing to hold his utter hilarity in check as the blond hastily crawled out of the cage and made his way into the bedroom with a rather hurried stride. Once gone, Raven allowed the large stupid grin to split across his lips as he hid his face in the pillows and roared with laughter, cloak held tightly to his chest.

Maybe this place wasn't so bad after-all. It was certainly more amusing than he'd expected.

He laughed so hard he started coughing, blood splattering the back of his hand as he covered it, tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. This was a bad one. He coughed so hard he almost retched and ended up pressing an already blood red pillow against his face to soak up the blood. He hadn't had an attack this bad for a good few years, not since that storm while he and Ixion had been camping in New Zealand, Miho had drop kicked the older werewolf for that because she ended up having to give Raven a Blood-Replenishing Potion.

The black haired youth sat back, breathing shallowly the back of his throat burning uncomfortably before he set about unpinning the safety pin and beginning to pick the locks on his Magical Limiters, he just might stay put and continue with this ruse, after-all, it was bloody hilarious to watch blondie's reactions and if he returned to Heinlin he wouldn't have much to do. There were only so many people who needed killing per-week and a lot of people willing to pay them to kill certain people who didn't know how to get in contact with them... Raven frowned at his own mind's bad sentence structuring; he knew he should've stuck around for that A-level English Literature and Language course. The only problems he may have would be with his lungs in such a cold climate, England was notorious for its miserable weather.

Dropping both Magical limiters to the floor of his cage he stretched out his senses and looked for his mother,

'_Kaa-chan? You there?_'

'**RAVEN MORRIGAN DULCIS GREYBACK, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!?**'

Raven winced as his mother's voice shrieked in his head, oh yeah, she was pissed.

'_England. Sorry about worrying you earlier. I got hit with a few _crucio'_s in the back and passed out, s'all good though._' He explained before closing down some of his telepathic strength in case his mother started mentally screaming at him again, mentally and physically Mama Greyback had a pair of lungs on her.

'**But you're alright aren't you?**' She asked, thankfully not screaming again as she regained a semblance of calm knowing her son was alright.

'_My lungs are acting up a bit but otherwise I'm fine. But I'm thinking about sticking around, I've made some new friends who I find exceptionally amusing to tease._' He added with a mischievous mental snigger as he pushed the Magical Limiters under a pillow in the far corner and conjured a pair of plain silver manacles in the exact same style, identical down to the delicate filigree pattern that was lightly scratched into the surface and snapped them on. They wouldn't withhold his magic in the least so his magic was freely available without seeming so, smiling slightly he wandlessly cast a Warming Charm over himself and grinned stupidly as the chill that nipped at his toes was banished away.

'**Well... as long as you're alright. The Fae are pleased with your work too, they managed to get back several of their people who were stuck in the camp, they also expressed some concern over you as you were spotted going down under several simultaneous curses. Shall I tell them not to worry?**'

'_Please. I'll contact you every week with a little update, considering how things are in this country I should have some interesting information for you guys._' He explained, not quite stupid enough to inform his mother he was in the middle of a Death Eater nest, sat in a cage and contemplating how he was going to fluster and agitate the Malfoy heir the next time they met.

'**Alright. You behave now and take care of your lungs.**'

'_Behave? What is this foreign word you speak of? Does it mean pizza?_' he teased, choosing to ignore the comment about his lungs as he was old enough to take care of himself, and received his mother's mental equivalent of the finger before she laughed and vanished from the back of his head. Leaving him with the mental link he had to his Phoenix, and she was _not_ happy with him.

Raven sighed and sat back on the cushions, preparing himself for an emotional scolding from the Lightning-Fire Phoenix hybrid.

-

The following weeks up to Raven's birthday were highly entertaining for him, he discovered that Blondie's name was Draco Malfoy, his father Lucius was a highly ranked Death Eater in Voldywarts inner circle, along with the psycho woman whom he learned was Bellatrix Lestrange –formerly Black, Draco's Aunt on his mother's side. He also met the Malfoys' exceptionally insane house-elf Dobby who he took great amusement in telling stories about the Elves in Heinlin to, Dobby was fascinated with the idea of such fair creatures actually being elves and began asking after his school. Raven was however concerned with the possibility of Dobby being used to spy on him and always managed to steer the conversation into safer topics. But thank god for whatever Potion's Master that Lucius Malfoy had in his pocket, whoever he was he brewed some damn good pain relieving potions and throat soothers. If the potions master had walked through that door after the black haired youth had swallowed that first _blissful_ pain reliever, he would have declared his undying love for him and offered to carry his love child. His attacks had been getting worse as time progressed and it was safe to say that the atmosphere in England was far from the best for someone with his condition. There had even been talk of taking him to St Mungos for a check up; just to make sure whatever it was he had wasn't contagious.

Draco began to teach him English, both reading and writing and speaking, this just presented more opportunities for Draco torture which were too good for Raven to pass up. Occasionally he would 'accidentally' mispronounce a word and make it sound dirty and perverted which would bring a few minutes of hilarity whenever Draco finally vacated the room out of embarrassment.

Draco's friends didn't show up all together again, Pansy and Blaise were frequent visitors with Millicent not far behind as she was Blaise's bestfriend and confidant, where as Pansy was Draco's left hand cohort.

Pansy kept grilling Draco for information about Raven's sex habits and always seemed disappointed when Draco firmly informed her that he was not interested in a male sex slave, she did however turn into a bit of a mother hen when Raven started coughing up blood into her presence. At first she had been disgusted but after she got over it she turned into another Poppy Pomfrey, much to everyone's surprise, bewilderment and terror.

Raven's 17th birthday came and went without celebration though he did flinch rather violently when he heard Donovan, Ryuu, Selene, Tanya, Akira, Selene, Ixion, Pandemonium, Nirvana and various other people he knew from Heinlin screamed Happy Birthday into his head while Draco explained the use of Verbs to him. To say he got a funny look was an understatement. Raven still had yet to see anything more of the manor than his cage and the living room of the Malfoy Heir's suite; he was getting some serious cabin fever by this point and was on the verge of using wandless magic to unseal the door and go exploring.

Draco must have realised his discomfort because he allowed Raven out the next day to show him around the manor and the grounds, to say he was surprised when the Thestrals and Grim hounds took such a keen interest in his new pet was a bit of an understatement as he was then careful not to allow skin to skin contact for the rest of the afternoon.

They were in the middle of an English lesson when Draco received his Hogwarts letter, complete with Head-Boy badge which no doubt either had something to do with Dumbledore trying to win some of the Slytherins over to the Light or his father ensuring Draco wouldn't be questioned if he was caught out of bed after curfew... either way it didn't bode well for him.

"'_My name is..._' and then you say _your_ name." Draco explained writing it down on a sheet of parchment from where he was sat on the sofa of the living room, Raven opposite him in one of the armchairs as he wrote on the coffee table. "So, what _is_ your name?" He asked, Draco had been trying to get it out of the green eyed male ever since he arrived.

"My name is Raven." He repeated trying not to laugh as Draco's face lit up with excitement. Oh if only he knew, he'd be absolutely furious, Raven thought cheerfully as Draco started praising him before the back of his neck prickled and he spun around sharply to glower at the owl on the window sill.

Draco opened the window and took the thick letter from the owl which hooted imperiously and promptly took wing back to where ever it came from, Raven watching it suspiciously before he noticed how Draco had gone pale and was frowning in anxiousness, chewing his lip. "I-I made Head Boy." He muttered dismally,

'_I have such a _talented_ owner._' Raven thought cattily before mentally slapping himself and hauling his brain from the gutter, just to have it roll down a storm drain.

"This is bad. Either Dumbledore's planning on using me as leverage to lure more Slytherins into the Light or father has something he wants me to do that I can only achieve if I'm out after curfew..." He mused, ah, so that's what had his boxers in a knot.

Raven pursed his lips noting how the blond had begun to tremble ever so slightly as all the possibilities sank in and were calculated, Raven wasn't new to the whole politics of war or the way powerful people moved, he had taken Political Science for three years –it was that long because he'd asked for a Magical Species ambassadorial tutelage. His eyes fell on a cushy green pillow and he smirked, time for a little distraction.

Draco knew he was shaking, in some distant part of his mind he knew he was shaking and muttering under his breath like a man mad. But he just couldn't bring himself to care. He was Slytherin, the so called Prince of the Viper's nest, he would be the deciding point for all the Slytherin students, if he went to the Dark Lord then most of them would follow, however if he stayed on the light, they would either follow or remain neutral. His mind was running in circles and couldn't keep up. What ifs, Could bes and Maybes all ran about in his head, chasing each-other's tails and just when he thought his head would explode...

_Fwump_.

Draco jerked in surprise, mercury eyes snapping to the green pillow that lay innocently on the floor and then to the not so innocently grinning green eyed youth armed with another pillow, his eyes glinting a challenge to him.

He blinked, looked at the pillow, looked at the 17-year-old, and looked back down at the pillow.

He looked up again only to have another pillow smacking into his face, startling him into falling down as the youth started to laugh. Draco's mouth hung open before closing sharply with an audible clack as he grabbed the two pillows, a feral smirk curling onto his lips as he did so.

"You asked for it." He muttered getting to his feet and throwing the nearest pillow directly at the youth who rolled out of the way, grinning competitively. And thus they danced, Draco forgot about the letter as he ducked the swinging pillows and retaliated, jumping over furniture and jumping over out stretched legs that Raven put in his path.

They wrestled and fought for a good 10 minutes until Raven swept Draco's feet out from under him and promptly plunked himself on the blond's abdomen, grinning widely like an idiot, not one to give up so easily Draco threw his weight to one side and flipped them over so he was the one perched atop Raven who merely grinned.

"I win!" Draco crowed, breathing heavily before rolling to one side and lying spread eagle on his back to catch his breath. Raven chuckled, who knew blondie was such a dirty fighter? Ah well, the only unfair advantage was the one the other guy has, as such, he was the one with the advantage. An advantage which quickly went to pot as he started coughing again, curling up on himself and to the side to sit on all fours coughing and gasping, goddamn it!

-

Draco turned his head slightly to look at the chuckling teenager, he smiled slightly, he was definitely smarter than he let on, he made Draco feel human again. Forcing him into feeling a wide array of emotions he hadn't encountered since his first year at Hogwarts, he was essentially ice around his Housemates his father and other people, just playing a part in a dance they all knew the steps to. This however... was something completely different and he had a strong suspicion that Raven was the only one who knew the dance steps, and even then he ignored them.

It was rather... refreshing.

Even if he was a mudblood.

His thoughts however were sharply cut off as the youth rolled over coughing violently, Draco pulled a face at the blood that splattered across his carpet. Lovely.

-

(1) This is an exaggeration. XDD He doesn't know that many languages.

**End of Chapter two. Yeah, sorry about the mush at the end but I couldn't think of a way to end the chapter decently. And yet I still fail. Lol. **

**As for Raven's lung problem, when he was younger he got caught in a Potions accident which ended up damaging the alveoli in his lungs, they're much more delicate than one would assume. Physical exertion doesn't much effect them, in fact, the thinness of the blood vessels make it easier, Raven just has to be careful about what he breathes. Cold and damp air irritate the airsacks and the back of his throat making things painful, as they get more irritated blood begins to seep through the thinned cavity walls filling the lungs with blood, which Raven then coughs up. He will not be having this ailment healed anytime soon, if at all, Rave's a big boy, he'll deal with it. Also, please bare in mind that this is a **_magical_** ailment, some things may correspond to an actual lung problem in real-life and some of it may not. I make the rules for his lung-issues. (whips out Artistic Licence) Man I love this thing!**

**Review pleasums.**

Araceil


	3. C3: NearMirror Images

**Flight of the Raven**

-

**:D Merry late Christmas, double update, check out the End of Days for the other part of your pressie!**

-

**Full Summary**

_WARNING: _Slash, Independent!Harry, Slave!Harry, Twin!Harry, Grey!Powerful!Harry, (:D Oh you love it really.) Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron-bashing, James and Lily-bashing.

On the fated night of all Hallows eve 1981, no one ever knew what really happened at the little cottage dubbed 'Godrics Hallow'. Twin boys both marked, streaked in blood, dark magic splattered all around. The elder twin was named the Boy-Who-Lived, the mark of a lion's paw on his left shoulder, marking him as the Heir of Gryffindor. But what of the Younger Twin? Upon the suggestion of the aged Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, the youngest of the pair was to be left with his mother's sister, Petunia Dursley, never to know his true roots until he returned to Hogwarts. However, things didn't go quite as so brilliantly planned. Abandoned in an Orphanage in May of 1983, three-year-old Harry Potter is adopted by an American Witch, Selene Dulcis Greyback, Necromancy Professor of the Heinlin Arial Academy of magic, and her werewolf husband, Ixion Greyback, Weaponry, hand to hand, Defensive and offensive Magicks Professor at Heinlin Academy in July 1983. Renamed Raven Morrigan Dulcis Greyback he becomes the youngest student to ever graduate from Heinlin at 15-years-old, the usual age when Students are accepted _into_ the Academy. Two years after graduating, our favourite little assassin is tracking a target when he is caught by Slavers in Arabia. Only to be sold off to, of all people, the Poncy blond Ferret of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, and come face to face with his past.

-

_Raven/Draco, Selene/Ixion, Ryuu/Donovan, Tanya/Blaise, Neville/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Sirius/Anayla, Remus/Rhiannon, Tonks/Charlie, Bill/Fleur, Lily/James, Miho/Snape._

-

**Chapter Three**

**Near-mirror images**

-

The morning he was scheduled to go to Diagon Alley to fetch his school supplies, Draco Malfoy for the first time in his life, woke up to find himself self not alone in bed.

Green eyes stared up at him beseechingly in what could closely be described as kicked-puppy-eyes, long black hair fanning out over bare-shoulders as Raven rested his chin on his folded arms, which were on Draco's chest, his breathing somewhat raspy –reminding him of a Dementor for a disturbing moment. The blond swallowed, he must have forgotten to lock the cage, he knew the black haired 17-year-old often got cold during the night, British weather was not the best in regard for the black haired male which only made him loath to think what would happen when they reached Hogwarts up in Scotland.

But how the black haired male managed to get into his room, under the bedsheets and make himself comfortable, head propped up on folded arms, on top of him without Draco himself waking up was another thing entirely, he was a damn light sleeper. For a moment, Draco entertained the idea of hexing the younger male so he knew his place but he was warm and the black haired male's weight was surprisingly nice, add to that, who wouldn't want to wake up to those eyes?

"Morning." He muttered stifling a yawn which had the other male grinning,

"Owls." He answered pointing into the Living room before snuggling down closer, nuzzling the chest of Draco's silk pyjamas to hide the wicked smirk that bloomed upon his lips. "Mmm, warm." He purred rubbing his cheek against the smooth warm fabric and wrapping his arms around the surprisingly skinny torso of the blond who, according to his empathy, was feeling a little uncomfortable, bemused and a little pleased at the situation. It was a few heartbeats later that the blond once again drifted off to sleep, pale hands wrapping around the black haired youth, one absently burying itself in his hair. Raven wasn't far behind as the pain of his chest eased with the warmth of another human being –Vampires weren't exactly good to snuggle with, cold as ice they were, the black haired male simply squirmed into the hallow of Draco's side and snuggled before falling asleep, unbothered by pain for the first time since he came to England.

They stayed like that for half an hour until Draco's eyes flickered open sleepily, his internal alarm-clock informing him it was approaching 9:30 which was usually the time a House-Elf dropped by to bring him breakfast and administer the Compulsion potions to his Pet. No doubt his father was also using said House-Elf to keep tabs on them both, to judge his heir's behaviour toward those inferior to him and to judge if the Compulsion spells and potions in Raven's food were working. Draco had some suspicions that they weren't, the black haired youth just came off as far too independent for someone under Compulsions, add to that, he ignored the orders Draco gave him unless they were explained, unless he saw the point in them. Sad as it was to say, Draco was right, the potions weren't working. A touch of advanced mind-magic that Proffy Donovan had taught him when his magic was significantly drained after the incident with the dragon hatchling and all Compulsion chains on his mind were shattered. Normally this would be a bit beyond the abilities of the average Occlumens but all of Professor Donovan's students are taught the technique, Heinlin guarded its secrets with a fierce passion that outstripped both Beauxbatons and Drumstrag and Raven wasn't keen on breaking the rules by blabbering under the effects of a potion he could ignore.

Blinking he looked back toward the raven haired male he was currently near-groping, good grief, if Pansy saw them together... Draco shuddered before paling at the thought of _his father_ seeing them.

For someone so mischievous and proud while awake, Raven looked peaceful when he was sleeping. Draco tilted his head to study the younger male, he had never encountered someone like his little Pet before, for all his slender stature the youth was much stronger than he let on, and the blood... what had happened to cause it?

The blond ran his fingers through the black haired youth's hair, noting that his breathing was significantly easier than it had been since he arrived. Hazy green eyes blinked owlishly at him as the other male woke up at the contact, his mocking mask of distain and amusement gone as he tried to sleepily divine what time it was and where he was.

"Time to get up." Draco murmured running the tip of a cold finger down the lightly tanned nose of his Pet, smirking in amusement when he wrinkled his nose and looked cross-eyed at him before getting to his feet and stalking out of the room, taking the bed sheets with him.

Muttering a few heartfelt and imaginative curses under his breath as he shivered slightly with the sudden cold, Draco got to his feet and padded into the bathroom to begin his morning routine while in the Living room Raven had stowed the blankets into his cage, turning them into a sort of nest-like den in the small barred walls. He used to do this when he read books during thunderstorms, sometimes _kaa-chan_ and _tou-chan_ would sit with him and he'd read out-loud to them. If he'd ever found it strange that he was at his most calm and comfortable when he was either splashed with blood, in a graveyard or caught in a thunder storm he'd never made any note of it. He'd just made himself comfortable when Draco re-entered the room looking much more awake and together than he did when Raven had been sprawled over him, a cursory glance in the green eyed youth's direction prompted a small smile on the blond's lip, a smile that was dropped entirely as a House-Elf appeared supporting two trays, one of silver and the other of plain rough-cut wood.

Draco didn't acknowledge the House-Elf as she quivered and set the silver tray on the table and placed the wooden one in front of Raven's cage, there wasn't much food on Raven's plate, a bowl of oatmeal (porridge) an orange and a goblet of pumpkin juice which had the youth's face pinching in disgust. He hated pumpkin juice. Draco, however, was saddled with a full English breakfast and jasmine tea, but he wasn't paying any attention to the tray in front of him, instead he was carefully reading through the two letters he had received and examining a potion phial that Raven knew to possess a Language Potion judging by the sludgy consistency and inky grey colour. His lip curled in disgust, Language Potions always tasted foul add to that it replaced the original language one possessed and that was something Raven couldn't abide, hence why he learned all the languages he did know the old fashioned way because he wasn't particularly fond of replacing one language for another.

Draco read through the note, half aware that his Pet was eyeing the phial with disgust and a little distain; obviously the male didn't know what it was otherwise he would have been thankful. According to the note from Severus he had looked into a way of bringing the black haired male to Hogwarts as either a servant or a willing companion and was firmly shot down. The only way of having Raven at Hogwarts would be to enrol him to be sorted with the first years, Severus had already made inquiries and wrote that Dumbledore had only been too pleased at the possibility of another seventh year student and had requested that the youth be interviewed and checked for any possible allegiances to the Dark Lord when they reached Diagon Alley, they were to meet in a private parlour in the Leaky Cauldron at 11 O'Clock. He had also added a Post Script informing Draco that the phial had to be administered before the Pet ate anything or the potion would not be properly ingested. The other note was from Blaise asking where they were going to meet up at Diagon that morning, he also asked if it was OK to bring a friend, Draco saw no problem with it and scribbled a short reply on the back and handed it to his House-Elf commanding her to deliver the message before turning to Raven who was still half hidden by Draco's bedding eyeing the potion phial with dislike.

Getting to his feet the blond made his way over to the cage and opened it up so he could crawl inside, he had learned not too long ago that his Pet was no idiot and that even if he couldn't speak the language he could understand it. Add to that, while he might take being treated as an inferior with good humour and a pinch of salt as long as it didn't go too far, he hated being treated as an idiot, as he demonstrated once by completing Draco's Arithmancy homework in under 20-minutes, the same homework he had been stuck on for two hours, before promptly burning it in front of him before the blond could copy the correct answers. A scathing glare and silence for the rest of the day in which the black haired youth pointedly ignored him as he doodled absently on a sheet of parchment in his cage ensured that the message was carried over loud and clear. '_I can do anything you can so don't go thinking of me as an idiot_.' For that alone, Raven had Draco's respect. Something not many else had.

"This is a Language Potion, it'll help you speak English but it has to be taken before you start eating." He explained before uncorking the bottle, "Drink please." Raven eyed the bottle and sighed, well, his mother tongue was English, besides... he hadn't exactly tried it but maybe he could cancel the effects of it in the same way he did the Compulsion potions? It was worth a shot.

Taking a breath, Raven accepted the phial and downed it. They ate in silence afterwards and then prepared to Floo to someplace Draco called the Leaky Cauldron to do their shopping.

"I hate Floo." Raven groused as he took a handful from the pot, startling Draco into dropping his own as the youth threw it into the flames and stepped in calling out the name of his destination.

Draco hadn't expected the Potion to be quite so fast acting.

-

Upon tumbling out of the fireplace Draco's vision was swarmed with red, Weasel red.

Brushing soot from his shoulders he sneered silently as Weasel-Bee mother fussed over his Pet who was yet again coughing blood and trying to wave her off as the original Weasel stood by frowning slightly and complaining about how he was hungry. Uncouth plebeian.

"S'all right, 'm fine, happens all the time Ma'am." Raven assured her leaning on one of the tables holding a bloody hand up to his mouth, "Please, don't trouble yourself I'll be fine in a second."

Draco chose that moment to step forward, "Why didn't you tell me Floo'd cause this?" He demanded sharply causing the Weasel family's attention to snap to him, Raven grinned,

"Where would be the fun in that?" He cooed fluttering his eyelashes before coughing again and spewing blood onto the scrubbed wooden table, Draco's nose wrinkled as he conjured a handkerchief for the youth and vanished the blood with a relatively strong cleaning charm.

"You'd find fun in throwing yourself off a cliff." He muttered ignoring the red headed family who were eyeing both of them with confusion and distrust, "C'mon, we're supposed to be meeting Blaise and Pansy in front of the Magical menagerie." He declared stepping forward and taking the black haired youth by the arm surprisingly gently, Raven laughed leaning on him slightly as he coughed again,

"Funny thing about that cliff comment," he began causing Draco's step to falter for just a moment,

"You didn't!" He hissed, Raven laughed,

"I blame my mother! All her fault!" He declared, "Oh and thank you for the concern Ma'am!" He called over his shoulder winking flirtily at Mrs Weasley shocking her deeply while the rest of the family either bristled (Weasel the original), blinked (The rest of the Weasel family) or stifled their sniggering (The Weasel Twins).

"Sweet Merlin do you have any idea who that is?" They heard Malfoy demanded in disgust.

"No, should I..." Whatever the cheerful black haired male said couldn't be heard by the assembled Weasleys who were more than a little creeped out by what they'd just witnessed.

"Is it me, or did Malfoy seem to actually... care?" Ginny asked of her older brother who was still looking a bit dumbfounded, she was confused and a little... uneasy. That boy, he looked so much like Aiden, the resemblance would not have been lost on her brother as they knew that their friend had a twin somewhere. Dumbledore had been near apoplectic when the younger of the twins could not be found at his relatives residency, even more so when he found out the boy had been adopted and moved to another country and was impossible to track or find. What really rubbed salt into the wound was that Aiden never knew he had a little brother, he only found out in his fifth year when he found out about the Prophesy. Not a very nice way of finding out and now... Ginny bit her lip, could that strange but sick boy have been Aiden's younger brother? They certainly looked a lot alike, minus the fact that Aiden was taller and a little scruffier, and wore glasses.

Ron scowled, finally getting over his shock, "He's probably just another junior Death Eater." He declared just a little leery at the similarities in appearance between his bestfriend and Malfoy's newest lackey.

Ginny refrained from adding her own thoughts; she didn't think the strange –almost Fey boy was a Death Eater. She just didn't. He didn't hold that same darkness, the darkness she learned to sense after being possessed by that cursed Diary, thank merlin that she had been able to tell Aiden and Ron before something really bad happened, they took her and the diary to Dumbledore and destroyed it, thus locking whatever creature that was hidden in the Chamber of Secrets away forever.

He wasn't a Death Eater. He didn't have that same darkness about him, nor did Malfoy...

-

"Draco! Over here!" Pansy called from where she was inspecting the snakes in the glass tanks at the front of the Magical Menagerie, there was a new fad concerning snakes since the Dark Lord began to show his face more often, people thought that if they got themselves a snake and treated it well they might garner themselves a little mercy from the Dark Lord. There were also a few rather twisted individuals who bought the snakes to torture them, to show their hatred for the Dark Lord and everything he stood for.

"Hey guys, we don't have long we're supposed to be meeting Dumbledore and some other members of the school faculty at 11." The blond explained as he drew to a stop, Raven still choking into his handkerchief behind him.

Blaise shrugged, "We're just waiting for Theo and Mil, if they're not here in another 4 minutes we're gone anyway. My friend couldn't make it either, said she was looking for someone from school in the area, didn't actually say which school though." He explained watching as a large black magical serpent found in Brazil raised itself up in its cage, "Why'd you need to meet with the Bumblebee anyhow?"

"Raven. Severus made some inquires to see if he could come to Hogwarts but the only way he can get in is by enrolling, and I'm not leaving him at home with Father and associates wandering the halls." Draco practically growled, Raven snorted,

"Hunny, if I can handle Vampires out for my virtue I think I can handle castrating your father dearest." He declared cool as a meat-locker as he shoved the bloody hanky into his pocket. "Veela are worse about the whole sex thing, they get cranky if they don't get any for a week, and cranky Veela are bad. If you even look at 'em cross eyed they start throwin' fire balls." He lamented as he bent to examine the various glass tanks,

"You took a language potion then?" Pansy asked from where she was trailing her fingers at the top of a box for the kittens inside to crawl all over each other in an attempt to claw the strange fleshy appendages wiggling just out of reach. She didn't even bother commenting on his association with Veela and Vampires and what he knew of their sex habits, Raven came from another country and most places outside of Europe gave Vampires, Veela, Werewolves and the like equal rights, something she did not approve of but figured that it would be useful in avoiding the wars that seemed to happen every 50-years in Europe. The last time America had a Dark Lord was 70-years ago, and China had one at the beginning of the 1900th centaury by the name of Dehuai, a fallen Earth Sage of the Nine Heavens Taoist Magic, who was insane enough to attempt an obscure Demon summoning ritual which raised an Earth Deity just to drive out the invading Japanese troops from China and send a warning to the west to prevent any future conquering. Stupid bugger tore up half of Shanghai before some unknown magical creature bonded his soul with the powerful spirit enough to prevent the complete destruction of the Easter hemisphere, the magical creature vanished from the East and was later found by one of Ravenclaw's Heiresses in Transylvania while Exorcising a small village of the malicious spirits that plagued it.(1)

"Yeah. Course it was completely unnecessary since I could already speak English." Raven declared flippantly as he pressed a finger against the glass of an Egyptian Asp tank to allow the serpent to poke its nose against the glass to sniff it without avail.

"What!?" Draco spluttered staring at him as Blaise and Pansy blinked in bemusement,

Raven grinned, "Oh yeah. Sorry 'bout that, but y'know, couldn't resist mate." He teased with a wicked grin before blinked slightly and crouching down to stare at a small black snake in one of the bottom cages, "Besides, you looked so pleased with yourself every time I decided to get something right I didn't really have the heart to tell you." He explained with an apologetic grin, "It would be like kicking a puppy." He added smirking and thus causing Pansy and Blaise to echo his expression while Draco silently fumed.

And that was the tone for the rest of the trip; Pansy would try to remain the part of pureblood princess even while trying to stifle her amusement at Raven's social commentary on perfectly mundane things, putting a new spin on it that was quite often perverted and very amusing. Blaise sat back with a smirk observing everything and Draco grumbled at just how easily he had been duped, Raven was _obviously_ going to be a Slytherin and a good one too.

" ...Can we say '_phallic symbol_'?" Raven was stating as they passed Quality Quidditch Supplies and Pansy was struggling to withhold her laughter at the black haired male's rather inane and inappropriate comments upon the phallic symbology of straddling broomsticks to throw balls at each other. Which when put like that had Draco's ears going red with realisation at just how... _wrong_ someone could make his favourite game sound.

"Oi, Draco, weren't we supposed to meet with some of those teacher people right about now at the Leek and Cabbage or whatever it's called?" the black haired male called over his shoulder.

"Spirits! Yes we were! Sorry Blaise, Pansy, we have to run." Draco said as he clapped his friend on the shoulder and took off toward the Diagon Alley entrance Raven waving from where he was following just behind,

"Nice meeting you, try talking next time!"

"This, is going to be one, _long_ year." Blaise muttered, watching them go with a grin on his lips.

-

Raven stormed out of the Leaky Cauldron three hours later his magic barely being kept in check as Draco followed just behind with a barely concealed look of anger. The black haired individual took one look at Diagon Alley, sneered, and stalked into Gringotts where he snarled at one of the Goblin attendants in Gobbledygook thus prompting it to pale, nod and hurry off somewhere else.

Draco took a deep breath, he really couldn't blame Raven for loosing his temper, and really, Dumbledore took it too far. Even Draco could tell Raven would have taken such measures as an insult instead of the good humour he accepted when at the Malfoy manor –mainly because he expected it due to the fact that no one had made a secret of Lucius being a Death Eater. But Dumbledore was supposed to be someone Raven could trust and rely on later on when he attended Hogwarts, now, Dumbledore would be lucky if he didn't wake up to find a pumpkin with a knife through its head and a sticky note reading 'YOU' attached to it on his bedside table when term began.

"My Lord Raven, how may I help you?" Asked one of the more distinguished Goblins as he approached, Draco's eyebrows shot into his hairline, Goblins were a warrior society, hence why they had so many rebellions, but due to Ministry intervention there were very few Goblins and even less who were capable of fighting. To be greeted by a Goblin warrior was a mark of great respect, even more so, when they knew you by name. My Lord?

"Warrior Hookchin, we need to talk."

The Goblin bowed and led them down a well lit corridor away from the rest of the bank.

-

"Excuse me," Draco interrupted leaning over the Leaky Cauldron counter, "I'm here to see Headmaster Dumbledore and some of his associates, which room may I find him in?" He asked politely, as Raven eyed the Hag next to him.

"You might want to try Dragon's liver, I heard from some friends of similar type it's pretty good." He whispered to her not at all bothered by the reek of her breath which had Draco subtly edging away from it, him, her?

"Follow me Mr Malfoy, this way." Tom the hunchback barkeeper offered leading them up a rickety staircase and into a parlour room at the end of the hall. Draco eyed everyone in the room, Professor Dumbledore was sat down in comfortable red chair sipping away at his tea, blue eyes studying both Draco and Raven who was peering over his shoulder curiously, Professor McGonagall seated on his right her face impassive not even bothering to consider the rapidly cooling tea in front of her, Professor Snape lurking in a corner scowling sulkily the moment he saw them both, Muggle studies Professor Lily Potter-Evans seated beside her husband the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Aiden Potter was no where to be found, thank Merlin. But there also happened to be a few other individuals in the room that were not affiliated with the school, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, his cousin Auror Nymphadora Tonks and the grizzled old Defence Against the Dark Arts professor from fourth year, Retired Auror Alastor Moody, his magical eye already fixed on the both of them, lips pulled back in distaste and surprise.

"Ahh, Mr Malfoy, come in come in. And you too Raven my dear boy. Come, sit. Don't be shy gentlemen!" The headmaster called jovially, completely missing the grimace of disgust from Raven when he was called 'dear boy' and the muttered comment about Paedophilia which had Draco coughing in an attempt to hide his snigger as they both took seats at the other end of the table as far away from Dumbledore and the Potters as they could.

"Raven," Draco began, "allow me to introduce: Headmaster Albus Dumbledore,"

"Pleased ta'meet ya Albie old bean!"

"Transfiguration professor and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall,"

"A pleasure madam I'm certain."

"Potions Professor Severus Snape,"

"I'm assuming you're the one who brews those _excellent_ pain reliever potions?" Raven asked seriously eyeing the dark professor in the corner, the greasy hair was the mark of potion fumes and his sallow skin was probably due to spending so much time hunched over volatile cauldrons and hidden away in dungeons, add to that, he could smell the faint wisps of potion ingredients upon the older man. He completely missed the suspicious glances exchanged by the other members of the faculty and Order at the mention of pain-relievers.

"I am." He answered curtly,

"Dude. I _love _you. Just say the word and I shall bear your love child!" Raven exclaimed prompting Draco to burst out laughing, Potter to splutter and start yelling, McGonagall to fall off her seat, Moody to choke, Tonks to spit her tea, Kingsley's eyes to narrow upon him even as they glittered with amusement and Snape to look as if someone had just taken a bouquet of raw fish and tried to beat him into unconsciousness with them. "Thank you _so_ much, you have no idea how much I needed those potions." He admitted scratching the back of his head sheepishly,

"You are quite welcome, Mr..." Snape trailed off, obviously looking for a last name that went with the youth's first.

He stood up, "Raven Morrigan Dulcis Greyback, Jack of all trades, general super genius and I make a mean batch of scrambled eggs." He announced cheerfully sweeping into a bow that would have made the Weasley twins proud. He was, however, not completely unaware of the sudden change of atmosphere in the room, nor the way how Potter, Evans, Dumbledore and the various Auror's hands crept just that scant inch closer to their wands. He arched an eyebrow his mind instantly slipping into soldier mode as he took stock off all exit points, the furniture and the Auras of each and every person present.

Alright, the lady with the purple hair was a Metamorphagus –he could tell by the shifting colours of her Aura, he would have to keep an eye on her she was well trained –for a British Auror anyway, probably a brilliant trail too. Thankfully Raven had experience with her type before and was well trained in catching sight of those curiously shifting Auras and picking out the Mental and Magical identification tags –every man woman and child possessed one subconsciously broadcasting it. The bald black guy was the power-house of the law enforcers present, Raven could tell he would be tough in a fight, he looked like he belonged in a group of American Hit-wizards and not the soft and squidgy European Aurors. Turning his attention to the grizzled old man, Raven's lips curled into what one could identify as a feral smirk as he took stock of the male's suddenly guarded posture as he recognised just whom he was looking at. Raven quirked an eyebrow and smirked as if to say, '_Yes, I am here and yes I know who you are._' he could also make out the very, very small grin just _twitching_ at the edges of the old man's mouth. Oh yes, finally, someone who could give him a decent fight. He'd been aching for one ever since arriving in this shit hole country, with its horrible weather and bigotry and that stupid Dark Lord that everyone was too afraid to even speak the name of. Bloody morons, that's what they fucking were.

Potions Guy –Severus Snape, Ex-Death Eater, fox Animagus –he also had the potential for a Shadow Bat Magical Animagus form, now probably spying on his master if Raven wasn't mistaken in his Aura analysis. Expert in Dark Curses but shit at being a teacher, Raven felt like barking out a laugh, this was going to be _just_ like his Healing class with Professtress (Her desired title.) Betty Le Bon, the only Veela professor on the Heinlin staff. He would obviously be bias toward whomever he damn well wished and that was fine with Raven, he could be a right little shit when he wanted to be so Grease Face would just have to learn that bias was just going to give him grief where he was concerned.

McGonagall, feline Animagus with the potential for another non-magical form, a bird of sorts but it was very blurry and Raven couldn't tell what breed it was, if she wanted that form she would have to work on it in the next three years or she would loose any chance of it. She was obviously a transfiguration professor; her magic was strictly rigid, structured and orderly in a way that Raven had come to associate with Transfiguration MASTERs. She was fair, very little allegiances; she would pick and choose what she deemed to ally herself to. Like a true feline, you do not own them, they actually own you.

Dumbledore, Raven's hackles went up at the power crackling about him, he had immersed himself much too far into the light and the Magicks were already playing with his perceptions. This was why Grey-Wizards lived longer and didn't go insane quite so often, they balanced the different magics within them, Magic had a mind of its own with light magic and dark magic being the extremes of its minds, Magic was kind of bipolar in that respect in that the different magics had their own minds, their own sentience and their own desires. Give yourself over too much to one and they will see fit to use you as a puppet, a marionette for their own desires. Magic was a rather selfish being, like a small child, Light, anyone who went to prison was automatically a bad man, anyone who was ugly or wore black automatically evil. Darkness, the same way as it was with the light only at the opposite end of the spectrum. Bloody hell, no wonder Europe was in so much conflict, they did things in extremes which eventually led to death and bloodshed that could have been _avoided_.

Raven mentally shook himself out of his thoughts and carefully worked on his Occlumency barriers, this man was a mind-reader and he excluded a very strong Legilimency aura to control or _suggest_ and compel those around him.

The spiky black haired male... Raven actually flinched when he looked at the old man's aura, fuck. That... _fēng niú bìng huáng!_(2)

"And this is the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor James Potter,"

"..." Raven kept quiet and refused to look at him, a bitter expression on his face as something hot and angry swooped through his stomach and something tasted tangy –suspiciously like bile, in the back of his throat.

James smiled at him, taking his silence as shyness, "Know a little defence do you?" he asked gently, Raven nodded reluctantly,

"Yes, I mostly stick to muggle techniques though. No one expects a punch instead of a brain shrivelling curse." He admitted quietly, pointedly not looking at the black and red haired couple as they smiled charmingly at him. Not even realising that they were looking at the child they had abandoned. Draco frowned slightly at the sudden silence from his Pet,

"Are you alright?" He murmured, Raven nodded, still not looking at the Potters',

"I'm just a... a little woozy from this morning, I can still taste blood, I'll be fine." He muttered not looking up but well aware of the jagged way that people auras moved around him at those words.

"Is something wrong?" Lily Potter-Evans asked in concern, noticing how the boy flinched again when she spoke and flicked those startlingly green eyes at her before looking away, something ugly flickering in their depths, something that frightened her.

"I'm fine. I just have a lung condition; breathing in soot from the floo didn't help it much." He admitted, "Usually my mother or father have a potion on hand to give me before I leave for any cross-country work but I used the last of it several months ago in Arabia before I met Mr Malfoy." He explained calmly looking directly at Dumbledore to avoid looking at Lily who was beginning to frown a little in concern.

"And what is this lung condition? We may have to know in case our Nurse needs to take a look at you." Dumbledore jumped in, Raven shrugged,

"A potions accident when I was younger. Some of the students at the school where my parents teach got into Aunty Miho's private labs where she keeps the volatile ingredients and they were brewing something when I came in. They put too much powdered Basilisk bone into the mixture and the potion exploded, they died instantly but because I was on the other side of the room I breathed very little of the mixture in. I have very thin lung cavities now, cold and damp weather irritates them as does various fumes and gasses at which point I start coughing up blood." He admitted, "Have I satisfied your curiosity?" He asked bitingly.

"What do your parents do for a living?" McGonagall asked, eyeing Raven shrewdly,

"My dad teaches various battle magics and defence techniques. Mum, I guess you could call her a History of Magic professor." He lied. Dumbledore looked directly into his eyes and engaged his Legilimency, much to Raven's surprise and annoyance, "What?" He asked softly as he deflected the probe into the mind of a near-by rat as it crawled around just outside the door, "Don't believe me, _l__ǎo tóu_(3)?" he asked softly as Dumbledore finally realised he wasn't in the mind he intended to be in.

He smiled disarmingly exerting a little pressure throughout the room to try and deflate the situation, "One can never be too careful, can they Mr Greyback? That's quite an impressive Occlumency shield." He admitted,

Raven just sneered coldly, "I was taught by one of the best. I do not appreciate being forced into relinquish my personal business to complete strangers _l__ǎo tóu_, please do not attempt it again or I might do something a lot worse than throw your mind into that of a convenient rodent. Now, Draco said you were a headmaster, I'm assuming that's of a school which brings me to ask a question, why are you here?"

"I asked Professor Snape to look into enrolling you at Hogwarts since I doubt father will allow you to remain at the mansion without close supervision." Draco explained, putting the minimal amount of stress on the words close supervision so that only Raven would notice and understand the implications. He did.

"Aww, I _knew_ you loved me, my _fēng mì k__ǔn_(4)!" He crowed suddenly tossing his cold attitude to the four winds and startling the staff and Aurors present with his seemingly bi-polar attitude while throwing his arms around the Malfoy heir prompting him to squawk of surprise,

"Like a bloody hole in the head you maniac! Get off me!" The blond growled trying to push the black haired male away as he clung tightly onto the struggling blond. Scratch the Slytherin theory; the crazy bastard belonged in Gryffindor!

"So, you're here to see if I'm good enough to go to your school, right?" he asked turning back to the cold bastard he really could be as he completely ignored Draco beginning to mutter French cuss words rather viciously as he squirmed, Dumbledore following Raven's example with brightly twinkling eyes and a twitching mouth,

"That is the idea Mr Greyback. Can you tell me what school you were previously enrolled in?" He asked politely, Raven shook his head,

"Sorry I can't, they're pretty secretive. I can tell you that I'm pretty well qualified, you guys use O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. right?" He asked seriously as he finally released Draco who had stopped thrashing realising that Raven was not going to be letting him go anytime soon.

"Yes we do." McGonagall answered stiffly, Raven nodded and flicked his eyes to the ceiling, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Going by the grading system you guys have over here... I would have ...some pretty good marks. If you don't think so you could always give me an entrance exam at the start of term or something." He explained with a shrug. Completely leaving out the fact he surpassed N.E.W.T. level long ago and was, in fact, probably more qualified to teach at Hogwarts than any of them, he did however smile disarmingly and sip at the tea in front of him, noting how the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes brightened as he did so. And thus, paranoia thy name is Raven.

"I'm afraid I have to ask, just to be certain, do you practice any Dark Magic?" Dumbledore finally spat out much to Raven's annoyance and Draco's surprise, Draco hadn't actually expected the old man to ask his Pet unless he was certain of getting a true answer... _the tea!_

Raven gave the headmaster a humourless smile, "And if I said yes?" He hedged calmly, eyes glinting with something lethal that had Draco twitching as everyone in the room tensed.

"Than I would have to ask my associates here to arrest you." Dumbledore said calmly, as he too sensed that the youth was hiding his true power from them, hiding it behind those impressive Occlumency barriers.

Raven hummed, "I guess you would. And that would be a shame, for you see, there is no such thing as Dark or Light magic." He explained calmly, sipping at his tea yet again, shattering the mental Veritaserum links as he did so, he had very little patience for such games but they had to be played.

"Oh?" Dumbledore asked lacing his fingers to eye the strange youth before him. Discussing magical theory was one of his passions, but never had he come across a theory such as _this_ before, most theory was behind just how the magic worked, not the magic itself.

"Oh yes. Magic is grey. Only grey, yes there are different shades just like every living creature on this green earth. Good and bad, side by side, intermixing, no one can be perfect and no one chooses evil for evil's sake. They just mistake it for happiness. A wise muggle once asked who did more damage to society and who spilled more blood, the truly evil, or the self-righteous and wrong? That too can be applied to the Wizarding world, Europe had been immersed in an all Light curriculum for Kami-sama only knows how long and how many Dark Lords have you had rise to power in your life time alone headmaster?"

"Too many." Dumbledore admitted wearily,

"Dark Lords are magic's way of saying that there's an imbalance that needs to be corrected. Everything in this world is about _balance. _How often do Dark Lord's rise to power? Whom are their primary support structure in this society?"

"Pureblood supremacists, Dark Creatures," Dumbledore began to list, only to get cut off,

"And that is exactly my point headmaster. You just labelled a group of magical beings as 'Dark Creatures' as if they have no free-will or intelligence, as if they are just animals to be treated as such." Raven said sharply. Dumbledore's eyes twinkling slightly as he realised where this argument was going, so, Mr Greyback was an outspoken supporter of Magical creatures? "I believe you once had a werewolf on your list of staff headmaster, tell me, compared to the previous teacher, how effective was your werewolf professor at teaching before his secret was discovered?"

"Very. He was, I hesitate to say, one of our best in quite a while." Dumbledore admitted, ignoring Snape's scowl as he remembered the single year that he himself was Defence Professor, before being removed when the Death Eaters attacked and Professor Slughorn was murdered in the raid and he was forced back into his dungeon to teach potions again.

"Hm, And I believe you have a half giant on your staff now correct? And yet how many letters have you had demanding them to be dismissed or passed onto the Ministry for '_disposal_'? And you wonder why they turn to a Dark Lord who promises them freedom they know they will never have? Its revenge _l__ǎo tóu_, they know they'll never get equal rights in Europe so they're determined to make you aware of their hatred of you. Every Dark Lord and death at the hands of your so-called 'Dark creatures' are of your own creation headmaster. Your own neglect and abuse."

"How would you know? Not all Werewolves are like that!" James pointed out angrily, noting how yet again the boy flinched at the sound of his voice, his shoulders tightening.

"Because my father is a werewolf and I grew up in a school were _every_ species was welcome, political science was one of my passions and I took it for three years." He bit out.

"As wonderful as this debate is," Snape called out from the shadows, noting how Moody was eyeing the boy with what one could mistake for a grin on his gnarled face, "This meeting is to decide whether or not Mr Greyback would be allowed to join the Hogwarts seventh years, not to debate the current social climate toward Magical _beings_." he used the word beings instead as a clear jibe toward the boy sat in front of them who, instead, took the ever so small barb with a small smirk and a nod.

"Ah yes, forgive me Severus but it is so rare that I am allowed to indulge in Magical Theory debates." The headmaster apologised with an almost gleeful twinkle in his eyes, "Well, what do you think gentlemen, ladies? Should Mr Greyback become a Hogwarts student?" He asked cheerfully looking around at the staff, and the aurors, Kingsley was frowning slightly and shrugged a shoulder to say he didn't really care, Tonks nodded enthusiastically, Moody nodded slightly, his magical eye never leaving the boy's face.

"I would prefer if he took an aptitude test for my class, just so I might know where to place him should he need extra help or may assist other students." McGonagall requested, glancing at Raven who noticed the ever so slight smile ghosting the corners of her lips which prompted a smile and slight nod of his head in her direction.

"The same would go for me as well Headmaster." James stated, "But I think he should be in."

Lily chewed her lip before sighing and nodding, "No one should be denied an education, but, you should be aware that the students sleep in dormitories." She said noting how Raven had gone very still at that before groaning,

"_Go se!_" He hissed and carried off, stringing a large amount of expletives together in a fashion that the Chinese language lended itself to only too well. Moody snorted with suppressed laughter as he caught several of the more... imaginative comments prompting a few raised eyebrows from those present and an almost silly grin from Tonks,

"Wonder if he'll teach me some of that?" She pondered, Moody smirked,

"I don't think any of those can translate." He said still sniggering.

Dumbledore's eyes were in fast-forward twinkle time by about the time Raven wound himself back down, "I am going to go out on a limb and guess that none of those words were particularly polite and request that you please not repeat them while at Hogwarts." He said genteelly prompting another petulant glower from the male,

"Just so you know, Dormitories drive me up the wall. I am _the_ lightest sleeper on the hemisphere. A rat scuttles around in the next room and I'll wake up." He pointed out.

"But that's what silencing charms are for." Tonks pointed out with a grin, Raven snorted,

"Then how will I know if someone's sneaking up to prank me? Trust me, it's happened before. Anthromorphs are little shits when it comes to pranks, especially the felines. Wait, 'at Hogwarts'?" He echoed curiously, "You mean you've already decided to accept me despite not having finished the voting?"

"The majority have already cast in your favour." Dumbledore pointed out with a smirk which had Raven shrugging,

"Alright."

-

Dumbledore had seriously underestimated his newest student's ire at the intrusion into his mind, the compulsion he attempted to exert and the Veritaserum in the tea on top of the aurors brought along into the room as well. Raven had stalked out of that meeting with a smile on his face and his new Hogwarts letter in hand, the moment he left the Leaky Cauldron however, his magic began to spark with anger and he allowed the mask of an affable youth drop and be replaced with the expression of a man on war-path.

Draco had to wait outside while Raven conducted business with the goblins, something about transferring some of his money and possessions from a private vault in the far east to one over here. Goblins were particularly good at this but they rarely ever got someone asking for funds from further a field than Russia or Austria. Egypt at the farthest.

"OK, thank you Warrior Hookchin, may your swords never dull." Draco pushed away from the door as he heard his pet bid the Goblin farewell,

"And you too Lord Raven, may the arms of the goddess forever welcome you." Replied Hookchin before turning to whatever business he had back inside the small room,

"Can we go and get our supplies now?" he asked pointedly as the black haired teen ran a hand through his hair, one hand wrapped around a Magical Wallet that the Goblins had provided him with, it would draw money from his vault when he spoke the password and how much currency he requested and bring it straight into his wallet. Any change would be taken back to his vault and as a bonus it was charmed against thievery, water and other things; in short, it was as tough as Dragon hide –which it probably was.

Raven laughed shouldering Draco a little so he had his back against the wall, "What? You getting impatient?" He asked teasingly, eyes lidded leaning in close to the blond whose breath had caught rather painfully in his throat, his heart practically pounding a war dance in his rib-cage. "Hm? You are aren't you?" he asked looking up through his lashes even as he leaned closer still, never actually _touching_ the Malfoy heir, as his hot breath fanned over the blond's throat and chin, their lips hovering within centimetres of each others.

Draco cleared his throat, attempting to cough and squeak 'no' at the same time. "N-no." He choked; Raven smirked moving closer still,

"Hmmm, maybe it's just me then." He pondered before pulling away from the rather dumbfounded blond and sauntering down the corridor, making sure to move his rear-end suggestively as he did so, leaving Draco glued with his back against the wall trying to breathe, before he laughed, "I thought you wanted to get a move on?" He teased, startling the blond into action.

"That wasn't fair." He complained as they reached the main atrium of the bank, prompting a laugh from Raven as they descended into Diagon Alley,

"You sound almost disappointed." He pointed out with a wicked grin, as he examined his list and stalked off toward Ollivanders' and pushed open the door for them both to enter, "We could always finish that back at your place, if you want to." He purred propping his chin onto Draco's shoulder once the blond was stood in front of him, thus causing him to go bright red again and Raven to smirk evilly. Oh god, coughing blood was _ssoooo_ worth this.

"Ahh, Mr Potter the younger, I was wondering when I would be seeing you again." Announced a wispy voice from the shadows, Raven didn't bother removing his head from where he was quite happily making Draco intensely uncomfortable,

"Sorry, wrong person. And you might want to work on your Shadow Walking, I heard you coming from the back room." He announced cheerfully flicking green eyes at the creepy dude with the silvery moon eyes and grinned, "Ahh Orpheus, long time no see. You still won't give up on that theory will you?" He asked lightly, as if his true identity was just a big joke.

"I know whom I am speaking to." The old man declared with an almost indignant sniff, which struck Draco as odd, the only emotion he had ever seen the old man exclude was creepy and excited.

"And do I need to speak to my mother again about this?" Continued Raven with a sugar sweet smile, "I am not the Potters' long lost son, in fact, I just got back from afternoon tea with them and they had no idea who I was. That's no way for a parent to act toward their child now is it?" He continued glibly, ignoring the increasing expression of discomfort on Ollivander's face, "After all, saying that they're my parents and that I have a famous big brother would just be rubbing salt into a raw wound I mean, you know as well as I do that I never knew my birth parents, you're a very cruel individual to bring up such a delicate subject when I've told you before hand that I would much rather remain as Raven Greyback than the Freak or Boy like I was before. Can I have a wand now?"

Draco blinked trying to absorb all that while Ollivander looked rather defeated and began to shuffle off into the back of his shop, with a youth as powerful as Raven only wands of a specific quality would survive in his hands.

"Don't trouble yourself Dragon-boy." Puffed that warm breath on the back of his neck again as he felt the younger male's body press against his, surprisingly small hands fisting in the fabric of his clothing, "My sob story ain't nothing to do with you so just... put it out of your mind."

Draco turned to look at the dark haired youth, bloody hell; it was like he was channelling a Hufflepuff, or worse, a Gryffindor. He was actually _worried_ about the mudblood git, how dare he make a Malfoy feel sorry for him! Draco opened his mouth to no doubt say something scathing when Ollivander returned, his arms laden with various boxes of a different colour compared to the usual black and white boxes that covered the walls of the store. He frowned slightly at the sight of them,

"Here, I know that my usual wands are likely to explode when you channel your magic down them so I brought the ones that I thought would tolerate your power better. What happened to the one you made yourself?" he demanded frowning slightly,

"Vampire snapped it. I didn't really need it that much; I can go wandless just as easily. Hogwarts demands that I use a wand though, specifically one from your store, it's like they've never considered anyone powerful enough for wandless magic. _Bakamono_."

Ollivander looked like he was going to faint at the thought of a snapped wand, or going wandless. And for a personal wand created by the wielder... it was practically sacrilege to him.

"Right," he coughed slightly, "I know what your strengths are Mr Pot- err, Mr Greyback, try this. Elm, 13-inches, dragonheart string from a Hungarian Horntail. Give it a wave." He said handing the wooden instrument over, Raven sighed and gave it a careless flick causing the whole room to light up and several things to explode. "Oh no, no, no. _Reparo_. Here try this one, Ebony, 10 inches, Phoenix feather from a Night Phoenix found in France."

With an arched eyebrow Raven waved that one too, the window shattered to the sound of the American, 'Star-spangled banner' theme.

"Cedar, 15 inches, Unicorn tail hair. Slender."

Something caught fire.

"Hazel, 12 inches, Veela hair, rather swishy."

"Maple, 12 inches, Dragonheart string, rather rigid."

"Hawthorn, 12 inches, phoenix feather."

"Oak, 12 inches, unicorn tail hair."

"Holly, 11 inches, phoenix tail feather, rather swishy." It was a strong reaction, very, very strong, Ollivander's eyebrow shot up rather violently at the display as he eyed the youth in front of him suspiciously. "It seems to like you." He commented gently, Raven snorted,

"It's not the one." He stated calmly, "Something else is affecting it and it's got nothing to do with me."

_That_ got his attention,

"Something else?"

"Yes. Something not mine." Raven stated coolly before sighing and waving the holly wand a bit, watching as the lights bounced across the room as a small idea began to gather in the back of his head... "_Accio, my wand_." One of the boxes shuddered before shooting out, straight into Raven's hand.

"Oh! One of my little experiments, a handle of Cherry wood and a shaft of Elm, phoenix crest feather soaked in dragon's blood, 13 inches long." Ollivander rattled off; staring at the wand Raven was now handling with great care. He eyed the boy shrewdly, he had expected ever since the first time the Headmistresses of Heinlin requested he come in and teach one of their Wand Craft lessons that he was face to face with the lost Twin as they were now calling him. Those eyes were far too much like Lily's and when he was a child, he could have been the mirror-image of his older brother Aiden judging by the pictures of him in the newspaper. He had been incredibly shocked at the sheer amount of power the child possessed at such a young age, but watching him interact with the other students, all of difference species it put his mind at ease, there was nothing, _nothing_ malicious in the boy. But... the young man in front of him... that wand was meant for war.

Cherry represented love, invocations and blessings of sacred fires, spells of finding, hunting, conflict, war, competition, passion, communion with animals, unification of groups or tribes, and the amplification of magical will. The boy _was_ very passionate, just listening to him chatter away to his companions about anything and everything you could tell, he was completely animated, his eyes sparkled and he practically glowed, and to see him interact with the various magical species at the school, preventing fights from breaking out by acting as a go-between to sooth ruffled feathered and bruised egos, it was remarkable. The boy would be an excellent ambassador. Elm possessed a special affinity with "the underworld" and death –healing, fertility, gardening, rebirth, _destiny_, wisdom, the passage from one life (or phase of life) to another, metamorphosis and endurance. Not surprising considering the boy had majored in Necromancy and Battle Magicks; top of his class, if Orpheus remembered correctly, and that was a _very_ tall order considering some of the characters that attended Heinlin. Raven, not being as physically strong as some of his classmates relied on his intelligence and cunning in a fight against others, he often used his small stature, agility and amazing flexibility to his advantage by twisting to impossible angled during a fight to get a blow in through someone's guard. During magical fights, he was very strong, stronger than most humans and other magical creatures but he was not the strongest, if he came up against a magically superior classmate he would use everything in his arsenal against them, Orpheus even remembered a memorable fight between the boy and a werewolf where the werewolf ended up hanging from the school rafters covered in bright orange spots with his clothes transfigured into chocolate and slowly melting off his body. It had to have been uncomfortable. He would do well in Slytherin but Orpheus knew the boy was a Gryffindor at Heart, he didn't have the ambition for a Slytherin, add to that, he was too bullheaded and noble for the Hat to place him anywhere bu the Lion House.

It matched though Orpheus had been expecting a more Yew and Ebony mix from the boy if there was going to be a mix, Yew represented immortality, death and resurrection, something which Orpheus thought would be right up Raven's alley considering his Necromancy abilities. Yet it obviously wasn't. And Ebony, Ebony was traditional for Dark Moon magic, those operations that seek to banish, dissolve, dissapate or cast off evil or outworn influences. Strongly attuned to Nienna, goddess of Memory and Forgetting, Joy and Sorrow. Its presence and energy was very strong, and so it was not a wood for the faint of heart.

"I'll take this one." Raven stated holding the Cherry and Elm one up even as he placed the Holly one down, Orpheus looked at the Holly wand seeming to have a mental debate with himself before sighing.

Holly had always been regarded as a powerful protective wood, good against evil spirits, poisons, angry elementals, and lightning. It is also associated with dream magic and fertility, and is well-suited for any magic dealing with the overthrow of old authorities, success in business or endeavours, or even spells seeking progress to a new stage of development. And with the core... If _that_ wand had chosen Raven... then...

Orpheus sighed deeply, "Take it. I'll even half the price, of both of them. I cannot sell this wand to anyone else but the one it chooses, it chose you. You're stuck with it boy." He stated calmly even as Raven turned cold, so very cold, green eyes onto him. Before grinning sweetly, the very picture of innocence,

"Don't I need special permission from the Ministry to possess 2 wands? You have to be an Auror for that and I doubt they'll allow me to carry two unless they have my full record, a record which would get me sent to prison I might add." He said calmly, once again leaning on the young master Malfoy who up until now had been watching in silence and examining the shop with distain, he was now looking rather red faced and uncomfortable as the short Necromancer pressed himself up closely. Orpheus felt like laughing. He was up to his old tricks again, and if he was going to Hogwarts... he would just have to ask a friend to take lots of pictures for him. A Greyback at Hogwarts, especially _her_ son, good grief, that should give the remaining Marauders a run for their money.

"I won't say anything to the Ministry. That will be 10 Galleons and 11 sickles."

Raven smirked his eyes darkening as he caught the specific Ministry reference before handing over the money and pocketing both wands, throwing a wink at Ollivander as he and Draco left, "A pleasure doing business with you _l__ǎo tóu_. See ya _soon_."

Orpheus went pale and still as he watched them leave, waiting thirty seconds before letting out the huge breath he had been holding and rushing over to his fireplace, and tossing a large handful of Floo inside the grate.

"_Hogwarts, Headmaster's office!_ Albus! Albus are you there! I sold it! I sold the wand!"

-

"Would you please tell me just what the hell _l__ǎo tóu_ means?" Draco demanded as they made their way to Madam Malkins which was very close to Ollivanders, added to which, Draco needed a new uniform, he had grown an extra inch and a half over the holidays and now he would be flashing ankle to the school if he wore them.

"It means Old Fellow or Old man in Chinese." Raven explained cheerfully as they stepped inside, "If you want to learn Chinese I could teach you a bit, mostly cuss words though. I know a few languages but I know how to swear in loads. Unfortunate habit I picked up from my cousin Ryuu."

"Hogwarts seventh year uniforms and make it snappy." Draco stated to the seamstress as she hurried out from behind the counter a slightly pained expression on her face at the sight of the Malfoy heir, Raven was beginning to notice that the blond received this look quite often and was finding it exceptionally amusing. "And what does _fēng mì k__ǔn_ mean?"

"Loosely, honey bunch." Raven teased with a grin as he was ushered onto a stool to get pinned like some Brazilian Voodoo doll, not that he minded, hemming needles were a lot nicer than the knitting needles he had some crazy Werewolf granny try to stab him with once, honestly the woman was off her rocker, just because he wore a silver ring she thought he was out to kill her. Never mind that she was trying to kill him with a _silver_ knitting needle wrapped in her wrinkly little fist.

"You called me your _honey bunch_ in front of the headmaster and my godfather!?" Draco demanded appalled, and turning bright red at the thought of it, Raven laughed again,

"It's not like they could understand me." He stated flippantly, not mentioning the fact that Moody probably understood everyword he'd uttered in that room, "And even if they did have a translation spell, or listening devices in the room, I cast a charm to make 'em go insane before we went in. All they're gunna get from those devices are the Spice Girls: Greatest hits, playing over and over again."

"Who are the Spice Girls?"

"... We need to educate you on Muggle Culture my friend."

-

Draco sighed leaning against the lamppost outside Quality Quidditch Supplies, Raven had been adamant about getting his broom without someone hovering over his shoulder; his excuse was that he wanted it to be a surprise for when he made the Quidditch team. Draco was so certain that Raven would get into Slytherin he didn't entertain the fact that he might get into another house, the boy was just to cunning for anywhere _but_ Slytherin.

"Well if it isn't Ferret-boy out on his lonesome?" Draco turned slightly to glower at Aiden Potter who was stomping over with a scowl on his face, Weasel and Beaver behind him as the Weasel fingered his wand in case of attack while Beaver looked angry at her friends for trying to pick yet another fight. Draco had to admit he tolerated Beaver better than either of her associates; at least she had brains and knew when to back the fuck off.

"Well if it isn't Potty parading around as if he owned the place." The blond sniped back, rolling his eyes and turning back to glance at the shop entrance, where the hell was his Pet? If he didn't get out here within the next 10 minutes, not even Draco would step in to protect him from McNair or Avery the next time they took an interest in the green eyed youth.

"I as good as do Malfoy, in case you haven't noticed. I'm not the one with a known Death Eater for a father who gets dirty looks from everyone he passes. I wonder, if I cursed you here and said you attacked me, would you go to Azkaban for it?" The black haired male pondered out loud, glaring viciously at the blond. Ever since they first met on the train they had _hated_ each other, Draco despising Aiden for turning down his friendship when Draco had expressedly gone against his father's wishes in attempting it. Someone had told his father and when Draco returned for the Christmas holidays he was _crucio_'d and forced to drink several compulsion potions, potions that Severus countered not long after when Draco returned to Hogwarts but... Aiden just hated him for the simple reason he was a Slytherin and his father was a Death Eater, no rhyme or reason, just that.

Draco pushed himself away from the lamppost to glare challengingly at Aiden who stalked his way over, looking slightly ridiculous as his round bottle-cap glasses threatened to slip from his slightly crooked nose –the product of a Bludger Dobby had enchanted to '_save_' him during their second year. "Try it and I'll make you wish that broken nose was the least of the things that marred your ugly dog face." The blond sneered, staring down at his adversary, there was only an inch difference between their heights now and Draco was going to lord it for all it was worth.

"Aiden don't. He's not worth it!" Granger sniped from where she was stood watching the exchange with irritation in her hazel eyes.

"Shut up mudblood." Draco sneered and prepared to dodge aside when Potter's fist rocketed out of nowhere, only to have it abruptly stopped by a smaller, much more tanned hand which had what appeared to be several snake bite scars almost faded into nothing upon it.

"Is something the matter?" Raven asked lightly broom package slung over one shoulder, an eyebrow raised in askance, "Did I hear you call someone a mudblood Draco?" He asked softly, looking at the blond coolly from the corner of his eye while he calmly gripped Aiden's wrist to prevent him from escaping or throwing a second punch. Not that the bespectacled youth would attempt it with his jaw on the floor, staring at the slightly shorter near-mirror image of himself with long hair stood in front of him.

"So?" Draco sneered, grey eyes flicking from one to the other, noticing the similarities in their appearance more acutely than ever.

"Apologise." Raven ordered quietly, looking directly at Draco straight in the eye, he didn't bother using Legilimency, or empathy or anything like that. He just looked and Draco began to feel uncomfortable. "Apologise to the lady, you're above using such disgusting insults. Only the stupid and unimaginative degrade themselves to insulting others based on their blood, gender, skin colour, religion and sexual preference. If you're going to insult someone, insult something that they themselves are actually at fault for." He reasoned softly, making sure his voice only reached Draco and the youth whom was staring stupidly at him.

Draco sighed, gritting his teeth, he really didn't want to do it but the look in Raven's eyes suggested pain should he disagree, "I apologise for my improper use of language Miss Granger, in future, if I insult you, it will be for something you deserve." He said just a little louder for the bushy haired mudblood to hear, "Happy now?" he hissed, Raven smiled brightly landing a kiss on Draco's cheek before stepping between Aiden and the rather stunned blond and dragging the black haired male over to his friends.

"Very." He chirped. "Here's your village idiot. Keep him out of trouble, least he ends up doing anything potentially embarrassing, again." He said dropping the black haired male's wrist and waving at the rather stunned bushy haired witch and scowling red head before stepping back.

"Wait!" Aiden yelled grabbing the shorter male by the shoulder and spinning him around, "W-who are you?" He asked shakily, this had to be his little brother! They looked almost exactly alike, green eyes, black hair, pale skin, they were even similar in height and they almost looked exactly like dad, Aiden's face being a little longer and the stranger's being more streamlined and feline but the similarities were too similar. He had been looked everywhere for his younger brother, _everywhere_, he'd even written to Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum at Beauxbatons and Drumstrag respectively for their help in locating him. To no avail.

"Raven, Raven Greyback. Who're you?" He asked, true he didn't know who the Boy-Who-Lived was, surviving the Killing Curse wasn't that much of a big deal to a Necromancer, it was practically an entrance requirement to learn how to throw it off but of course Europe had to ban Necromancy so no one was aware of it. He just knew his older brother was famous for vanquishing a Dark Lord.

Aiden licked his lips, hopefully he could make an impression before his younger brother walked away and learned of the Boy-Who-Lived, he was certain it was his younger brother, he had to be. "Aiden, Aiden Potter. Pleased to meet you." He said, Raven nodded,

"I'm sure. Especially considering how you just tried to deck my rather stunned companion whom had done nothing at all to you save stand there and reply to your likewise hostile remarks. I saw everything." He said cheerfully, smiling lightly even as something in Aiden told him to move away from the cheerful youth, he learned early on from Tom Riddle that being Charismatic and non-malignant were two _very_ different things.

"Things have been like that between them for years, Malfoy started it anyway!" Ron stated, jumping to his friend's defence, Raven shrugged turning slightly,

"I don't care who started it. If I catch either of them at it again, I'll end it." He stated calmly, "Happy Hanukkah." He said before sauntering back over to the stock still blond and ruffling his hair.

-

**(1)** Points for anyone who can catch the Shadow Hearts reference in there. XDD Not that I made it difficult or anything. The mentioned Magical Creature was Yuri, and the Ravenclaw heiress was Alice. This will be probably come up in later chapters.

**(2)** fēng niú bìng huáng: Mad Cow diseased Horse Leech. I used a Chinese translator online so if it doesn't blend well, (shrug) take it up with them.

**(3) **lǎo tóu: Old Fellow, Old man, Old Gentleman. Whichever, personally I wanted to go with the old man.

**(4)** fēng mì kǔn: Honey bunch. XDD I call people my honeys or my honey bunches. I'm weird like that.

**(5)** Go se: Crap from what I know, I picked it up from Serenity/Firefly. It either means Shit or Crap. I'm leaning more toward crap.

-

**Extra, extra long chapter for you :D hope you like it! Wand wood stuff credited to the Third Floor Corridor RP site, go check it out, its really cool. I'm selene, tell 'em I informed you when you get Sorted and I'll come and find you for a chat. XD. Review please!!**

**NOTE: This chapter has been tweaked of its problems. Hopefully.**


	4. C4: Chaos

**Flight of the Raven**

-

**Yarsh, another update 'specially for you guys. Feel special:D**

**Please note: Chapter three has been corrected of the small error concerning Raven's wand woods. :D**

-

**Full Summary**

_WARNING: _Slash, Independent!Harry, Slave!Harry, Twin!Harry, Grey!Powerful!Harry, (:D Oh you love it really.) Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron-bashing, James and Lily-bashing.

On the fated night of all Hallows eve 1981, no one ever knew what really happened at the little cottage dubbed 'Godrics Hallow'. Twin boys both marked, streaked in blood, dark magic splattered all around. The elder twin was named the Boy-Who-Lived, the mark of a lion's paw on his left shoulder, marking him as the Heir of Gryffindor. But what of the Younger Twin? Upon the suggestion of the aged Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, the youngest of the pair was to be left with his mother's sister, Petunia Dursley, never to know his true roots until he returned to Hogwarts. However, things didn't go quite as so brilliantly planned. Abandoned in an Orphanage in May of 1983, three-year-old Harry Potter is adopted by an American Witch, Selene Dulcis Greyback, Necromancy Professor of the Heinlin Arial Academy of magic, and her werewolf husband, Ixion Greyback, Weaponry, hand to hand, Defensive and offensive Magicks Professor at Heinlin Academy in July 1983. Renamed Raven Morrigan Dulcis Greyback he becomes the youngest student to ever graduate from Heinlin at 15-years-old, the usual age when Students are accepted _into_ the Academy. Two years after graduating, our favourite little assassin is tracking a target when he is caught by Slavers in Arabia. Only to be sold off to, of all people, the Poncy blond Ferret of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, and come face to face with his past.

-

_Raven/Draco, Selene/Ixion, Ryuu/Donovan, Tanya/Blaise, Neville/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Sirius/Anayla, Remus/Rhiannon, Tonks/Charlie, Bill/Fleur, Lily/James, Miho/Snape._

-

**Chapter Four**

**Chaos**

-

Aiden chewed his lip sitting in his window seat, thoughts turbulent as he watched the stunning scenery outside the small square of his world.

'_I don't care who started it. If I catch either of them at it again and I'll end it._'

Had that... had that teenager been his younger brother? They looked so much alike; there was only a few inches or so between their heights, black hair and green eyes, Aiden looked more like their father but... Raven looked almost exactly like their mother. Exactly like Lily but male. But... but he didn't have a scar on his forehead. A glamour maybe? Or just a complete stranger?

"Aiden, sweetie? Are you alright?" asked a feminine voice rousing the 17-year-old from his thoughts, Aiden jolted turning to look at his mother before frowning slightly as her hair turned black and her eyes darkened, he turned away and returned to staring at the small photograph in his lap. A simple silver framed photo of his parents waving and smiling, each one supporting a child, a twin, in their arms. His mother held his younger brother, Harry, and his father held him. "Aiden, sweetie, what's wrong?" Lily Potter-Evans asked as she sat down beside her son in the window seat, folding her legs under her.

He had been quiet and sullen ever since they returned from Diagon Alley, his eyes were dark and he hadn't even fire-called his friends for their usual sleep over the night before heading to Hogwarts, a tradition started in their third year.

"Mom... Harry... Harry didn't die, did he?" Aiden asked, his bangs obscuring his face, Lily's expression moulded into one of shock, Dumbledore had told Aiden that his little brother was alive?

"No he didn't. But... all the Point-Me spells seem to go haywire just looking for him, even the Ministry Aurors and the trackers that Albus placed upon him are coming up with nothing." She explained shifting so she was sat beside him, Aiden leaned against her, his face buried against her shoulder, like he used to as a child. The red head smiled sadly, it was tough when everyone thought you were a saviour and then, out of the blue, they suddenly declare that you're not good enough. And then you find out that a brother you never knew existed was actually the one who rescued them all, before being thrown out to die.

"Fawkes?" Aiden asked his muffled voice holding just enough hope that it almost broke Lily's heart to tell him the truth.

"Can't find him either."

Silence.

"Mom... I think... I _have_."

-

The morning they were scheduled to depart for Hogwarts was probably the closest thing Raven had ever seen to panicked in the Malfoy household. Draco was up earlier than usual (he should know, he'd snuck into the blond's bed again.) checking all over his room, pacing, going through his clothes looking for a suitably impressive robe to wear for the morning, looking for something for Raven to wear despite the younger male's affirmation that he would just show up in his school robes then he wouldn't have to get naked to change. To which he then started teasing Draco until the blond went bright red and spluttered that his uniform would be fine.

Raven: 13, Draco: nil. Life was good.

House elves were popping in and out of the room, Draco was yet again pacing, Raven had retreated into his cage and was now amusing himself by playing a musical tune on the bars of his cage with the use of a spoon a knife and a fork. He couldn't help but smirk as he successfully tapped out a rendition of an Orange Range tune and driving Draco up the wall even more, eventually he decided to cease in his amusements, now was _probably_ not the time to play Driving-Draco-Up-The-Walls if the twitch in the blond's left eye was any indication.

From what Raven had overheard in the mansion, everyone seemed to think he would get into Slytherin, he admitted he probably would end up in the Serpent house, especially with his Parselmouth abilities and tendency to manipulate others rather exquisitely. But the Gryffindor house was probably a close second, there weren't very many people who would attempt to use a rabid werewolf as a snuggle toy, nor would they willingly put their head's into a Norwegian Ridgeback's mouth to find out where her toothache was. Somehow, Raven found himself doing things like that upon a regular basis; his mother claimed he would make her go grey before she hit 50. Something which he joked about living just long enough to see, to which _she_ threatened to use a Necromancy curse on him and the argument was dropped.

Raven was _not_ ashamed to say he was a mama's boy. After all. His mama kicked ass.

"Draco. Time to go." Narcissa said poking her head in through the door, eyeing her son as he paused on his 64th circuit of the room and his pet who was currently throwing paper planes across the room and managing to hit one of the portraits in the face every time. She may have been disapproving at first but... now she found Draco's little pet to perhaps possess the best conversational skills in the house. It didn't hurt that he flattered her outrageously.

"Yes mother." The blond answered shortly as his mother nodded and retreated, pursing her lips in amusement as the other teenager threw her a saucy wink. Draco snorted and shot his pet a glower, "You'd better not act like that at Hogwarts. You'll have half the female population mail-ordering Love Potions to dig their claws into you." He pointed out.

Raven snorted crawling out of his cage and stretching remarkably cat-like before scratching at the small of his back, "They'd have a hard time of it. C'mon, the Lady Cissa has requested our presence in the Floo chamber."

"She hates it when people call her Cissa." Draco pointed out swinging his favourite black and silver cloak on; Raven shrugged smirking wickedly as he brushed himself off,

"Didn't seem to mind last night." He pointed out before breezing out of the room smirking to himself as Draco spluttered again at the unvoiced implications. Let him chew on _that!_ He had after-all chatted to the Lady Malfoy the previous night in the downstairs parlour about his duties once at Hogwarts. Protect the whelp seemed to the main priority. They were paying him of-course, it didn't take all that long for Narcissa to notice the restraints he wore were nothing more than ornate silver, woman had a nose for good quality and asked him to conjure her some silver jewellery in return for her silence and a small fee to protect her son. So Raven had himself a job and half if it was keeping quiet about it to the rest of the populace. Great, he could do that, no problemo. Raven laughed softly to himself no doubt Draco would take his comment the wrong way so he figured he should get a head start on the blond as he trotted down the hall, before his lordship came to his senses and went for him with murder in his eyes.

BANG!!

Which was probably now. "GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!!!" Right on time.

Raven laughed and started running full tilt through the mansion, "Why would I do that? You're trying to kill me!" He pointed out laughing as he startled one of the house elves into dropping a pile of folded towels, "Ah! _Gomen ne_!" he called out jumping down the stairs, narrowly missing Lucius Malfoy whom he darted behind with a laugh, "Your son is trying to kill me!" He exclaimed just as the blond skidded to a stop at the top of the stairs, his flushed face abruptly drained of colour.

"F-father!"

Lucius arched an eyebrow at his son and then looked to the sneaky raven haired youth sniggering behind him as he clutched at the elder blond's robes, "What have you done now?" He asked in a rather long suffering tone, directing his question to the youth behind him, Narcissa had requested –no _demanded_, that they treat the boy with as much respect as they would any other pureblood Lord, even if he acted far from it. Lucius had agreed only because she'd threatened to snap his cane, again, so now he'd begun to treat the other youth as he would another son. The house certainly seemed a lot more lively with both boys making a nuisance of themselves in it. He was still deciding whether or not that was a good thing.

"I just told him that I spoke with his mother last night and he flew off the handle. Completely the wrong conclusions, honestly Draco-dearest, get your mind out of the gutter!" The black haired youth admonished before sniggering and darting away. Draco coloured angrily and bowed to his father before taking off after the younger boy intent of tearing out his throat or tossing off at least a _crucio_.

Lucius shook his head and went back into the parlour to finish reading the Daily Prophet. He'd completely forgotten why he'd left the room in the first place.

-

Raven didn't like trains.

No, didn't like, was not a strong enough word for him, not without first explaining why.

His very first mission after graduation had been on a train, not that he hadn't had missions before graduation –but not many people were willing to trust a child with illegal business, no matter how many different ways they could kill you. His first mission turned into a bloodbath on a train from Shanghai to Bangladesh, it was mixed, three carts were dedicated to Magic folk and magical species and the other five were for muggles and the witches/wizards who could intermingle and didn't wish to pay the extra fare for a Magic cart.

Someone in the magic carts had brought a cursed artefact with them, not knowing it was so dangerous, it possessed a malignant soul of a Demi-Demon who had preformed forbidden magicks to attain his full Demonic abilities. Raven had felt the wrong magic the moment he had entered into the train, his mission was to actually _steal_ that artefact for the Demi-Demon coven in Russia and kill its current possessor.

He'd infiltrated the compartment easily enough; he'd even managed to convince the others to leave so he and his target would be alone. He never counted on his target being a Child Molester, and while Raven may have been a little older than his usual meals –try 8-13-year-olds, Raven was small and moved with grace that had caught the older male's attention and desire. Before the black haired 15-year-old could make a lethal move on the other's life, he made a sexual move on the teenager, startling him into reacting with an elemental attack of fire. Searing and slashing into his attacker's hand and throwing him backwards onto his seat, apparently the man didn't know how to activate the artefact and release the soul within, well, they found out how that day. With his hand still on fire and dripping blood everywhere, he grabbed the artefact –a small winged statuette of some kind of creature, and smeared blood over the creature's mouth and body. Awakening it.

The backlash of magic flung Raven through the window, it was only his transformation into one of his Animagi forms that prevented his very messy death on the rocky-terrain going over 120-miles an hour beneath him. Coming to his senses, he flew as fast as he could to catch up with the train, just as the screaming began.

The Demon's soul had possessed the older man as he was the one with the stronger spiritual power in the empty compartment –Raven having already broken through the window when it quested for a body, all in all though, the man was rather weak so the Demon's possession of his body caused several physical manifestations. His skin darkened and became resistant to most spells and blades couldn't bite through the thick hide; hands became talon-like claws with thick armour plating, fire vomited from rubbery pulled back lips, fixed in an endless snarl as previously water blue eyes glowed black and red with blood-lust and madness.

The non-magical inhabitants were slaughtered, everyone was slaughtered save for three of four Blue Nundus who had been contracted by the Fae –who were at odds with the Demon-Covens at the time, for the exact same mission that Raven himself was on. He arrived just in time to prevent the death of a Nundu by throwing a high-powered Parselmouth Banishing charm on it. Throwing the creature three carriages down the train, where it melted into darkness using Shadow Walking, an ability that the Nundus could not perform as their magics were tied a tad too closely to light and earth as their school was situated in Africa, one of the hottest countries Raven had ever been to.

It took them three hours to kill the bastard. Three hours of running, hiding, fighting, tripping over dead bodies and landing face first in someone's torn open stomach, the scent of death, fear and pain overpowering everything. Raven had to hone his Shadow senses to never before-seen levels during those hours, his instincts on over-drive, they managed to capture the Demon at the expense of one of the Nundus who was too proud or too stupid to follow the lead of a 15-year-old, no one mourned him. Raven had to think fast and ended up using a Necromancy Summoning charm invented on the fly, well, not entirely on the fly. He had been creating the spell for months, it was far from being complete and he had been going over his notes with his mother and a few other advanced Necromancers at the school before he'd left for that mission. But he'd cast it without thinking about how unfinished it was and instead worked by instinct and wrenched the Demonic soul from the body it had infiltrated –unfortunately tearing the body apart as well, and bound it to a random ball-point pen he'd had in his pocket.

Ever since that incident, Raven had hated trains. Every time he was on one for prolonged amounts of time the scent of death and blood and fear over-powered his senses, he began to feel claustrophobic and his Shadow senses would become super sensitive and drive him to distraction every time someone with even the slightest ability in elemental manipulation shifted.

So, he had curled himself up into the corner of the compartment that Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Millicent and Theodore usually claimed –enlarged it so there was enough room for Greg and Vince this year, picked up one of his Necromancy books that Ryuu had been kind enough to toss in a Void Pocket for him to find and ignored them in the hopes they wouldn't notice his ever so slight trembling.

He hated trains.

They always smelt of blood.

-

Draco watched the black haired youth curled in the corner reading a book in a strange curved language that the blond had no hope of understanding, he watched as Pansy started flirting with the black haired youth only to be received with a small smile and a shake of his head as he returned to his book. Looking a little closer, he was definitely paler than usual, and it didn't escape Draco's notice that when the train started he flinched.

The journey passed peacefully as usual, Draco couldn't be bothered to make his usual train journey taunts to Potty and his gang of Noa's Ark Rejects, add to that he had the feeling that the black haired youth beside him would have objected rather... adamantly about. But looking at him now... Raven looked tense and pale where he was huddled beside the window, occasionally twitching his astonishingly green eyes snapping up from his book to glower suspiciously at the shadows in their compartment making the blond a little twitchy and paranoid himself. He had mentioned something by the name of Shadow Walking while in Ollivanders' and from the name; Draco deduced that it was a form of soundless Apparation using shadows as gates or portals.

Around lunchtime the Old Bag with the lunch trolley came wheeling around and opened the door, startling Raven so badly that he pulled a knife, though Draco could honestly say he was the only one to notice the moment of sheer predatory instinct that filtered through the 17-year-old's eyes before he registered that the old woman wasn't a threat and once again spirited away that wickedly sharp looking blade. Draco could have sworn he'd seen his father lock that in the secret compartment beneath the Drawing Room floor.

Sitting himself back down –arms loaded with Cauldron Cakes, the blond shoved one under the edgy teen's nose, expecting the flinch but still startled by it. What had happened to make Raven so jumpy when he was usually so unflappable?

"Uh, no thanks. I think I'd hurl if I ate anything." Raven explained with a small strained smile before returning to looking out of the window, ignoring the cake as Draco shrugged slightly and tossed it to Vincent who almost dropped it on the floor before Pansy caught it and _handed_ it to him. Good beater or no, Vince was useless when it came to catching.

After that, they settled down again, Vince and Goyle steadily munching their way through the snacks while Pansy curled up with her Charms book practicing the wand movements for some spell, Blaise and Theo engaging themselves in a spirited game of Chess in which they were pretty much at a stale-mate while Draco attempted to get his Arithmancy homework finished.

An hour passed before Draco jumped slightly as something warm and heavy slumped against him, looking down he blinked in surprise as Raven simply curled into a ball and fell asleep in his lap. Glancing up at Pansy in complete bafflement the black haired woman smiled, not her usual Slytherin smirk but an honest smile, she shrugged and returned to her book deciding to squee over them in the dormitory with Millicent when they arrived at Hogwarts, the other girl deciding to sit with her Ravenclaw friends this time they journeyed to Hogwarts. Draco looked at the others in bafflement but they were too busy with their own things to bother them, with a sigh the blond returned to his Arithmancy, pale fingers absently threading through black liquid silk, smiling faintly as the younger male snuggled closer, the cold tip of his nose nuzzling into his hip.

Raven was well and truly out, he had fallen asleep despite his hatred of trains, he had forgotten to Occlude his mind and now he was paying the price as memories of that trip began to replay in front of him. The way the man looked at him before shoving him backwards in his seat, one hand wrapping around his wrist, the other going for his clothing; the sudden inertia of being thrown out of a train moving at 80-miles an hour; the oppressive reek of a full-blooded Demon; the way a human body fractures and shatters when its frozen too quickly, how a body that'd been broiled from the inside out smells; the face of the Blue Nundu Alumni who died in the line of action...

Dimly he heard raised voices, strange, none of the Nundu's would be stupid enough to start arguing or fighting while there was a Full-Blooded Demon in the room and all the civilians were dead, dismembered and eaten. Who could it be then?

"... filthy Slytherin! ...do to... obviously... tortured!"

"...up filthy... don't know... just asleep!"

"... out! If ...good for you... don't want to... Mud..."

Oh sweet Goddess, what were they bitching about _now?_ Those fucking Europeans, did they have no concept of VOLUME CONTROL!!? Ugh, normally he would just let the kiddies fight but he was already short on patience due to the Hogwarts choice of Transportation, (What the hell was wrong with Aparating or Shadow Walking? Hell, even Flooing would be better than a _train_.) he was cranky damn it and he wanted to sleep! Briefly, the assassin contemplated just butchering the lot of them, it wouldn't have been a problem at Heinlin, he'd work off some frustrations, teach the idiots to keep the noise down –especially if he was sleeping as it was a well known joke around the Academy that he was _not_ a morning person, and he would do the population a favour by cutting down on the acts of rampant stupidity by killing its perpetrators.

Then he remembered he was at Hogwarts and they kind of frowned on mass slaughter.

Damn.

"Better shut your mouth Malfoy!" A boy was shouting, Raven growled loudly sounding more like some monstrous hunting cat than a human as he pushed himself up, green eyes thinned into needle slits.

"You'd _all_ better shut up." He growled angrily, looking up at all of the assembled, Hermione and Ron standing on either side of Aiden Potter who was looking rather flushed, his wand pointed directly at Draco who had wrapped is arms around Raven, almost protectively, as he sneered and snarled at the black haired Gryffindor. Vince and Greg on their feet cracking their knuckles threateningly as Pansy absently twirled her wand in her hand eyeing the intruding Lions with distain while Blaise and Nott were glowering with outright hostility their wands pointed at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I only give two warnings before I start cutting limbs off. You're on your last one, Potter. I catch you or Draco fighting again, there will be consequences." He growled, "Now get lost. I'm sleepy." He snapped flicking his fingers absently –an action that escaped the notice of most everyone around them, and the compartment door snapped shut and locked with a Silencing ward stretching over it. The rattling of the window as Potter banged on it silenced in the compartment as Raven curled up again and buried his face in Draco's stomach. If he got to sleep the first time then blood hell he most certainly would this time!

Theodore eyed the sleeping youth in Draco's lap as he once again went to sleep, Wandless magic huh? Only exceptionally powerful wizards were capable of it, the Dark Lord could do small acts of Wandless magic, levitating objects, lighting candles and other things, he had heard that the headmaster was skilled at Wandless magic, enough to prove his superiority of the Dark Lord in that field of magic. But, a simultaneous closing and locking spell along with a Silencing Ward, that was no small feat of magic. Combining the locking and closing spell was a fifth year spell and the silencing ward wasn't taught until seventh year.

Interesting. The Dark Lord would be most interested in this development.

-

"MALFOY! MALFOY OPEN THIS DOOR YOU SLIMY DEATH EATER!" Aiden roared pounding on the compartment door while Ron muttered every unlocking charm he knew and a few that he had learned from Bill in his Curse Breaking career. Hermione frowned, her brown eyes far-away as she contemplated what she had witnessed, usually one of the Slytherins came in to taunt them while they were on the train but this year they hadn't bothered.

In the split second before the seventh year Slytherins noticed their rude arrival, they looked to be doing nothing more heinous than what the Gryffindors usually did, finish their homework, play a game or –in Greyback's case, sleep. She noted the compartment had been enlarged slightly to fit more than the usual amount of students inside, that was a very difficult charm and she doubted that any of the Slytherins were capable of casting it.

Aiden of course started the fight, honestly, that boy had to learn when to grow up and stop _looking_ for trouble in a desperate attempt to live up to his title, a title that Dumbledore believed belonged to someone else. To his lost little brother.

She remembered seeing how Draco was smoothing the youth's black hair, a worried frown on his face as the New Student shivered and twitched in his sleep, flinching every time someone touched him. And of course, Aiden being the Leap-To-Conclusions True-Blue Gryffindor he is, started shouting at Malfoy to leave the new student alone. Which further sparked an argument between the Slytherins, Aiden and Ron. She herself deciding to stay well out of it, she knew things would eventually come to wand pointing and hexing and she would _not_ be the one to receive the lost points or detentions.

Then Mr Greyback woke up. And he was not happy.

Hermione shivered as she remembered the animalistic growl that tore from the youth's throat before he glared them all down, feline slitted green eyes fixed upon each face, practically glowing with anger. She would have bet her Head Girl badge that he had an Animagus form already, probably that of a large hunting cat. An Animagus form at his age, while uncommon and certainly not legal, it wasn't unheard of, the fact that she, Ron, Aiden and Ginny had been trying to attain the Animagus transformations since fourth year did frustrate her, even with the help of James Potter and the rest of the remaining Marauders.

Animagi transformations are very difficult to achieve, was it really so far out of the realm of possibility that he was capable of Wandless Magic? That the dismissive flick of his fingers snapped shut, locked and Silenced the door?

She bit her lip and watched as Aiden and Ron began to talk about blasting the doors down causing her to roll her eyes and stomp her foot to garner their attention.

She would have to keep a close eye on Mr Raven Greyback when she got to Hogwarts, he could be an agent for the Dark Lord or he really could be Aiden's younger brother. Either way, she would watch him and report her findings to the Headmaster as he had requested of her last night while at the Headquarters. Maybe if she was sneaky enough, she thought as she lectured her two bestfriends, she might be able to weasel a few answers out of Draco at the end of their prefects' meeting before the start of the Sorting ceremony.

Either way, Hermione Anne Granger would be getting answers.

-

Draco's legs were numb.

His legs were numb, he wasn't yet dressed, he needed the loo but he couldn't bring himself to move and risk waking the teenager curled onto his lap, nose jammed surprisingly pleasantly into his lower belly, warm and soft and sleeping silently in a sharp contrast to the compartment around them. Pansy snarling at Blaise for spilling Pumpkin juice on her Charms book, Blaise trying to tug Nott in front of him as a shield, Nott treading on Vince and Greg's feet eliciting yelps of pain and general hopping about the enlarged compartment.

The blond watched all this with amusement, his mind once again reminding him that _this_ was what being a Slytherin was about. Fear of the women –they're often the most venomous, survival of the fittest and Nott looking like some kind of crazed owl on crack.

Raven muttered something a frown flickering across his features as a slitted green eye flicked open and shot in the direction of the commotion before rolling and squeezing shut, the black haired male burying his face deeper into his Malfoy-Heir cushion. Draco sighed deeply,

"You might want to move while you're still awake. I need to get ready." The blond stated quietly while Nott snarled something derogatory about Blaise's mother. Raven groaned pushing himself up and glowering at Draco before smirking,

"You make a good pillow. I shall have to take advantage of that as frequently as possible." He declared before getting to his feet and stretching, his arm 'accidentally' slapping Nott in the face and thus causing him to round on the black haired youth and allow Blaise and Pansy to hide in their respective corners and for Vince and Greg to wibble over their injuries and Draco to slip out of the compartment to visit the loos and get changed. After all, anything Nott can insult him with would be pretty substandard compared to what his mother or Professtress Le Bon came up with.

When Draco returned all he could do was blink, blink rather stupidly, at the scene before him.

Blaise and Pansy desperately trying not to laugh as Vince and Greg stared stupidly as Nott's face went through every shade of red, green, white and parchment while Raven calmly reclined in his seat, legs crossed, arms folded, a small sweet smile on his lips as he practically purred at the rapidly changing colour seventh year.

"What'ssssssssss going on?" Draco asked hesitantly as the assembled looked up at his entrance, Nott looking like his personal saviour had just walked in, Pansy and Blaise looking as if they'd just had their favourite toy taken away and Raven's expression not in the least faltering for a moment.

"Nothing you should be concerning yourself with young Master Malfoy. I was just having a small conversation with young Master Nott on the use of Cruciatus verses Muggle medieval devices in regards to torturing. Personally I am leaning more toward the muggle methods. More imaginative. And permanent." The smirk of a particularly blood thirsty predator set upon his lips only further caused a change in facial tone for the dark haired Slytherin as Raven smirked at him.

Draco snorted inelegantly as he jerked his head, "Fun as that is, we should get ready now. We're due to arrive at Hogwarts in the next five minutes." He said smoothly, giving Nott his needed escape and also prompting the usual chaos that erupted from the Slytherins getting prepared to leave for the Welcoming Feast and Sorting ceremony. i.e. scoffing as many sweets as thought enough to tide them over until the actual feast, putting their books into their trunks of bags, spelling said things to only be unlocked by them –so Filch couldn't get in and search them with his dirty slimy Squiby hands.

Peering out of the window Raven frowned, "That's Hogwarts?" He asked sounding strangely subdued, almost as if he'd just seen a puppy being abandoned by its 8-year-old master who wanted to go to Disney Land Paris yet couldn't be bothered to look for a dog-sitter.

Draco leaned out and nodded, "Yup, almost over a millennia old. It's supposedly the finest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Europe, but father says it's gone majorly down hill ever since Dumbledore took the reigns. I'm inclined to believe him." The blond added bitterly before returning to warding his trunk, leaving a thoughtful and silent 17-year-old watching the silhouetted castle as they drew closer.

Raven's lips pursed, green eyes narrowing upon the castle, something was wrong.

-

'_Goddess they're tiny_.' Raven thought gleefully as he found himself stood amidst the nervous Firsties in a small atrium, he was absolutely dripping wet after taking a nose dive into the lake when one of the boats capsized –one of the Firsties was being an idiot and purposely rocking it, he then decided to stand up and when his boat mates moved to pull him back into his seat the entire thing capsized. Now he had a group of shivering and terrified firsties clinging to him like glue, viewing the older year as their personal saviour.

He didn't mind. They were kind of cute in a little minion sort of way.

One of the girls sneezed and Raven finally took pity on them, oh he wasn't going to throw a Drying charm at them, oh no, he wanted them to walk in sopping wet and looking like idiots, it might make them think twice before standing up in rickety boats in the dark. No he would throw a warming charm over them, just so they don't shiver... too much.

"They're ready for you. Follow me." Announced the stern Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House and Transfigurations Professor Minerva McGonagall stepping through the heavy oak door, casting a critical eye over the soaking wet students and Raven's catty grin. In one small mass of black, the first years and the taller soon-to-be-Seventh year, all trailed out after the stern faced woman and into the entrance hall, the First years murmuring in awe and delight while Raven frowned slightly at the worn edges he felt to the magic, the ghostly fingers prying at his Occlumency shields.

Walking into the Great Hall was certainly an experience. It was roughly half the size of the Ball Room hall at Heinlin, mostly made out of stone instead of the soft cream and white marble of his previous school, the charmed sky showing the night sky outside the castle, floating candles casting soft yet substantial light. Raven peered around the students, taking note of their positions and the houses, so... the Slytherins were not very well liked then? The Gryffindors seemed to be the favoured table amidst the students, the Hufflepuffs generally ignored or ridiculed, the Ravenclaws were generally avoided unless homework was the issue –they had egos that could put a Slytherin to shame.

Sat in front of the small huddle of first years (Raven could see Draco's look of horror at his state of soaking wetness in the corner of his eye and couldn't help but turn and give him a jaunty wave and grin.) was a much patched and frayed hat –obviously well _loved_ (snerk) Raven tilted his head, fancying that he could see some old man's face in the way it was patched, frayed and creased.

The majority of the first years jumped as a large rip in the brim of the head flapped open and suddenly burst into song.

Raven blinked. And he blinked again, starting stupidly at the ratty old pointed hat as it serenaded the school about the virtues of putting aside house differences and becoming one before going off on the different strong points of each house while Raven's brain was just stuck on the whole: _That hat... talks. They have... a talking hat. The _Fuck!?

"Now, when I call your name, you are to come up here and place the Sorting Hat on your head, when you have been Sorted, you are to go and sit at your respective table." Professor McGonagall announced holding said hat up high, "Since we have a new transfer student from China, he will be Sorted first. Raven Greyback!"

With a charming smile directed at the deputy Headmistress Raven moved out of the gaggle of first years, performing a bow that would make the Weasley Twins proud as he spun about and sat –read: _squished_, onto the stool and McGonagall dropped the hat upon his head.

'_Well, well, well. What have we here? You're no first year._'

'Haha, exellent powers of deduction! Lemme guess, Telepathy scan? S'probably the only way to get through the Occlumency barriers that most of the European population have, no?' Raven returned, a small smirk worming onto his lips, so this was how the Sorting went? A telepathy scan couldn't be blocked unless the person being scanned was familiar enough with it to throw it away, Occlumency was basically useless, one had to use their own Telepathic strength to throw it off. Raven couldn't be bothered at the moment, besides, he wanted an honest answer, was he brave enough for Gryffindor or cunning enough for Slytherin.

'_Oh! Ohohoho! A Heinlin Graduate! We haven't had anyone of your kidney grace these halls since the Founders themselves! Oh how their memory has been besmirched! Their true history butchered by time and foolish Ministry regulations._'

'I know, I've spoken to the Headmistresses on the matter. I have to admit, the castle is a lot more worn around the edges than I was expecting.' He commented sadly, dimly aware that he had been under the hat for almost 30 seconds, 'I suppose you should Sort me soon, they're getting impatient.'

'_Ah, yes. Do forgive me. It's just so rare I get to speak with someone who knows the truth. Not even the Headmasters or Mistresses have believed me in the past._'

'I'll see if I can come visit.'

'_Please do. Now, let's take a look see. Loyalty enough in spades, oh yes, your adoptive family and your school, friends, this Zen girl seems interesting. But no, your loyalty runs on a more ferocious vein, you would slaughter the poor Puffs, no I don't think Hufflepuff is the house for you. _

'_Books are not you thing are they young one? Intelligence and a love of the things you have learned, all skills and knowledge welcome but you see that there is more to life than books, Ravenclaw wouldn't have the foggiest of what to do with you. _

'_Which leaves Gryffindor or Slytherin, each would fit you like a glove, your cunning is nothing short of Salazar's own and bravery is a sixth sense. But alas, your ambition is lacking, survival is your goal in life, while slightly depressing it is far more practical than becoming _immortal_ let's say. (foolish child. –sigh-) you don't lack courage in the least. Ah, I cannot choose. Gryffindor or Slytherin boy, both gloves fit. _

'_The choice, it rests with you.'_

Raven sighed, he should have known, Slytherin or Gryffindor, which one to pick. He didn't want to go into Slytherin _just_ for Draco, that would be stupid, likewise he didn't want to go into Gryffindor just to please the _crowd_. There was only one way he could stomach either house.

'Put me where I'll cause the most chaos, panic and disorder.' He thought gleefully, a blood thirsty smirk flickering across his lips as a chuckle reigned through his mind.

'_Very well... better be –_

_-_

**Oh I'm such a rotter.**

**:D You guys'll just have to wait for chapter five to find out where he's sorted. (Yes I know this wafts of **Gabriel** but I can see it happening with Raven as well. He wants to go somewhere he can do the most damage, personally I think Slytherin with his free thinking ways and total lack of fear toward his Dark Ooziness and backing up his threats. But Gryffindor wouldn't know what to do with him, he's so against their usual bigotry –Werewolves are evil hiss bad and Raven's just like, w00t Werewolves rock. Lol. Dark does not mean evil. Lolzors.**

**Yeah. XD Either one works.**

**Hogwarts will never be the same again.**

Araceil


	5. C5: Frosty Receptions

**Flight of the Raven**

-

**A sooner update than any of you expected I'm sure. XD College gave me a day off so w00t, add to that, I'm suffering from that Time of the Month so I'm doing nothing but surfing the net and scarfing copious amounts of Galaxy chocolate and painkillers. Yay.**

-

**Full Summary**

_WARNING_: Slash, Independent!Harry, Slave!Harry, Twin!Harry, Grey!Powerful!Harry, (:D Oh you love it really.) Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron-bashing, James and Lily-bashing.

On the fated night of all Hallows eve 1981, no one ever knew what really happened at the little cottage dubbed 'Godrics Hallow'. Twin boys both marked, streaked in blood, dark magic splattered all around. The elder twin was named the Boy-Who-Lived, the mark of a lion's paw on his left shoulder, marking him as the Heir of Gryffindor. But what of the Younger Twin? Upon the suggestion of the aged Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, the youngest of the pair was to be left with his mother's sister, Petunia Dursley, never to know his true roots until he returned to Hogwarts. However, things didn't go quite as so brilliantly planned. Abandoned in an Orphanage in May of 1983, three-year-old Harry Potter is adopted by an American Witch, Selene Dulcis Greyback, Necromancy Professor of the Heinlin Arial Academy of magic, and her werewolf husband, Ixion Greyback, Weaponry, hand to hand, Defensive and offensive Magicks Professor at Heinlin Academy in July 1983. Renamed Raven Morrigan Dulcis Greyback he becomes the youngest student to ever graduate from Heinlin at 15-years-old, the usual age when Students are accepted _into_ the Academy. Two years after graduating, our favourite little assassin is tracking a target when he is caught by Slavers in Arabia. Only to be sold off to, of all people, the Poncy blond Ferret of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, and come face to face with his past.

-

_Raven/Draco, Selene/Ixion, Ryuu/Donovan, Tanya/Blaise, Neville/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Sirius/Anayla, Remus/Rhiannon, Tonks/Charlie, Bill/Fleur, Lily/James, Miho/Snape._

-

**Chapter Five**

**Frosty Receptions**

-

"_Better be..._ GRYFFINDOR!!"

The lion table exploded into applause, greatly encouraged by an ecstatic Aiden Potter, as Raven quirked an eyebrow and ducked out from under the hat, giving it a jaunty salute and sauntering off toward the table, ignoring the small puddles of Lake-water he left in his wake. Offering Draco an apologetic shrug and wry grin as he found himself sandwiched between Aiden and an exuberant Seamus when he caught sight of Draco's face amidst the sea of Slytherins.

If anyone had been bothering to look up at the staff table they would have seen the varying expressions on each of their Professor's faces. Dumbledore watched the youth with a curious intensity as the black haired male was tutted over by Ms Granger about his state of dress to which he just winked and ignored while Aiden Potter started fussing over him, it could have been his imagination, but Albus could have sworn he saw a ghost of distaste on the green eyed youth's face. They would have seen the intensity on the Potter elder's faces as they hungrily devoured every detail about the new transfer student, studying him, clapping harder than most of the other Professors, eyes never leaving his face. They would have seen the surprise and suspicion on the face of the Potions' master as he watched the Lions interact before obsidian eyes flicked to his Serpents to gauge the shocked and stunned expressions upon the faces of the Slytherin Silver Trio.(As opposed to the Gryffindor Golden Trio.)

Raven made a point of ignore his housemates as they hissed questions at him, instead he would just smile enigmatically, wink, and carry on watching his little minio–cough, uh, the first-years, get Sorted. Three of the soaking wet first-years joined the Gryffindor table while the other joined the Slytherins, Raven would have to drop by and visit her later on.

And at last with Yvonne, Lyra being Sorted into Hufflepuff, the Sorting was over and Dumbledore climbed to his feet and a hush fell upon the students.

"And without further Ado, let the Feast Begin!" Food blossomed onto the golden plates in front of them and Raven eyed the food, using a flick of his wrist to examine it for poisons, clean. With a small grin the black haired youth dug in, chatting happily with Hermione and Aiden –even if their conversation was a bit dull, noting how the red head –Ron, sulked and picked at his food as the older Gryffindors clustered around Raven and chattered to him.

More than once Raven found his eyes flickering to the Slytherin table where Draco sat pale and picking at his food and grimaced slightly as something kicked the inside of his ribs painfully. Damn.

"What was school in China like? It must be so different compared to Europe." Hermione said wistfully causing Raven to chuckle.

"Yes, it's very different." He hedged with amusement, green eyes glinting with secrets meant for no one else but himself. Hermione leaned forward, hazel eyes bright,

"Were the lessons more difficult? What subjects do they teach?" She demanded, Raven arched an eyebrow with a smirk as he chewed thoughtfully on his roast pork –he hated beef.

"I wouldn't know about the lessons, I went to a very private school because both my parents were professors there. As for the subjects... they would have been almost exactly the same as the ones here during the Founders era with the addition of several muggle courses. We don't believe in forcing our students to stay in the magical society if they don't want to." He explained with a bright smile as he flicked his wand at the goblet –transfiguring the too-sweet Pumpkin juice inside to a dry white wine he was rather fond of.

Ron scowled, "Muggle subjects? Like they'd be useful in the real world." He sneered, Raven arched an eyebrow,

"Actually if you know the base elements of an object when conjuring you'd be surprised at how easy forming it is. If I wanted to conjure a cloud of acid or poison, I'd want to know what I was making before I sent it on its way. The Muggle sciences are also incredibly useful when you take potions into account. Chemistry is very similar in that there are different reactions depending on what you use. I'm shocked that Europe doesn't have a Periodic Table of Elements for Potions yet, then again, it is based on a muggle idea so I'm not exactly surprised the Purebloods have stonewalled it."

Ron scowled as the conversation carried on with Hermione and several of the other more intelligent Gryffindor students jumping in and out with suggestions and arguments. He fell silent watching the black haired youth calmly counter everything that Seamus argued against using the muggle sciences, the way his lips quirked in a half smirk half way through the conversation as if he'd already won the argument. The darkness in his eyes, Ron sneered silently shovelling his Shepard's pie into his mouth so he wouldn't say anything stupid that may tip the new student off.

Across the Great Hall Draco watched his pet closely, mercury silver eyes watching as the green eyed male as he argued with the Lions, he watched as the youth smirked slightly before stating something to the Finnigan boy that had a few of the Mudblood's laughing while everyone else looked confused. He didn't know what to think when it came to the new Gryffindor.

As the last remnants of dessert vanished the Headmaster got to his feet and gestured for silence.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, now in these dark times there are a few new rules I must impress upon you all. This year we will be having a contingent of Aurors patrolling the school and the grounds to ensure your safety, should you see _anyone_ suspicious lurking around or suspect anyone in the student-body of being in League with Voldemort," Raven blinked as the students suddenly either flinches, squeaked –one or two even screamed, as everyone in the hall recoiled. He looked around with a puzzled expression scratching at his thick water-logged hair with a half amused and a half bemused expression on his face, "Yes, yes, settle down. If you suspect anyone of Dark activity, you are to report it to one of the Aurors, and if word reaches me that these accusations have been made out of spite or revenge or to bother the Aurors, the consequences will be dire." Blue eyes hardened as the headmaster regarded everyone in the Great Hall.

"At least it isn't Dementors this time. In our Third year there were Dementors patrolling the school to prevent any Death Eaters from attacking Aiden." Hermione whispered across the table to Raven who was sat beside the afore mentioned teen. Raven frowned,

"Dementors? Weren't they wiped out three centuries ago?" He hissed back with a puzzled frown as the Gryffindors who overheard his statement stiffened and stared at him in surprise, Raven blinked noting their reactions, "Guess not." He muttered softly.

"Now! On a lighter note," Dumbledore carried on, his voice causing any further conversation to die, "Mr Filch, the caretaker, has politely requested me to remind you that the list of banned objects in the castle this year is pinned to his office door –recently expanded to include everything from the new store The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." The corners of his lips twitched a little as if a smile was threatening to worm its way onto his lips. "I'd also like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest lives up to its name yet again and is still _Forbidden_, a few of the older years would do to remember this as well." Blue eyes definitely twinkled in their direction. "As is the Village of Hogsmeade to all those below Third year or without Parental Consent."

A confused frown flickered on Raven's face; they needed their parents to say whether or not they could leave school grounds? This... was going to be a problem. He liked his freedom _damnit!_

"Also, allow me to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, you should remember him from last year as an Assistant Professor, James Potter." The hall exploded into applause, with Raven reluctantly clapping once or twice before dropping his hands with a small frown on his face as he looked over at the Slytherin table where the majority were sat in stony silence, the First years hesitantly clapping before stopping when the older years glared at them.

"Now off you go to bed. First years, Prefects will show you to your dormitories remember the route and don't be shy about asking the portraits for directions."

"First years this way!" Hermione called over the din of the departing students, "Just follow me Raven I'll show you to Gryffindor Tower." The Muggleborn said with a smile as she ushered the students away, Raven nodded with a grin as he ruffled the hair of one of the boys who he'd jumped into the lake for, the small brunet smiling hesitantly up at him before hurrying after the Head Girl. Glancing over his shoulder, Raven frowned and stepped away from the throng of Gryffindors, sliding expertly into the Shadows. His Shadow Walking abilities were good, nothing world class like Zen's, Raven focused more in detecting and hiding in the shadows, moving through it instead of teleporting through it like Vampires and a few individuals who were closely attuned to it.

The black haired teen slipped down into the Dungeons, heading toward the Slytherin territories catching sight of a flash of blond in the gloom as the Malfoy Heir trailed behind the other Slytherins with a dark look on his face. Raven bit his lip guiltily, now that he was a Gryffindor no doubt everyone would be expecting him to be brain washed by his housemates. The true Boy-Who-Lived straightened his spine and stood tall, green eyes flashing _Avada Kedavra_ in the darkness, he would not be so weak willed to allow the prejudices of a house of idiots to sway his opinions.

Ghosting up beside the blond, Raven grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a small alcove so none of the others would notice his disappearance. Notice-Me-Not charms were tossed up with a careless snap of his fingers as the raven haired youth pushed the startled blond against the wall, pulling on a fine-boned wrist so those lips were within easy reach for the shorter teenager.

Draco choked in surprise when he abruptly found someone snagging his wrist; he hadn't even noticed anyone creeping up on him, and pulling him into a small alcove that usually housed a suit of armour. He didn't even have a chance to shout or pull his wand before he was shoved against that wall and a pair of lips assaulted his own. Mercury eyes flew wide open as those soft, hot, rough lips pressed against his own, slender small body pressing against his taller frame, the vice-like grip on his wrist loosening ever so slightly.

Draco opened his mouth to protest and allowed her to slip her tongue into his mouth and eagerly explore. His eyes flickered shut as he returned the kiss, Sweet Merlin, whoever she was she was an _incredible_ kisser. He remembered exchanging a few heated fumbles with Pansy and one or two of the younger Slytherins, even a Ravenclaw once or twice, but this... this felt different. He didn't even _know_ who his mysterious assailant was and he wasn't about to just allow any girl to kiss him –even though she was incredibly _good_ at it,

They broke away and Draco's eyes were greeted by the cheeky grin of the recently appointed Gryffindor and his mind preformed a perfect example of: _Eh!!?_

Raven couldn't help but grin when he pulled away from the blond and saw his expression, evidently Draco dearest thought he was getting some from a girl, not the new Iffindork. It was a split second of humour before the black haired youth poked Draco in the cheek, startling him out of his thoughts, Raven's grin dropping into a serious –somewhat solemn expression, as he regarded the suddenly suspicious blond.

"Just because I was Sorted into Gryffindor, don't think you'll be getting rid of me so easily Dragon boy." He stated coolly, watching the surprise flicker across the Slytherin's eyes while his face remained stonily blank, as was the Pureblood tradition. Raven sighed and took hold of Draco's hand in his own surprisingly cold fingers before he looked up at the blond, "You were my first friend in this country, regardless of the whole kidnapping and slavery thing. Don't go thinking that something as silly as House prejudice is going to change anything." He stated firmly, green eyes locked onto mercury.

"The Gryffindors won't like it. They'll make life difficult for you." He pointed out coldly, Raven snorted,

"They can try. Besides, if they kick me out, I can always come live with you, if you give me the password." He added with a sly glint in his eyes that had every ounce of stubbornness that Draco possessed going towards keeping the smile off of his face.

"Nice try." The blond commented, Raven laughed,

"Not really. So, are we alright?" He asked suddenly seeming uncertain, Draco nodded and the foreigner smiled brightly, "good. Cause I'd hate to lose my temper with you. Blood tends to be involved when that happens, and red is so not your colour." He added giving Draco the once over before flashing him a catty grin and slipped away into the darkness and vanishing. Peering out of the alcove Draco frowned looking up and down the corridor, not a sign, before collapsing back against the wall and sliding down to sit on his heels.

Oh, Holy Merlin in a bikini.

Draco had never been kissed by another boy before, he was far from being completely new to it but a few goes with a couple of girls in the past few years... none of them produced that kind of reaction in him. they hadn't felt that... good. But, that shouldn't have been right, Draco was straight, he liked girls.

Didn't he?

-

Raven had to chuckle slightly as he slipped away from Draco, poor little blond, so confused. It felt kind of unfair to Raven now, the Malfoy Heir wasn't quite sure what to think so tangled up in his mental debate of whether or not he swung one way as opposed to the other. Raven didn't have the heart to tell him the only way he could get gayer was to wear women's underwear or start with the whole limp-wrist syndrome. Then Raven would possibly have to kill him for being an annoyance.

The black haired youth started slightly as he heard voices from one of the walls, behind a tapestry, a secret passageway?

"You think Dumbledore's taking this a bit far? You-Know-Who wouldn't be stupid enough to attack the school now, and Snape says he hasn't built up his army nearly enough." A female voice asked as Raven's hearing picked up the approaching footsteps on the stone floor. A slight shift in his vision identified Auror Nymphadora Tonks, the Metamorph, and Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"I wouldn't trust anything Severus says." The male growled slightly. Raven paused chewing his lip, should he follow and possibly get some juicy gossip or go to bed?

It seemed that Raven's body decided for him as a large yawn threatened to split his jaw, sleep it was. With a small reach of his magic heat washed over his body as he felt his bones reassemble themselves in a kind of disembodied sort of way, how his head tickled as his hair shortened and his ears moved, how the rest of his body itched as fur began to grow thick and glossy across his body, clothing melting into his dark form.

"Did you hear that?" Whispered the female voice, suddenly on the alert as Raven's weight fell forward and landed with a soft thump.

In the pale light from the North facing window a large panther looked towards the tapestry, long tail flicking back and forth with indecision before alarming green eyes glinted with something resembling amusement before the large 3 and a half foot from floor to shoulder, 6 foot from nose to tail, predator padded up the stairs, nose down tracking the wisps of scent belonging to his fellow Gryffindors. Specifically the scent of the three First years doused in lake-water. Padded paws with retracted claws barely making a whisper of sound upon the cold stone floors as two Aurors stepped into the abandoned corridor from behind the tapestry, wands out and eyes wary, not realising their quarry was already two floors above them and approaching Gryffindor tower.

The large black animal took the stairs three at a time, trotting toward the large portrait of a portly woman in an elegant pink and cream ball-gown, her black hair held in fashionable (for the era that the painting was created) ringlets, her brown-green eyes watching the large feline critically as he paced back and forth in front of the picture, sniffing the air in confusion. The scents clearly said that his minions were behind the painting but Raven couldn't see any possible way of getting in, it must have been password protected. With a small growl of annoyance which had one of the Scholar portraits squeaking in fear, he transformed back and got to his feet, brushing dust from his knees and sighing.

"Evenin' M'lady." He greeted the Fat Lady with a smile and a bow,

"Good evening. Password?" She asked lightly, Raven chewed his lip and eyed the ceiling innocently, much to the amusement of those present,

He sighed and shrugged, before grinning wickedly and bracing his hands on either side of the portrait, stretching out his magic and triggering the Voice Magic wards that would allow the hidden door to swing open when the password was spoken. Essentially, he had just done the magical equivalent of a lock-pick with his aura. The youth grinned as the Fat lady squawked in surprise as the portrait swung open, narrowly missing Raven when he jumped backwards.

"Sorry M'Lady, let's keep this between you an' me, ne?" He suggested winking coyly at the woman, grinning as she blushed.

Hopping up into the Entrance portal the black haired male paused just at the entrance as he heard raised voices, it sounded like there was a bit of a disagreement.

"... Completely ridiculous! How are you going to prove it?" Hermione was demanding, her voice shrill which led Raven to believe this argument had been happening for a little while and it was enough to put the Head Girl on edge or at her wits-end. He was generally betting on the latter but he was known to be wrong when trying to predict human women.

"You weren't watching him during dinner! He's a Slytherin Spy! A Death Eater!" Someone else was shouting, male, Ronald Weasley. A black eyebrow arched in amusement,

"I doubt a Slytherin would have been Sorted into Gryffindor Ronald!" Hermione snapped.

"He must've tricked the hat! Let's be honest, it's getting on a bit."

"Ronald Weasley how dare you!?"

"He's a Death Eater 'Mione! We met him in Diagon Alley, he was all over Malfoy!"

All over? He wouldn't have said... OK maybe he had been all over Draco. But the blond wasn't exactly discouraging it! The black haired male shook his head with a quiet chuckle; it was probably about time to make his grand entrance.

The Senior Gryffindors yelped turning around as the current subject of discussion waltzed calmly into the room, green eyes glinting with amusement, "Oh, don't stop on my account." He said easily, smiling warmly, "I'd love to hear more theories about how I'm a Death Eater/scum of the Earth/Evil Incarnate/Malfoy's bitch... well I could live with the last one I guess." He added with a lecherous smirk that had Aiden going pale, Ron going red and some of the assembled females grinning or going pink with glazed eyes.

The 17-year-old shrugged, "Voldemort rules, Dumbledore drools. Is that what you were expecting?" He asked with a shrug, "I couldn't care less about your little Political unrest. Voldemort approaches me; I'll turn him down flat as a pancake, if Dumbledore approaches me, flat – as – a – pan – cake." He declared shrugging again, "Your war ain't got nothin' to do with me and that's the way its gonna stay. I'll make friends with whoever I want, on both sides of the fence and on it. Don't care much about it either way."

"But Death Eaters kill people!" Someone from the crowd shouted,

Raven shrugged, "And?" He stated startling them, he just smirked, "China's a hell'uva lot different to Europe. So let me make this plain and simple to y'all. I don't give a flying rats about Voldemort, Dumbledore, the Ministry. Whatever, I don't care. Night." He chirped before stalking away up into the dormitories, ignoring the sudden uproar that took place in his absence.

Blue eyes watched the proceedings coolly before the heavy book in her lap snapped shut, getting silently to her feet the fourth year ghosted up into the girls dormitories without anyone taking notice of her.

-

**Raven's a gryffy and he's already makin' waves. XD Who's this mystery fourth year with the blue eyes watching his every move. Is Draco going to sit in that alcove all night?**

**I couldn't be bothered to answer all these question in this chapter so you'll just have to wait for the next one. :D enjoy.**

**Review pleasums. **

Araceil


	6. C6: Trials and Tribulations

**Flight of the Raven**

-

**So so sorry about the massive wait for this update. Currently it's the halfterm in the middle of my A-level exams and I find myself with enough time between revision to do some work. Sorry its shorter than my usual, I just really wanted to crank it out for you fantastic people who have been so patient with me.**

**(Note, the only reason Emerald Dawn has been doing during this time is because I had written it up to chapter five before even posting it on FFnet. 8D Cunning isn't it?)**

-

**Full Summary**

_WARNING_: Slash, Independent!Harry, Slave!Harry, Twin!Harry, Grey!Powerful!Harry, (:D Oh you love it really.) Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron-bashing, James and Lily-bashing.

On the fated night of all Hallows eve 1981, no one ever knew what really happened at the little cottage dubbed 'Godrics Hallow'. Twin boys both marked, streaked in blood, dark magic splattered all around. The elder twin was named the Boy-Who-Lived, the mark of a lion's paw on his left shoulder, marking him as the Heir of Gryffindor. But what of the Younger Twin? Upon the suggestion of the aged Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, the youngest of the pair was to be left with his mother's sister, Petunia Dursley, never to know his true roots until he returned to Hogwarts. However, things didn't go quite as so brilliantly planned. Abandoned in an Orphanage in May of 1983, three-year-old Harry Potter is adopted by an American Witch, Selene Dulcis Greyback, Necromancy Professor of the Heinlin Arial Academy of magic, and her werewolf husband, Ixion Greyback, Weaponry, hand to hand, Defensive and offensive Magicks Professor at Heinlin Academy in July 1983. Renamed Raven Morrigan Dulcis Greyback he becomes the youngest student to ever graduate from Heinlin at 15-years-old, the usual age when Students are accepted _into_ the Academy. Two years after graduating, our favourite little assassin is tracking a target when he is caught by Slavers in Arabia. Only to be sold off to, of all people, the Poncy blond Ferret of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, and come face to face with his past.

-

_Raven/Draco, Selene/Ixion, Ryuu/Donovan, Tanya/Blaise, Neville/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Sirius/Anayla, Remus/Rhiannon, Tonks/Charlie, Bill/Fleur, Lily/James, Miho/Snape._

-

**Chapter Six**

**Trials and Tribulations**

-

Weasley snored. He snored _loudly_.

Raven twitched and rolled over to try and get back to sleep, forcing Weasley's snoring to nothing more than background noise he felt himself beginning to drift.

Finnigan snorted and rolled over and Raven's eyes snapped open bolting upright, offensive spell already coiled ready in his fingers before he realised just what had happened and began cursing softly, the air beginning to take on a faintly (Metaphorical) blue tinge as he moved through English, Sumerian, Russian, Arabic, Japanese, Mandarin, Mermish, Gobbledegook, Ancient Egyptian, Celtic, Gaelic, and many more. By the time the youth had wound down from the impressive string of cursing, an unfortunate habit he'd picked up from his cousin Ryuuki, he had gotten up, pulled his bedding away from his four poster, and descended down the stairs into the Gryffindor Common room, having every intention of sleeping on the couch.

The black haired male flopped onto one of the comfy sofas in front of the fire. Vaguely he wondered if Draco had dragged himself out of that alcove yet as he settled himself down to sleep.

-

_Raven couldn't help but chuckle, his cousin had been teaching this class for the better part of five years and yet, every year, without fail, some arrogant uppity First Year got too big for his/her boots and broke one of the essential rules for _Living Through Your Education At Heinlin:_ DON'T PISS THE PRIMAL MAGICKS PROFESSOR OFF!!_

"_Now was that really necessary, Cousin mine?" He asked the 15-soon-to-be-16-year-old from where he was vanishing the bloodstains upon the stone floor of the classroom, dismemberment was not pretty._

_The red head merely grunted from where he was cleaning his _Shukusen(1)_ face set into his infamous 'DON'T-look-at-me-cross-eyed-or-I'll-carve-your-heart-out-with-a-rusty-spoon-and-make-you-LIKE-it' scowl. _

_Ryuuki Felix Thomason was the youngest professor to ever teach at Heinlin starting at the tender age of 13-years-old, normally the students would take every opportunity to take advantage of his youth but with family members on staff and the simple fact that Ryuu had one of _the_ worst tempers amidst them usually ensured the students behaved even if they chafed a little at being taught by a 10-year-old midget. At 15-16-years-old, Ryuu stood at a depressingly (for him anyway) diminutive height of 5'3" he had dark crimson hair that went to his elbows, usually pulled back into a braid, and large pupilless blue eyes. He looked feminine, delicate. He was easy to underestimate, until he got angry. Clad in his usual black _Shihakushou(2)_ the red head was calmly ignoring everyone –especially his cousin, and wiping clean the battle fans his mother had taught him to wield since childhood._

_Raven sighed shaking his head, "You've been edgier than usual Little Cousin." He said softly, perching himself upon one of the desks, his black hair tied back into a braid to keep it out of the way, "What have you _Seen_ that's disturbed you so?" He asked touching his cousin's shoulder and pulling the smaller red-head into a solid embrace, carefully twisting away from the bladed fan to avoid getting stabbed himself as he buried his face in dark crimson hair._

_Ryuu seemed to curl in on himself, becoming smaller and reminding Raven all the more that despite his mental age and combat experience, Ryuu was still only 15-years-old, a 15-year-old who had spent his whole life witnessing the worst humanity had to offer via his _Sight

"_Can't tell." The red head murmured softly returning the embrace, clinging tightly to his cousin and older brother figure, possibly the only constant in his whole life. His own mother was hardly ever around so when he was growing up he was either with Raven or on his own most of the time, his older cousin always had the time to be with the red head, always had a smile and a funny story for him._

"_Ah. One of _those_ ones, ne?" He asked, receiving only a nod as an answer before resting his chin on the smaller male's head, "Well that's OK. Whatever it is I'm sure it'll turn out OK, after all, no Seer can see beyond the end of the planet and or magic." _

"_I guess." Ryuu muttered from where he was hidden in Raven's chest._

"_Hey Raven! What in the blue blazes are you doin' here? Didn't you graduate last year?" Called a voice from the door way that had both boys looking up at the rather surprised Fae student, Raven smirked vindictively,_

"_Why I came back just to see you my precious little Jyuu-chan!" He crowed green eyes glinting maliciously, Raven had _never_ liked that guy._

'_Jyuu-chan' took a step back, paling dramatically, "Uhh, right. Never mind. I'm sure... I'm sure whatever it is, is important and therefore nothing to do with a lowly peon such as I." he rambled hastily as Ryuu looked up at his sadistically smirking cousin._

"_Stop terrorising my students and get the hell out of my classroom Rave. You know full well I keep the knife in my room." The red head ordered shoving his cousin off the desk, watching with amusement as he toppled to the floor and sat up with a wounded expression on his face._

"_Aww, don't you love me anymore Yu-yu-chan?" He whined only to have his cousin punch him,_

"_Don't you dare ever ask me that you stupid jackass!" the red head snarled blue eyes bright, suspiciously like he was on the verge of tears. Raven never claimed he wasn't emotional, just short tempered, "Get out now!"_

_Raven slowly got to his feet, massaging his jaw, damn Sparky had a nasty right hook, the black haired male opened his mouth..._

-

Sleep fell away from Raven as he managed to sleepily divine where he was and what in Merlin had woken him up and if it was dismemberable. Vampires had a nasty habit of regenerating if they'd been turned before their first year or if they had magic, Demi-Demons also had that nasty habit and fae weren't adverse to just picking said removed limbs and slotting them back on. Hell, he'd seen Fae do it once after a fight with a Veela, cool as you please picking up her right arm and sticking it back onto her bicep and then giving the silver haired bitch a right hook as if it had never been removed.

Then he remembered that he was at Hogwarts and as such the male population snored, loudly, and thus he had taken refuge in the Common Room to get some sleep there.

Sitting up from where he had burrowed himself into the sofa the Chinese raised youth looked over the Gryffindor Common room and summarised that it was probably only hitting 7AM.

Bloody internal alarm clock.

The black haired youth groaned and slithered out of his warm burrow to trudge upstairs in search of his uniform and possibly clean underwear. He would have a shower in the evening; he hated walking around with wet hair.

Eyeing his tie with disgust the black haired male ignored it since he hadn't the foggiest of how to tie it properly, bloody brits, before descending back to the Common Room where he met up with a sixth year boy he vaguely remembered being called Collin.

"Morning!" The diminutive sixth year chirped, Raven smiled hesitantly, morning people were in very small population at Heinlin, they tended to get murdered by not-so-morning people on the general principle that they were doing the world a favour by removing the strange subspecies. Somehow Raven thought Dumbledore would disapprove of such a removal of... creatures such as Collin.

"Uh, morning." He grunted; before heading off to the Common Room exit, coffee here comes Raven, run in fear and no one get between them.

Collin watched in amusement as the new student shuffled off to the exit, banging into one of the armchairs in a semi-daze, muttering something about coffee and running as he spotted Aiden coming down the stairs, shadowed by Ron Weasley and a slightly ruffled looking Longbottom.

"Mornin' Aiden!" He gushed excitedly; the Boy-Who-Lived offered him a tight smile,

"You seen the new kid?" He asked, Collin could have fainted, he acknowledged him!

"Yeah! He went off toward the Great Hall muttering about coffee and running." He rushed smiling brightly, Aiden nodded and stalked off after the other male, Ron following close behind and Collin bouncing over and hurrying after them, chattering a mile a minute, Neville still waiting in the Common Room for his bestfriend Ginny Weasley.

-

Coffee.

Bitter black piss.

To man, what ambrosia is to the gods.

The only thing to wake him up in the morning.

Raven inhaled his fourth mug of the stuff when the rest of the Gryffindor house deigned to drag themselves into the entrance hall, the black haired male smirked and winked at Weasley causing him to redden and scowl at him, mouthing Death Eater to which Raven mouthed something vulgar in Chinese back at him. Saying something like that was likely to get him shot back home but since no one had the foggiest of what he was saying they couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Aiden asked sitting himself down opposite the other black haired youth, Raven yawned and shot Weasley a scowl,

"No. You all snore." He stated, "I slept in the Common Room."

"I don't snore! I'm just a heavy breather!" Aiden snapped offended, Raven shot him a look,

"By my standards, you snore." He stated reaching for a bowl of rice, the House Elves had obviously been nice enough to look up traditional Eastern breakfasts and make some for him, he would have to go down there and thank the- oh wait, European House Elves threw fits when people thanked them because they weren't used to it. He sighed and began to shovel the rice into his mouth with a set of plain wooden chopsticks, idly wondering of he would have any tempura for dinner.

"What is that supposed to mean" Demanded a female voice from behind them, Raven shrugged without looking up,

"Nothing you little Europeans should worry yourselves over." He teased winking flirtatiously at her as he cheerfully munched his way through his breakfast and drank his miso soup.

Hermione huffed before she became too curious for her own good and began to ask him what he was eating, with a barely noticeable roll of his eyes, the black haired male began to explain, ignoring the disgusted expressions on the faces of a few Gryffindors as he explained just what Natto beans and Tofu were. Gryffindors equals carnivores, tofu equals Evil-On-Par-With-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"Good morning Mr Greyback, your schedule, also, you will be required to see Poppy Pomfrey at the Hospital Wing for a full check-up at some point today. She is especially concerned about the lung-problem you informed us of." Professor McGonagall informed him handing him a small handful of papers, "This are the times of your aptitude tests today and a rough map, if you have any trouble, just ask one of the paintings or ghosts, they will be happy to give you directions."

Raven nodded, eyes raking down the schedule, "Thanks Minnie." He declared getting to his feet, ignoring the disapproving frown on the Deputy Headmistress's features,

"That's Professor McGonagall to you Mr Greyback." She admonished, only to be ignored.

"Don't have my first aptitude test for another hour, I'll go see Poppy now. Later guys, I'll be seeing _you_ later Minnie." He teased winking at her before he was out of the Great Hall leaving the Gryffindor Head of House muttering about another Sirius Black in the making as she carried on handing out schedules leaving the rest of Gryffindor house staring slack jawed after their newest seventh year who was clearly missing a large number of marbles.

-

Poppy Pomfrey carried herself with that same brisk businesslike attitude that most Healers had, minus the bitter angry and sneering edge to her mouth that raven was so used to seeing gracing the lips of their Healing and Medwizary Professor, _Professtress_ Betty le Bon, the only Veela on staff to his knowledge.

The matronly witch bustled about the hospital wing testing his various bodily substances, apparently she'd discovered something unusual in his blood work that greatly worried her, he couldn't help but snort in amusement, if the woman knew half the things he did she would have had twelve different coronaries in the last hour. He was already late for Potions but Sexy-Sevvie would just have to wait until Poppy released him from her claws.

Another ten minutes and Pomfrey finally gave up trying to figure out what was wrong with him, "Just get to lessons Mr Greyback, whatever is wrong with your blood work isn't causing you any harm for now."

How was that for professional concern?

Could he sue the school for negligence? Probably not.

The black haired male hopped to his feet and started off towards the dungeons, he never understood why Europeans saw fit to hide their potions down in the dark, if the ingredients were especially light reactive then they should just pull the blinds on the windows. He shook his head, then again, the fumes, they tended to be heavier gases than oxygen so he guessed it made sense to have it on the bottom floor of the castle where it couldn't drift down and kill innocent students in their sleep.

Sniffling lightly, he finally ran across the faint odours of his classmates and cheerfully followed them to a large solid wooden door with a somewhat rusted iron ring to open it. Holding back any mentally scathing comments the black haired male creaked it open and grinned disarmingly as he poked his head around the door.

"30 points from Gryffindor for tardiness." The professor barked without looking up from his marking. Raven blinked slightly, grin fading as a frown furrowed his eyebrows,

"Objection." He exclaimed fully coming into the room, half the class froze and the Gryffindor hung their heads, knowing that they would be having more points removed, "I've been in the hospital wing, take it up with Madam Pomfrey if you don't believe me. I contest the removal of those points and I'll go to the Deputy Headmistress if I have to." He stated mentally smirking, of course Minnie would be on his side if he brought this to her attention, tough but fair, but a Gryffindor alumni and their head of house. She would have those points back, and Snape knew it judging by the sour expression on his face.

"Sit down over there." He spat pointing to a table in the far corner, he noted that it was closest to Neville Longbottom who judging by how everyone was edging away from him somewhat nervously had a habit of making things go boom. "There is a packet of questions and useless trivia for you to fill in. I doubt your feeble intelligence will comprehend half of it." He spat. Raven shrugged a shoulder, he would see Minnie about those points during his transfiguration lesson, if Sevvie wanted to call his bluff, he was in for a surprise.

-

After potions was Ancient Runes, the class he was dreading as Lily Potter nee Evans was teaching it, he needn't have worried, it seemed that she kept her personal and her professional lives very different. She treated him just like any other student; though he did catch her occasionally eyeing him up from the corner of her own stunningly jade green eyes. Thankfully his little quiz thing went a long the same lines as potions, a packet of questions to be filled in, they would be testing his practical knowledge later in the week. Right now it was just gauging how much of the theory he knew. Frankly, Raven was fairly sure he would fail half of them since he was taught entirely different ways of performing certain things. For one thing, he could make a variation of a Polyjuice in 8-hours instead of the usual 2 months the original required.

After Ancient Runes was Arithmancy and last in the day was transfiguration. During which he approached Minnie and told her about the point removal, she looked a little taken aback when he oh-so-glibly informed her that Snape had called his bluff, which was the only reason he was stood in front of her instead of sneaking back to the dungeons to pour itching powder in the potion master's underwear draw.

Her lips had done that Dangerously-Close-To-A-Smile twitch and Raven had left her room with a vindictive smirk on his lips and several plots to do just that. Pour itching powder in Snape's draws. Greasy had thrown down the gauntlet; it was his own fault if the new Gryffindor was just way above his level.

Draco had been avoiding him all day, not even looking at him, it kind of stung but... blondie just needed time, after all, Raven did kind of sexually assault him in a small enclosed space and then bugger off leaving the poor kid questioning both his sanity and his sexuality. Raven just said he was Blond-sexual and left it at that, anyone who knew him would agree, he had a serious thing for blonds.

The black haired male paused on his way down to the Great Hall, looking up and down the corridor; he could have sworn he felt someone watching him. Green eyes narrowed as he looked up and down the corridor, he couldn't see anyone and there was no residual scent of disillusionment or invisibility cloaks. He frowned and carried on walking, the back of his neck prickling anxiously, he hated being paranoid.

Blue eyes blinked slowly watching him depart before they too ghosted away, long brown hair flicking around the corner, moments before the Heinlin graduate turned around to double check that no one was there.

Eerie.

-

A pair of heavy, steel toecap boots stepped out of the shadow, crunching softly on the shingle sand beneath the rubber soles. Brown/red eyes looked around her surroundings with a giddy grin, a few miles or so from her intended landing point but she was getting better.

"Right. South of England. Cornwall maybe?" She pondered looking about the small cove beach area before grinning as she caught sight of a wooden sign at the top of the cliff, "Whitsand Bay huh? That's definitely in Cornwall." She mused to herself before hefting her large backpack higher on her back and beginning to walk along the beach in search of a place to climb up the cliff's steep incline.

"Scotland here I come."

-

Shukusen: They're essentially battle fans, um, have you ever seen Naruto? That blond girl whassher name, who fights Shikumaru and gets her shadow possess, kind of like that but they're designed more to be used by women. Look them up on Wikipedia, used correctly they can puncture through thin armour -that's impressive in my opinion. Plus, they're lightweight enough for Ryuu to learn while he's still a midget kid.

-

**8D hehe, short chapter yes but its getting the ball moving... sorta.**

**Who is this mysterious blue eyed girl? And just who is the psycho who's both talking to herself and wondering around Cornwall? **

**Only I know and I'm not saying 8D I'm evil like that.**

**Review pleasums, so sorry about the chapter delay.**

Araceil


	7. C7: Close my Eyes

_Flight of the Raven_

-

**Sorry for the huge wait, there was exams and then there was job hunting –which I'm still in the middle of, and then there was the wave of plotbunnies that wouldn't go away and then the parties... my social life has picked up. And I'm not sure whether it's a good thing or a bad one considering how I ended up having to comfort three crying people, got bruises and ended up drowning at the last three parties.**

**EDIT**

**Special thanks to those of you who corrected my spelling of Edinburgh, my computer spazzed and refused to recognise the correct spelling and neither me nor my mum could remember the correct spelling so I just put down the closest variation from the options spellcheck gave me. Also, to address my so called 'Americanisms'. I'm British. Born and Bred. Kinda. My dad's from Scotland and my mum's from Cornwall. I was born in Southampton and I am an English Literature and Language A-level student. Actually I've finished my A-levels, I could not get a degree in English if I wished when I go onto University. If there are Americanisms in my work, that is because, there is Americanisms in the British Language. Deal with it, you yanks have been fucking around with our vocabulary for ages so kindly don't have a go at us if we pick up on it. Sorry about the rant to the rest of you but someone really got in my face about it and I HATE when people do that.**

-

**Full Summary**

_WARNING_: Slash, Independent!Harry, Slave!Harry, Twin!Harry, Grey!Powerful!Harry, (:D Oh you love it really.) Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron-bashing, James and Lily-bashing.

On the fated night of all Hallows eve 1981, no one ever knew what really happened at the little cottage dubbed 'Godrics Hallow'. Twin boys both marked, streaked in blood, dark magic splattered all around. The elder twin was named the Boy-Who-Lived, the mark of a lion's paw on his left shoulder, marking him as the Heir of Gryffindor. But what of the Younger Twin? Upon the suggestion of the aged Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, the youngest of the pair was to be left with his mother's sister, Petunia Dursley, never to know his true roots until he returned to Hogwarts. However, things didn't go quite as so brilliantly planned. Abandoned in an Orphanage in May of 1983, three-year-old Harry Potter is adopted by an American Witch, Selene Dulcis Greyback, Necromancy Professor of the Heinlin Arial Academy of magic, and her werewolf husband, Ixion Greyback, Weaponry, hand to hand, Defensive and offensive Magicks Professor at Heinlin Academy in July 1983. Renamed Raven Morrigan Dulcis Greyback he becomes the youngest student to ever graduate from Heinlin at 15-years-old, the usual age when Students are accepted _into_ the Academy. Two years after graduating, our favourite little assassin is tracking a target when he is caught by Slavers in Arabia. Only to be sold off to, of all people, the Poncy blond Ferret of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, and come face to face with his past.

-

_Raven/Draco, Selene/Ixion, Ryuu/Donovan, Tanya/Blaise, Neville/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Sirius/Anayla, Remus/Rhiannon, Tonks/Charlie, Bill/Fleur, Lily/James, Miho/Snape._

-

**Chapter Seven**

**Close my Eyes**

-

Dumbledore smiled as he watched his Order argue like a pack of hormonal teenagers.

For all their lack of decorum, they were the best and they were holding back the tide with a skill and apparent ease that often staggered him and left him awe inspired in the later hours of the night. How they bravely stood against the darkness, their own Light bright and indomitable in the gloom and muzzy grey of the world. Beacons of hope.

Phoenix in a storm.

He turned slightly and twinkled as his surly potions master caught his eye, the assembled were arguing heatedly over Voldemort's latest raid in Devon, evidentially some believed that Snape had purposely delayed in informing them of this raid and other believed that their delay was purely because they had been unprepared and unvigilant. A surprising number were calling for the latter but it still irked Severus when his loyalties were called into question at each and every Order meeting.

Dumbledore twinkled in reassurance and turned his attention back to the argument which had mostly dissolved down to Frank Longbottom –someone whose good favour had been waning with the Headmaster, Alastor Moody and, surprisingly enough, one of their newer Order members. An ebony skinned beauty with violet eyes, a prosthetic arm and a heavy accent that no one could quite pin down, apparently she was a graduate of Moody's old school and had decided to lend him a hand for getting her out of some tight spots as a child.

"Oh you're out of your frellin' mind if you think that's true Fat-Arse!" she snapped, slamming her prosthetic arm heavily down on the table, braided black/brown hair flying as she shook her head derisively. "And here I thought the Minister for Magic was supposed to be a smart chappie, obviously Alastor's good opinion of you ain't all that deservin'. I ain't even been here a year and I can tell Sevvie ain't the type to purposely delay such things you arrogant bullheaded Graphorn reject!" both she and Moody had been standing up for Severus, surprisingly, and Frank had been the main instigator of the arguments. As usual.

Dumbledore clapped his hands before Frank could retaliate; "Now there's no need for harsh words amidst us. We're supposed to be fighting Voldemort–" cue the oh so irritating shudder/flinch which had the foreign woman blinking in confusion and looking at the windows to check if they were open and sending a draft through the room or something, "not each other. Please calm yourself Ms Nufumba." He requested of the foreign woman who merely sniffed and scowled, picking at a scratch on the table in front of her rather than looking at him.

"Now, how we were delayed is not the question and nor should we be squabbling about it." He admonished before taking a breath, signalling a change in topic that allowed all the parties present at the table to relax and simmer down. "Now, recently Hogwarts has seen a new Transfer student, Poppy what have you noticed about him?"

The Healer sniffed, "Physically, he surpasses the majority of people in this room. To be honest, if he were not a student I would have thought him either an Auror or a Hit-Wizard. He's certainly suffered enough physical trauma over the past several years to pass for one, his magic is under tight control, so tight in fact, I could not gauge how powerful he was nor whether it had been tainted through Dark Arts." She admitted running a hand through her hair with a sigh, "His blood work however, worries me, as does his lung condition. As far as I can tell, his inner lung cavities are thinner than they should, thinner and completely undamaged by modern pollution, it's as if... as if he has lived above the pollution levels or in an air-purifying charm the majority of his life. This will cause him some serious problem should he spend any extended amounts of time in built-up areas like London or Edinburgh, Severus, I'll advise you to keep your potion's labs a bit more ventilated than you have in previous years. Otherwise you may have your new student coughing blood up the moment he enters into the room, and from what I've seen, his blood is poisonous to anyone but him."

"Poisonous?" James asked sharply, Poppy nodded,

"Yes. I have no idea what kind of poison it is though, all I know is that his body is producing it naturally either through the potions accident that damaged his lungs –he told me it involved a large explosion of powdered Basilisk bone, the marrow being absorbed into his body through the lung cavities or whether its due to other more _internal_ problems I don't know." She shrugged a shoulder before turning to Severus, "I've sent a sample of his blood to Severus for analysis."

"What's the kid's name?" Nufumba broke in, her violet eyes suspicious,

Dumbledore frowned, "Raven Greyback. You know of him?" He asked, she laughed,

"Know 'im!? We worked on a Charms thesis a few years back, kid's a fuckin' genius, what the hell is he doing in this suck-ass country?" She demanded grinning broadly,

Severus narrowed his eyes, so the brat was well known, "I'm not entirely certain, I do know that he was bought as a slave in Arabia by the Malfoy family."

Whatever Snape had been about to say was cut off by a mass outcry in the room, surprisingly with Lily and James at the forefront expressing their outrage. The meeting exploded into arguments, shouting and Molly Weasley sobbing about: That poor boy.

All arguments died however, when Thandi Nufumba started laughing.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! L-lemme guess, t-they're blond right? At least one of 'em has to be blond!" She exclaimed, wheezing through her laughter.

Frank looked murderous, "What does that have to do with anything?" He demanded while Lily just sighed,

"All three of them are blond, Lucius the father, Narcissa the mother and Draco, a seventh year here at Hogwarts." She explained levelly, looking at the suddenly gleeful older woman, "Why does their hair colour matter?"

"Because, my dear friends, Raven is a little bastard who would never willingly submit to slavery. He has a thing for blonds; he's probably only sticking around to get laid. Little shit." She admitted with a fond grin, "He'd flirt with anything that had legs when I knew him, even the professors; I've never seen the headmistress blush that brightly until he put the moves on her. He's a good kid, bright." She admitted before shrugging, "And I wouldn't bother him about joining the Order, he's neutral. He wants nothing to do with the war in England, try it and he'll probably just up and leave. Laid or not."

Dumbledore nodded, mentally deciding that he would keep a _close_ eye on this Raven boy, aside from his blatant physical similarity to Aiden Miss Nufumba knew of him, apparently they had worked together, that indicated he was more intelligent than the majority of the Seventh Years. Then there was the fact he willingly allowed himself to be contained by the Malfoy family. Potions, drugs maybe? Imperius was out of the question, his Legilimency probes would have detached the influence of that Dark Spell, he even admitted to having no affiliation with the Dark Lord while under the effects of Veritaserum. It is impossible to lie under its effects.

"Thank you Miss Nufumba, never the less, I think this requires more investigation, Frank, could you please head to the Ministry and look up the laws on Slavery, this cannot be legal and that child needs to be rescued. Severus, can you tell me if Lucius has requested any mind altering drugs or coercion potions?"

"Yes, in large amounts. But the venom in his bloodstream, if strong enough, would burn away all traces of the potions, the only remaining restraints would be the magic but that can be countered through Occulmency Which he has already proven himself skilled at."

Dumbledore sighed, "Go and examine the blood-samples, if he is still under their influence we shall have to summon him to my office and have Poppy administer the antidotes." He sighed, rubbing at his eyes, "Well, it's getting late ladies and gentlemen and I'm certain that a few of you have jobs to get to in the morning, I won't hold you against your will any longer. Good night."

-

Golden eyes peered around the small lounge like area, a frown slowly etching onto heavily scarred features as those clear amber eyes could not find the person they wished to.

The room was relatively medium in size, a comfortable living room common room area for just their group, a ladder led up into a second floor in which there was a comfortable bedroom and library/study area. Currently, it was on lock down, no one could get up there while the owner of said room was out of the country. Raven let his friends use the living room area as a gathering spot and kitchen, students had to take care of themselves at Heinlin, the school provided the place and the means, the students had to do the work. As such, the small group of students and single professor has spread themselves out through the room, various pets curled up with their masters/mistresses.

"Where's Zen?" The golden eyed male finally asked, drawing attention to himself from those present in the room. The five occupants looked up and then around the room, noticing that more than just their friend was missing,

"Tanya's gone too." A Japanese looking male pointed out, his black/amber yes glimmering strangely in the lamp light, a Vampyre of the Sakurazaki Clan.

"Think they've gone to have hot lesbian sex somewhere?" Asked a winged individual with red eyes and horizontal pupils, his odd grey/blue skin slightly scaling in appearance, draconic tail lashing backwards and forwards behind where he was sprawled on the floor, penning an essay for his Potions Mastery. Professor Miho did not allow late essays; those that handed in late homework often got more than a detention and less than ten fingers for the evening.

The only woman in the room snorted, her green eyes narrowing, "That's my girlfriend you're talking about, besides, Tanya's straight." The golden haired woman pointed out, her familiar an ice Swan hissing menacingly at the demi-demon male who hastily held his hands up in surrender,

"Whoa, whoa, chill out Fae! I was just kidding. I know Zen would never cheat on you."

"Then kindly don't insinuate it."

The Vampyre rolled his eyes and glanced to the only person in the room who had yet to speak, "Kenichi, do you know something?" He asked the smaller hybrid male. The brunet looked up from where he was curled on the couch, his kneazle/cheetah cross curled up on his lap sleeping contentedly, he shook his head, looking at the vampyre with large mismatched blue and green eyes.

"No. I know Tanya had gone off to look for Raven after that last mission went AWOL but Zen left _after_ Mrs Greyback told us he was fine. Maybe she went looking for Tanya to tell her, you know neither of them are that good at Telepathy."

The Vampyre sighed, "Zaraki, what do you think?"

The werewolf who had first noticed the disappearance of their resident psychopath rubbed at his eyes, "Don't know. S'not the first time Zenia's done this, doubt it'll be the last. But could she at least _tell_ us when she buggers off to Kami-sama only knows where? Fae at least deserves to know where her girlfriend's vanished off to."

"I'll thank you both to stop talking now, Zaraki, Akira." The afore mentioned woman called across the room, her temper far shorter than usual with her end of year Voice Magic examinations approaching, "We'll find them _after_ our examinations. It's not that long until October. They'll be fine, you know Europeans are weaklings." She snipped, Zaraki and Akira fell silent, with Fae probably approaching her time of the month and with her exams approaching the young Galadrian fae woman (Her parents were very cruel to name her after their species.) was short on patience, calm and her usual benevolence.

The group fell silent and continued to work toward their final exams. They would be hard enough without having to worry about missing friends.

-

"Need a ride?"

The woman looked over at the truck driver that had pulled to a stop beside her on the backroad she was hiking along, the woman smiled brightly but shook her head.

"No thanks. I haven't got far to go and I like walking." She explained hefting her backpack up as emphasis. The older man nodded, his salt and pepper brown hair and lined face weather beaten and spat out his cigarette,

"You sure lov? Where ya headed?" He asked tilting his cap up so he could get a better look at the long legged beauty in front of him.

She smiled again.

"Scotland!"

-

**Sorry about the miserably short chapter. You guys don't deserve such poor treatment but real life is intervening and I need a job. (sob) Been looking for over four weeks now, ever since I stopped going to college, before I even officially ended college to be truthful, as soon as I had finished my last exam the parentals were kicking me out of the front door telling me to get a job.**

**I'll try to update as much as I can but please be patient, I'm not superwoman and I can't control time.**

**Review pleasums.**

Araceil


	8. C8: Of Lurking Pygmy Puffs and Explosion

_Flight of the Raven_

-

**I apologise for the huge wait on this chapter but so much stuff has happened since my last update. A-level results, my friends kidnapping me for a week, my parents vanishing without telling me where they were going or when they were leaving, job hunting and now my dad banning me from the computer until I get a job. Thankfully he's gone off to America for a while so I can get onto the computer during the day (He doesn't know that I am capable of rehooking up the internet and hacking through the block he put up on my access. Thank you Ben and Paul for teaching me.)**

**I hope to be able to get the next chapter out a lot quicker but please don't hold your breath; Writers Block will inevitably attack me at some point especially since I'm approaching the tenth chapter of this. Hopefully Becci will continue to kick me up the arse and keep me going.**

-

**Full Summary**

_WARNING_: Slash, Independent!Harry, Slave!Harry, Twin!Harry, Grey!Powerful!Harry, (:D Oh you love it really.) Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron-bashing, James and Lily-bashing.

On the fated night of all Hallows eve 1981, no one ever knew what really happened at the little cottage dubbed 'Godrics Hallow'. Twin boys both marked, streaked in blood, dark magic splattered all around. The elder twin was named the Boy-Who-Lived, the mark of a lion's paw on his left shoulder, marking him as the Heir of Gryffindor. But what of the Younger Twin? Upon the suggestion of the aged Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, the youngest of the pair was to be left with his mother's sister, Petunia Dursley, never to know his true roots until he returned to Hogwarts. However, things didn't go quite as so brilliantly planned. Abandoned in an Orphanage in May of 1983, three-year-old Harry Potter is adopted by an American Witch, Selene Dulcis Greyback, Necromancy Professor of the Heinlin Arial Academy of magic, and her werewolf husband, Ixion Greyback, Weaponry, hand to hand, Defensive and offensive Magicks Professor at Heinlin Academy in July 1983. Renamed Raven Morrigan Dulcis Greyback he becomes the youngest student to ever graduate from Heinlin at 15-years-old, the usual age when Students are accepted _into_ the Academy. Two years after graduating, our favourite little assassin is tracking a target when he is caught by Slavers in Arabia. Only to be sold off to, of all people, the Poncy blond Ferret of Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy, and come face to face with his past.

-

_Raven/Draco, Selene/Ixion, Ryuu/Donovan, Tanya/Blaise, Neville/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Sirius/Anayla, Remus/Rhiannon, Tonks/Charlie, Bill/Fleur, Lily/James, Miho/Snape._

-

**Chapter Eight**

**Of Lurking Pygmy puffs and explosions**

-

The young woman frowned as she peered left and then right, OK, where the hell was she this time?

It was only a few moments ago that she had been wondering through a small suburban area, humming softly to a tune that her MP3 was currently playing into her left ear, she'd passed a British-version of a small Quick-E-Mart –she thought they were called Corner shops - and found herself being followed by a small group of individuals in tracksuit bottoms and Burberry patterned caps. Deciding to get the hell out of dodge instead of get into trouble in a foreign country –she could never be bothered to learn the laws of the countries she was going to - she'd slipped down a convenient alleyway and Shadow Walked out of the area.

And that was how she ended up stepping out of a shadowed alleyway and half terrifying a Hag who was attempting to sell a tray of human fingernails to some random passer-by in expensive looking robes.

It took all of the young woman's will power not to giggle and run after the Wizard shouting 'Pointy-Hat trick!' and possibly making a few lewd comments about men in dresses. In her humble opinion that was all robes were, glorified dresses. She scratched at her dark brown hair and hefted her backpack up higher, deciding to leave the dingy little alleyway and possibly find out where the hell she was. Casting a look at the Hag she grinned slightly, probably unsettling the old dear something awful –she had that affect on people, regardless of the species.

The young woman hiked through the street eyeing one of the shops '_Borgin and Burkes_' and in specific the Hand of Glory displayed in the front window; that could be useful. She hummed thoughtfully, half tempted to slink her way in and possibly explore but she could always borrow Kenichi's Hand of Glory if she ever felt the need for one.

Shrugging a shoulder the girl turned aside and carried on up the alley, passing a signpost that labelled it as Knockturn Alley and the one she was heading onto as Diagon Alley.

Reddish brown eyes surveyed the quaint little Wizarding street and its many little shops, the people milling up and down and the occasional street vendor, his stall offering various enchanted trinkets and other nick-knacks. The woman calmly strutted down the alley, ignoring the looks of shock, scandal and in one instant a woman covering the eyes of her daughter who was looking at the passing woman with something akin to awe in her little blue eyes. She couldn't help but smirk, oh how scandalous, she was walking around in _shorts!_ How shameful to be displaying so much flesh!

She shook her head in scorn as she looked around, her eyes landing on a little wand-shop by the name of Ollivander's, absently wondering if it was the same Orpheus Ollivander whom taught their Wand-Crafting class way back when in her First Year at Heinlin. It was then her eyes landed upon the holiest of holy Mecca's. Her heaven, her haven, her temple to the gods.

_A Weasley's Wizard Wheezes._

**A JOKE SHOP!!!**

Suppressing her girlish squeal the brown haired girl quickly strode across the alley and pushed the door open, smiling at the quaint little tingle she heard overhead before stepping into the brightly lit, chaotic shop. There was something happening in every corner, people milled around, mainly children under 11-years-of-age and teenagers over seventeen and she spotted a few individuals who could have only been the European's version of law enforcement, they certainly had some training by the look of them.

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes fair Lady." Announced a voice from her right, the girl turned and eyed the red head that bowed with a flourish that would've made Raven proud,

"And what might a beautiful young lady such as yourself," asked a voice from her left, she turned in time to spot another copy of the first red head make the exact same bow, winking at her for added effect: a twin.

"Want from our humble joke shop?" They chorused smiling charmingly at her; she blinked briefly before grinning widely,

"Dude. If I wasn't already very happily involved with my girlfriend I would marry you. Both of you." The woman declared solemnly, causing the twins in question to pause, blinking at her in some disbelief, looking as though they'd just been nailed in the back of the head with a bedpan –one of Raven's favourite projectile conjurations ("Nothing quite says, 'you're full of shit' better than getting a bedpan thrown at you!")

Fred and George Weasley shared a disbelieving look, quite at a loss with how to react to such a brazen declaration from the cheerfully grinning foreign young woman.

"Ooh, what's this?" She cooed brushing past them and into the violently pink section of the store and toward the cages that were filled with squeaking Pygmy Puffs, "How cuuute! I want!" She squealed poking her fingers through the wire cage and eyeing the bouncing balls of neon coloured fluff, "What are they?"

"Pygmy Puffs my fair lady!" Fred exclaimed, his Business Senses (Think Spider Sense only with Business.) snapping him out of his minor brain malfunction. "3 Sickles each, any colour you like. The perfect pet because they eat almost anything and are cuddly as heck." The magenta robed 19-year-old informed her; the girl looked up at him turning her dark reddish brown eyes beseechingly towards him.

"You accept muggle money too, right?" She wibbled, her bottom lip quivering slightly.

Fred nodded, "Sure, we can always exchange it for the correct amount of coins at Gringotts." He explained easily, watching the girl as she positively squealed in delight and began to poke at the Puffs again to find one she liked, ignoring them. George frowned slightly in confusion from beside his brother whom quickly escaped to deal with one of the Aurors who was getting a bit pissy about something or other.

"Why didn't you go and exchange your money before coming to Diagon Alley?" He asked watching as the foreign woman shrugged without looking up, still wriggling her fingers against the Pygmy Puffs and grinning when they squeaked in indignant protest.

"Compass malfunction, crappy sense of direction, the inability to land where I'm supposed to." She listed, pouting, before poking a little more at the squeaking Puffs, "I'm looking for a friend of mine. He buggered off and transferred to this place called Hogwarts up in Scotland." She explained, not looking up as Fred returned and shared a nervous glance with his brother. Her brown eyes sharpened slightly, so they knew this Hogwarts place, and Raven too by the look of it. "He left without telling me. ME. Only his bestest _best_ friend in the whole wide world." She huffed theatrically, "When I get my hands on him he won't be sitting right for months." She growled, fighting back a smirk when the twins winced slightly.

Fred and George exchanged another speaking glance, the only transfer student at Hogwarts was that Greyback kid, the one who had come staggering out of the floo coughing up blood only to get dragged off by the Ferret. And the twins knew for a fact after the Order meeting two days ago that the 17-year-old hadn't so much been transferred as kidnapped and forced into slavery to the Malfoy family via potions and compulsion spells. A fate worse than death in their humble opinion.

The woman however, ignored their not so covert speaking glances, she already knew they knew who she was talking about and where his location was, now all she had to do was put their guard down and get them to tell her. Best way to do that was to play the part of the zany ditz she usually did, the perfect cover for just how deadly she really was. Raven had once said that hiding the grace of a professional killer was exceptionally difficult, but if you bounce, no one pays attention to a hyper maniac.

"Ooh, I want _this_ one!" She declared pulling out one of the quieter Puffs, it was a little fluffier than the others and a very dark purple colour –almost a bruise shade. The quirky woman cooed at the Puff as it hopped up and down the length of her hand, "Imma call him... Sherlock Holmes! Holmes for short." She said happily, placing the fluff ball on her shoulder where it hopped against her collar, squeaking slightly.

George stared, "Your, is your Pygmy Puff _lurking_?" He spluttered, a disbelieving and slightly admiring grin stretching across his face.

She grinned, "Cool isn't it?"

Fred had to smile; the girl was their kind of weird all right. The Greyback kid seemed all right, even if he was overly chummy with the blond ferret –though they were willing for forgive him on that due to the fact he was under the influence. They could see that the woman was far too ditzy to be a threat to Hogwarts and just by looking at her they could tell she wasn't a Voldemort Supporter. Or even a Pureblood supporter.

The woman was roughly 5'8" in height with a distinctly oriental look about her, her shoulder length dark, _dark_ brown hair was feathered and messy, small beads, braids and coloured hair wraps scattered within the dark chocolate tresses. She had tanned skin, bronzed with a slight yellow tint and a lanky body with small but shapely breasts hidden under a sleeveless forest green knit top, long shapely legs sporting a pair of khaki shorts and knee high brown hiking boots, a large navy blue canvas backpack over her shoulders. Neither twin could see a wand on her, or a Dark Mark, in fact, the only recognisable magical object on her was one or two of her hair beads sporting Ancient Runes carved onto them. The only weapon they could see on her was a knife hidden in the top of her boot.

George cleared his throat, slightly uncomfortable, how was he going to tell this girl that her best friend had been kidnapped and forced into slavery by one of the most dangerous families in Europe? That they took pleasure and fun in torturing children, raping women regardless of their age, people who enjoyed forcing their victims to butcher their family and laughing as they realise what they've done before handing them a knife and watching as they cut their own throats. How was he going to tell her that those monsters trapped her best friend? He swallowed, forcing his churning stomach down and taking a deep breath, it was probably best to take this slowly.

"Uhm, miss?" He began,

"Zen." She said suddenly, "My name is Chang Zenia, or is it Zenia Chang in your culture? Family name comes firs- I mean last in your culture right?" She blathered cheerily, examining the shelves of the WWW Wonder Witch products –paying particular attention to the ingredients in the Zit Vanishing cream. Fred and George shared another look before glancing over their shoulders in tandem to the Aurors who –despite their training, were not so subtly watching them and the woman suspiciously.

"Right. Zen. There's, uhm, something we need to tell you." Fred took over carefully, catching the 18-year-old's attention quite easily as she turned to look at them, "Your friend, the transfer guy. He wouldn't happen to be about yay-high, long shoulder length black hair –kinda messy, green eyes and uh, well coughs blood?" He listed hesitantly now suddenly slightly nervous as the woman's reddish brown eyes narrowed intensely, causing him to take a small involuntary step back as every instinct in his body told him to run. A reaction he had never experienced even when going toe-to-toe with Death Eater Inner Circle members.

"Yes that's him." She said coolly, her voice suddenly wary, all trace of the ditzy cheerful woman that he been happily bouncing about their shop and terrorizing the cages of Pygmy Puffs gone.

"There's something you need to know." George said softly, gesturing for her to follow him into the backroom as Fred told Verity to take over the store while they dealt with a private Order downstairs.

-

There was something wrong with this castle.

Raven had been at Hogwarts now for a week, and not once, not _once_, had those ghostly fingers stopped prying at his Occlumency Shields. All that had come of their constant assault was that by the end of the week Raven had gone to bed with a slight headache and was steadily getting crankier with the fact that whomever it was, was not taking the hint that they could not get into his head. He couldn't use his empathy either, the many centuries of students passing in and out of the castle had left an echo in the walls and the air, the sheer amount of emotion that saturated the atmosphere would drive him insane if he opened himself up to it, add to that none of the students knew Occlumency so they couldn't even hide what they were feeling, the stone walls only amplified the affects as well, like someone shouting into a cave and having their voice echo all around them. And that wasn't even going into the students who constantly harassed him.

Aiden Potter was fairly stalking him, Hermione Granger would not stop interrogating him about his life in China and his school, Ronald started –well, _tried_ to start, a fight every time they saw each other, the Potter parents looked at his pityingly whenever they saw him while Professor Black –Potter's assistant Professor in DADA, seemed to pop-up and drag him off for something or other every time Raven tried to approach the Slytherins or they him. Even Minerva was acting strangely around him and quite frankly he was getting very _cranky_ over the whole ordeal.

So, it came as no surprise when Ronald Weasley attempted his usual fight on the Friday evening just after dinner when they were all sat down in the Common Room that Raven's temper just... _snapped_.

Weasley didn't even register his movement before Raven had thrown him to the floor, all his breath leaving his lungs in one loud 'oof' as the smaller and leaner black haired male straddled him, his wand poised at his eye. Weasley went still, even as he fought to regain his breath, brown eyes looking up into ice-cold stone green and widening in fear.

"I have _had it up to __**here**_ with you Weasley!" Raven snarled, loud enough for everyone in the Common Room to hear, Aiden moved to pull his wand before Hermione grabbed his wrist and shook her head,

"Don't. In his culture he could kill Ron for the insults he's been using all week and he would not even be penalised for it. If you interfere, he will be _forced_ to kill you both for the smear on his honour." She explained in a harsh whisper that carried to about half the room, all of which looked at the two on the floor in horror.

"If I was a Death Eater, you would have been dead on your first night Weasley! I would have killed you in your sleep along with everyone in our Dorm. I am no Death Eater. Kindly don't lump me in with those gang-brats. Call me a Death Eater again, insinuate it, hell, even look at me in a way I don't like, I will challenge you to a Duel to the Death." The foreign male threatened before giving Ron a poke in the eye and getting to his feet as the other male started swearing and spluttering. The black haired male smirked as he walked away out of the Common Room, "I've found very few people are scary once they've been poked in the eye." He stated as the portrait swung shut behind him.

Leaving Ron to the mercy of his very irate girlfriend. Aiden wisely stepped back and kept his head down, doing his Transfiguration homework as Hermione reamed Ron out about insulting other cultures and just how close he had come to death. It was only then that Aiden registered what Raven had called the Death Eaters and started to snigger.

Gang-brats indeed.

-

Raven huffed furiously from where he was perched on the top of the Astronomy Tower, scowling mutinously at the heavens above, watching as they began to cloud over as his magic seeped out of him in uncontrolled waves. The black haired male wasn't so much angry with Weasley as angry at himself for losing his temper.

Thunder growled around him, startling the dark haired male out of his brooding and further irritating him as he realised he had allowed his emotions to get the better of him again. Damn this place! His Wakinyan magic was starting to react to his emotions, with a deep breath the Heinlin graduate forced his irritation down and reined in his magic, but left the storm as it was, the rain would be a welcome distraction, even if there were no thunder or lightning with which to play with.

He chuckled as he felt his Phoenix shift impatiently in the back of his head, she was bored, and getting frustrated by Sau constantly poking her and asking her if he could steal some of her feathers for his potions class. She always electrocuted him when he asked and now she was on the verge of frying him to within a crispy hair of his life. Raven grinned and mentally gave her the A-OK for flashing in and saying hi. No sooner had he sent that thought off than the air in front of him burst into white flame and blue lightning, the small white and gold-feathered phoenix materialising from it with a cheeky chirp as she winged her way around his head. Inspecting him for injuries that needed healing and double-checking he was all right.

Raven had to laugh; Aeria was fussier than his own mother when it came to his health and wellbeing. Apparently the phoenix took offence to that thought because she gave him a sharp peck on the skull and chirped indignantly, saying that someone needed to keep an eye on him since he got into so much trouble.

Smiling and finally feeling at peace with everything he coaxed the white feathered beauty onto his lap where he leaned back, running small fingers through her plumage and making his bonded practically purr with delight. Obviously he had been missed, Zen must not have been there to stroke her while he was gone, he only dreaded to think what Sthenso was going to say when the serpent found him and the thought of what Cerberus was going to do filled him with a dread he'd only felt after waking up in his parent's room after the Dragon hatchling incident to see Donovan peering over him, his fanged face highly amused.

Raven was screwed.

Aeria chirped in amusement, easily following his thoughts and confirming them.

Raven pouted, "You're supposed to be on my side." He whined, the phoenix trilled smugly and spread her wings, fluttering them expressively as she puffed her gold crested chest out at him. Raven sulked but never the less stroked the offered area, "Hmph, see if I make you salmon again." He grumped. Aeria gave the phoenix equivalent of a gasp and took to the air, trilling in agitation bringing a laugh to the black haired male's lips carefully he snatched the phoenix out of the air and cuddled her.

"Aw, you know I was just joking, silly bird." He told her, inhaling the unique scent of her feathers and smiling as he felt her settle comfortably in his arms, "As if I would ever cut you off from my salmon fillets, that's a fate worse than death." He teased, Aeria trilled in complete agreement as she squirmed just that little bit closer, content to bask in her Bonded's warmth and closeness. A closeness she had not had since he left on his mission more than a month ago, if anything, this experience had told her to keep a constant mental eye on him whenever he wasn't within her physical sights.

Raven chuckled sadly; suddenly he got the impression he would be kept under a magnifying glass for the next three years again.

They sat there for a while, just watching the sky as the rain splattered down across the grounds, painting them a dreary cold grey and inky darkness, their combined magical auras preventing the rain from touching them, leaving the two curled up on top of the battlements dry and thoughtful.

It was a split second before Raven looked over at the entrance to the tower before Aeria trilled quietly in annoyance and burst into flame and static and Professor Black and Professor Potter emerged from the door, looking for him obviously and finding him.

"Can I help you?" Raven asked lightly, the good feelings from spending some time with Aeria –despite how short it was, still lingering about him and preventing his irritation at the thought of being kept watch over.

Professor Black cast an impervious charm over himself and leant against the battlement closest to his left, "You know it's after curfew right?" He asked lightly, looking up at the younger male who was no longer looking at him but staring out over the water logged grounds.

"I was not aware this school possessed curfews." He stated flatly, not even looking at James as the other male leaned against the wall on his other side. Sirius was really beginning to regret suggesting using the Marauder's Map to keep track of the new student, but when they'd opened it up his name was so blurry, it looked as though someone had scratched away his real name and written his current one over the top. It set all kinds of warning bells off in the minds of the Order and the Marauders, Raven Greyback was obviously not who he was saying he was, but also, he was. He must have lived with this identity, this _legal_ identity since he was a child, indicating he was adopted, if his name on the map was scratched out that must have meant he was supposed to have attended Hogwarts or been born in England. Sirius only hoped that Lily and James weren't getting their hopes up for nothing; if this lad was _not_ their lost son then it would only hurt them even more than before.

James chuckled, "I think after we hit fifth year we forgot about that too." He stated, with a cheery grin, one that didn't quite cover up the edge in his brown eyes as he practically devoured the sight of the seventh year.

Raven scowled, "Would you mind not staring Professor?" He asked pointedly, "I keep getting the impression you're attempting to mentally strip me," James spluttered, "And that sort of thing usually makes me very twitchy to the point of _trigger happy_."

There, even Sirius could detect the threat in the boy's voice. James unwillingly backed down and turned to look out at the grounds, they had marked Mr Greyback's written Theory papers in Defence Against the Dark Arts and they could tell he was highly advanced, beyond Auror Advanced. He knew spells and tactics that Sirius nor James had ever heard of, the boy even found ways to incorporate potions and other branches of magic into his fighting, indicating he was a melee dueller, using anything and everything at hand or wand to his advantage. James was not much for physical duelling or anything beyond the usual Pureblood stuff, yes he was one of the most imaginative Duellers ever seen at the Academy, right alongside Sirius and Kayleigh Hitsugaya a fellow Gryffindor from their year group and Sirius's long time crush. She however died on the night the Longbottoms were attacked, Evan Rosier took her down in one of their duels but not before she blew off about half his body parts.

"Heard you had a bit of a disagreement with Ron." Sirius said casually. Greyback snored darkly,

"If this is your attempt at finding out what happened, your sense of subtly sucks." He stated bluntly, causing both Professor's to stifle their smirks and painful winces, that was the exact same thing Lily told them in their seventh year when they'd tried to approach her about the events within one of the Slug-Club parties. Evidentially, two Slytherins had been caught under the table snogging, the kicker was that they were brother and sister. Sirius always said there was a difference between keeping it in the family –ick, and incest –double quadruple _ick_.

"Want to tell us what happened?" James suggested, eyeing him seriously. Raven sighed, his eyes narrowing on the darkening clouds in the sky, green eyes tracing the flickering glow of captured lightning within the darkness.

"Weasley's been pushing me all week. Stands to reason I would eventually push back. He's just lucky I didn't push a knife in his eye." He sneered.

"So it was provoked." Sirius stated, "Guess that explains why Hermione was tearing into him like that." He said with a sigh. "Look, Ron's been brought up in a completely Light house hold, he's been told from the moment of his birth that everyone in Slytherin is evil and you, you've been living with Draco Malfoy, the guy that the Weasley family has been feuding with for generations. Stands to reason his hatred would pass onto you. Just... try not to let him get to you." The Auror advised, Raven sniffed scowling darkly,

"Maybe he should learn not to be such a naïve brat to believe the world is in black and white. If he keeps that up I'll introduce him to a new colour. Red." The Gryffindor hopped off the roof before either James or Sirius could confront him about what that meant, the black haired male vanishing into the darkness below only for them to catch a glimpse of the young man opening up a window on the charms corridor and ducking in.

James shook his head, "Definitely a Lily-Temper." He said slightly dreamily, Sirius looked at him,

"James. Please, don't get your hopes up." He told his friend seriously, drawing a surprised look from the Potter Lord, a look that softened as the two both slung their arms over the other's shoulder and made their way down the stairs. Both silently wondering if Raven would take things that far and hoping he wouldn't.

-

Oriental: Right, this isn't supposed to be an insult to anyone. I know some people get very upset when foreigners lump them into one huge category like everyone in the Far East as oriental. I repeat, I do not mean to offend but this is from the twin's point of view. They know nothing of political correctness. XDD

-

_Special thanks to Asaka Kiseragi for Betaing this. XDD Apparently my grammar equals just no. XDD Many thanks to her._

-

**Finito. I hoped you likes**

**Review pleasums. Flamers will be used to warm my chilly toes and toast the marshmallows mum brought home. Next chapter will be posted as soon as possible.**

Araceil


	9. C9: Misguided

_Flight of the Raven_

-

**:D I'm back! Though updates will probably be more sporadic than before. **

**I recently got a job at this really posh restaurant across the road from the Theatre in town, I'm working full time so I don't have much time on the computer. Its literally, roll out of bed, eat breakfast, out the door, work, go home, drop bag, drop coat, drop shoes, crawl into bed, sleep. That is my life. XDD I'm working an almost 12-hour day, everyday, mostly 11am to 11pm with two hours off in the middle for lunch and two days off a week for my feet to recover. Believe me when I say that I just want to sleep on those days.**

**Waitressing is way harder than it seems, remember peoples, always give your waiter/waitress a damn good tip because they've probably been on their feet for over three hours before you walk in that door. **

**Buy drinks and leave tips, big tips. XDD**

-

_AND I'M SORRY BECCI!!! _I forgot to put one little thing up in the first chapter, but whatever, I'll do it here.

**THE AWESOMENESS OF ZEN DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! ZENIA CHANG BELONGS TO ASAKA KISERAGI, AKA BECCI, MY BETA READER AND BESTEST BEST FRIEND FOR THE PAST DECADE.** Damn, I feel old now that I've said that.

-

**Full Summary**

WARNING: Slash, Independent!Harry, Slave!Harry, Twin!Harry, Grey!Powerful!Harry, (:D Oh you love it really.) Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron-bashing, James and Lily-bashing.

On the fated night of all Hallows eve 1981, no one ever knew what really happened at the little cottage dubbed 'Godrics Hallow'. Twin boys both marked, streaked in blood, dark magic splattered all around. The elder twin was named the Boy-Who-Lived, the mark of a lion's paw on his left shoulder, marking him as the Heir of Gryffindor. But what of the Younger Twin? Upon the suggestion of the aged Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, the youngest of the pair was to be left with his mother's sister, Petunia Dursley, never to know his true roots until he returned to Hogwarts. However, things didn't go quite as so brilliantly planned. Abandoned in an Orphanage in May of 1983, three-year-old Harry Potter is adopted by an American Witch, Selene Dulcis Greyback, Necromancy Professor of the Heinlin Arial Academy of magic, and her werewolf husband, Ixion Greyback, Weaponry, hand to hand, Defensive and offensive Magicks Professor at Heinlin Academy in July 1983. Renamed Raven Morrigan Dulcis Greyback he becomes the youngest student to ever graduate from Heinlin at 15-years-old, the usual age when Students are accepted into the Academy. Two years after graduating, our favourite little assassin is tracking a target when he is caught by Slavers in Arabia. Only to be sold off to, of all people, the Poncy blond Ferret of Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy, and come face to face with his past.

-

_Raven/Draco, Selene/Ixion, Ryuu/Donovan, Tanya/Blaise, Neville/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Sirius/Anayla, Remus/Rhiannon, Tonks/Charlie, Bill/Fleur, Lily/James, Miho/Snape._

-

**Chapter Nine**

**Misguided**

-

Amos Diggory flipped through the crinkled parchments feverishly, sneezing violently as one threw up a cloud of very fine dust that oddly reminded him of sand-dust from an Egyptian tomb. He hadn't the foggiest idea why, maybe because some of these old sheets were actually written on papyrus? Possibly.

Either way Amos was looking at the laws on slavery.

Frank had been too lazy to do so himself, busy coordinating his efforts with Amelia Bones in the Auror Division, trying to get access to the Department of Mysteries –they had information on various forms of Immortality, which was what they were beginning to think Voldemort had used or at least made some passing effort at, now he was obsessed since he realised just how fragile his life was. As if he had not already figured out how flighty life was considering how he was one of the numero uno causes of death in Europe.

The blond Hufflepuff Alumni scanned the various sheets of slavery, frowning slightly as he realised Goblins were technically slaves to the Ministry according to some of the laws against them, looking at the laws he was reading now he could see just _why_ they were constantly rebelling. These laws were ghastly, they were lucky the little buggers had not turned to Voldemort who was offering them the rights and freedoms that they had before the Ministry decided to start grabbing up power like it was going out of style.

Taking a deep breath the 47-year-old pulled out another leather bound book, scanning through the text, grey eyes widening as his mind processed just what he was reading and allowed a slow wicked smirk to spread across his face, elation and malicious glee at the fact he could finally do something about Lucius Malfoy and relief that the poor boy Albus had told him about would be safe from that monster once he brought this to the Order's attention. Flicking his wand out Amos discreetly copied the section of the book he had been reading onto a separate sheet of parchment and folded it up; squirreling away the oh-so important extract the Alumni escaped the Ministry records room, nodding a friendly hello to one of the on duty care-takers as he did so.

Once in the atrium he gave Kingsley Shacklebolt a victorious grin, one that was echoed by the large coloured Auror once the implications of Amos's success hit home.

Lucius Malfoy was going _down_.

-

"_Aiya!_(Damn)" Raven muttered, scowling darkly at the ceiling of the Gryffindor Boys Dormitory. Minnie-Pin had come in the night before to find him kipping on the couch in the Common Room and promptly ordered him back up to the dormitory, ignoring his protests of the other students snoring and him being too paranoid to Silence his bed.

So there he was, lying on his oddly comfortable bed, scowling at the hangings above him, listening to the other people in the room sniffing, snorting and snoring in their sleep. Even Finnegan randomly muttering under his breath before grunting a random word loud enough to make the foreign male's hand snap to the knife he had hidden under his pillow.

"_Nimen de bizui._(Everyone shut the hell up)" He murmured in Chinese rolling over and closing his eyes, trying to get some sleep before sitting up, glaring at the darkened room and sliding out from under his bed covers. If he wouldn't be able to sleep in the Common Room and he _couldn't_ sleep in his dormitory then he could always go and train. Work off some of his fast building frustration and murderous intent.

A few moments later he was suited and booted, armed to the teeth and ghosting his way through the corridors of Hogwarts again, out into the grounds where he could get some practice done in peace. What he didn't know was that this night Sirius was surveying the Marauder's Map and spotted him sneaking around, slipping past Tonks, Shacklebolt and Auror Dawlish without any of them even noticing. He was _good_.

The Animagus quickly got to his feet and grabbed the map, intending to head him off before he reached the Slytherin Commons, he couldn't allow him to get near Malfoy and possibly put him even deeper into the racist's control. He would not allow them to ruin a child's life, especially a kid like Greyback, for all his prickliness around James he was a _good_ kid, quirky, his kind of weird. He wouldn't allow Death Eaters to destroy another child's life with their twisted desires.

Using every secret passage-way he knew of the Defence Against the Dark Arts Assistant Professor reached the dungeons quite quickly and looked back at the map, only to growl in frustration when he noticed Greyback was on the grounds, no where near the Dungeons. He wasn't even moving anywhere so he was either waiting for someone or just... _there_.

Outside, Raven was stretching in the clean early morning air, feeling the tension that had been winding around his body loosening as his eyes lazily scanned the lightening horizon, smiling slightly at the day beginning to dawn. Twisting his body, relishing the pull and ever so slight zings of pain he felt in doing so, it had been a while since he had done this, he shouldn't be so lazy, it simply would not do to fall out of practice. He had a hard enough time of it when training with his friends –usually they had huge free for alls last man/woman standing victor, just to prevent himself from getting broken bones. He was far from the best fighter but that only offered more incentive to get better and make sure that _best fighter_ would have to work damn hard to kill him.

Dropping to the ground the black haired male began to perform push-ups, getting his heart-rate up, counting softly under his breath until he hit seventy push-ups and getting to his feet. Reaching back he pulled his hair back and flipped his Wakazashi from the sheath strapped to his back, green eyes peered across the grounds, taking note of the ground and double checking that he wasn't being watched. The last thing he needed was news of his _true_ abilities being noticed, but without his Empathy being readily available to him, he would have to make do with his eyes, and that was something he wasn't entirely too comfortable solely relying on.

Shaking his head, the Heinlin graduate fell into his Sword katas, his body seeming stiff and cumbersome to the youth in question. Damn, he was falling out of practice; Zen was going to kick his ass when she saw him.

He repeated each kata slowly, at least three times before he stepped through a sixteen kata sequence, once at a somewhat slow pace and then again at a much faster pace. Warming his muscles and stretching them to their former flexibility, Kenichi was their group's best hand-to-hand combatant, the bi-colour eyed male was actually their best combatant, he could use any weapon he got his hands on. Four times out of ten Raven managed to either win or tie with the other male when fighting one on one. Both he and Kenichi were group melee fighters, Zaraki preferred swords and magic duelling –without the rules, Akira was a fencer, but when push came to shove, his enhanced Vampyric strength and cool thinking made him a very dangerous fighter. Zen was... simply put, impossible to predict. She used a style of Chinese Martial arts she had created by mixing and matching elements from other styles –though prominently using the Choken, one of the Northern Shaolin techniques. Fae was a strictly magical fighter, her physical abilities were somewhat poor but if she was forced to fight she preferred distance weaponry, bows, arrows, darts, guns, kunai, senbon and shuriken. Tanya loved her claymore more than was healthy so everyone pretty much left it at that and Sau was an aerial hunter, having a style that was remarkably bird like in that he loved to dive down and just tear something apart with his claws.

Raven chuckled to himself as he whirled through a second set of katas at top speed, his friends were blood thirsty little bastards, so was he for that matter –to a degree. But it was people like Julian and Chao and Evangeline whom Raven hung around with _outside_ of his little gang that truly reminded him of predators, especially Eva-chan. Now _she_ was scary. Bloody nosferatu Vampyre.

"**SsS**_Yeek!_ _Watch where that one isss sssstepping sssstupid ape!_**SsS**" Hissed a furious voice from somewhere close to his left foot. Raven jolted and flipped over the discontented hissing object on the floor and landed in a crouch, nose to nose with a small lime green grass snake, his own green eyes widening slightly as they met with the little serpent's.

"**SsS**_Ahh, forgive thissss one Little Green. Thisss one did not sssee that onessss sssshape there._**SsS**" He apologised baring his throat slightly in an offer of apology, amazing how exposing the vulnerable points in your body passed for an apology practically world wide in the animal kingdom where as it was considered an arrogant insult in the human one. Raven carefully kept his thoughts off his face as he felt a slight amount of amusement bubbling in the back of his throat, he was going to laugh and that would be insulting to the little reptile in front of him, bad idea.

"**SsS**_Thissss one Sssspeaksss?_**SsS**" The serpent fairly squeaked in surprise, "**SsS**_There hassss not been a Ssspeaker at thissss place-sss for many a winter. Or sssso those onesssss in the Foressssst sssay. How doesss a ssspeaker come to be in thisssss place-sss?_**SsS**" The serpent raised itself up slightly to look at the intriguing human before him. Raven smiled slightly and held his hand out,

"**SsS**_It isss a cold night, and thissss one isss warm. Doessss that one wissssh to ressst on thisss one while thisss one ex-ssss-plainssss?_**SsS**" He offered sheathing his sword with his other hand as the small serpent coiled forward and ventured tentatively onto Raven's hand and coiled about his wrist, hissing in relief at the warmth the reptile found there to warm himself. "**SsS**_Thisss one isss called Raven. What isss that onesss name?_**SsS**" He asked running a thumb down the serpent's back.

"**SsS**_Thissss one isss sssspoken of assss Xiao. Now ssspeak._**SsS**"

Raven chuckled and began to explain why he was outside in the cold, completely unaware of the eyes that watched him with horror as he hissed and spoke with the serpent around his wrist as naturally as he would converse with a human.

-

Sirius watched as Padfoot from the shadows of Hagrid's hut as the boy pulled a _sword_ of all things, and began to twist his body into impossible positions, moving with a precision he had never seen in another human being.

Damn, he was no _ordinary_ student, no ordinary wizard. Sirius had heard rumours from his family about an elite sect of Hit-Wizards and witches from the Far East who used swords and muggle guns in their work, admittedly they sneered at them but also respected them for the simple fact that they had power and were more than capable of taking out anyone from Europe. Sirius had always thought it was just fanciful rumours, some gossip or rumour that had gotten out of hand due to some bragging traveller in the Leaky Cauldron or Hogshead. But now that he was watching the Chinese raised youth with that sword, remembering how he had moved past Tonks, Kingsley and Dawlish like some kind of ghost, he couldn't help but wonder if those rumours had not indeed been accurate.

If they were, then it was a possibility that this youth had been captured and enslaved by the Malfoys' as an assassin. Sent to Hogwarts to remove Aiden or Dumbledore or James from the game. Something in Sirius's gut twisted painfully, as if Greyback had plunged that sword in his belly and _twisted_ it.

That painful twist dropped out of his stomach and became a cold pit of horror as his canine hearing picked up the hissing emitting from the boy's throat before he picked up a _snake_ of all things. A Parselmouth. The canine placed a paw over his muzzle and whined pathetically, oh sweet merlin, how was he supposed to explain this to the order? To Lily and James? To Dumbledore?

The boy was a Parselmouth! There was only one Parselmouth he knew of, and he knew that not _all_ of his victims died, that he allowed one or two to escape just to see how long it would take them to commit suicide or allow themselves to die or be Obliviated by the Ministry.

Sirius felt like crying, could that boy be the son of the Dark Lord?

-

Fear rippled across his skin as he watched boy and snake interact, he had been right. Oh Merlin, he'd been right! But he had never even realised just how right he had been! A _Parselmouth!_ He was practically You-Know-Who's heir!

He felt sick, but also vindicated in knowing that he had been correct, _he_ had been right when Aiden and Hermione had been _wrong_!

When the youngest Weasley male felt the ever so light alarm wards he'd placed on the door go off he had forcibly dragged himself awake, thinking it was either Aiden going on one of his kitchen raids –the fact that he hadn't woken Ron for such an adventure was just simply unthinkable. But when he realised that Aiden was in fact, in his bed and asleep, and the only one missing from their Dormitory had been the new kid he'd felt the unexplainable need to know just what he was up to, to make sure he wasn't going to sneak off and murder someone in his sleep.

He'd never expected him to breeze past the Aurors, without the aid of the Invisibility Cloak that Ron had ended up borrowing from Aiden, and out into the grounds where he then proceeded to pull a sword and start moving as though it were an extension of his body. The red headed youngest Weasley Male had never seen movements like that, it was nothing like the fencing lessons he remembered his uncle trying to teach him. Then he jumped back and crouched down and started to _hiss_.

He felt sick. That boy had slept in the same dormitory as him, as _Aiden!_

A Snake in the Lion's den. It was disgusting!

-

Severus Snape clutched at his heart as he leaned against the tree behind him, dark eyes wide and filled with horror and terror as he watched the youth on the grounds in front of him conversing in that lilting hissing language that sounded as though he were singing from between his teeth. That same sound that so long ago had lured Severus into the service of a mad-man, that music which promised him power –power that would make Lily pay attention to him, make her see how he was _better_ than Potter.

Power that blew up in his face when he heard that same lilting music order him to kill children and take joy in raping their mothers and older sisters in front of them. Actions that made him feel filthy and sick, that made him run home and scrub at his skin so hard he ended up stripping it from his body and needing a potion and several bandages and a pain reliever to sleep that night while his skin and that dark filthy taint grew back and covered his body.

He placed a hand over his mouth to hide the choking gag of horror he involuntarily made in the darkness of the Forbidden Forest, he had just gone out looking for some Scurvy Grass and various tree barks that he could only find in this forest as the Green Houses did not have good enough specimens for his private potions cabinet. He never considered that he would come across something like this, never even imagined it in his wildest dreams.

When he'd first seen the boy, he had thought him the Lost Twin, James Potter's pathetic second son, but watching him act, seeing the cold fire beneath those flat oddly docile deathly coloured eyes as Dumbledore continuously pushed his luck in that meeting had swiftly butchered all thoughts that _this_ child was James Potter's forgotten and _abandoned_ child. He was just too Slytherin to be a Potter. To hard and dark, plus Moody and Nofumba's warnings, Moody's when they'd first met the boy and then Nofumba's high opinion of him. An opinion that Snape was grudgingly beginning to understand and share, _until now._

The Headmaster had to be informed, they needed to contain this, prevent the Dark Lord from finding out. This child had spent seventeen years out of his influence and he had flourished and grown exceptionally well without that dark shadow. He was still primarily Light based, they could not allow the Dark Lord to get his claws into the boy and destroy him, they could not allow him to claim Raven Greyback as his heir.

It could spell the _end_ of the war before it even truly began.

-

"**SsS**_Interessssting. Thissss one findssss your ssssstory to be amusssssing. Thissss one would like to hear more. But thisssss one doesssss not like that plac-sssss-e. Thisssss one will wait here every sssssseventh dakrnessssss ssssso that, _that one_ can tell thisssss one of hisssss ssstoriesssss._**SsS**" Xiao hissed decisively, well as decisively as a snake could get anyway.

Raven laughed, "**SsS**_Thisssss one will try to ssssee that one every ssssseventh time of darknessssss. But thissss one may not alwayssssss come upon that one. Thisssss one hassss bad habitssss of being injured._**SsS**" He explained, the snake gave him a steady look and hissed simply.

"**SsS**_That one will be there or not. Thisssss one will ssssstill wait._**SsS**"

Seeing no more reason to argue with the snake Raven carefully put him back down on the grass and looked up at the lightening sky and waved his hand negligently, silently casting a tempus charm, not noticing his three watchers blinking, recoiling and paling at his blatant use of wandless magic. Hmm, 5.30AM time to go upstairs and have a shower before heading out for breakfast. Raven had Defence Against the Dark Arts first thing and even though he inevitably found himself more often than not bored out of his mind in that class, at least the Professors had a sense of humour that could make him chuckle more often than not.

With a cheery hum the black haired male fell backwards in the strengthening sunlight and vanished into his own shadow, falling through the darkness and materialising behind his bed hangings in the Gryffindor Dormitory. He could Shadow Walk quite well over short distances, but to Shadow Walk, one required a shadow, which in turn required light, Shadow Walking during the night was next to impossible, hence why he'd been a ninja and snuck his way past them Aurorers –amoras, -aurors, whatever.

Hopping off his bed he made his way into the bathroom for a nice cool shower to get rid of all the sweat he'd built up.

-

"Why's Parselmouth so evil then?" Hermione asked as the three headed down for breakfast the next morning, she could tell that Ron and Aiden were highly agitated, the black haired seventh year even looking a little green around the edges of his face,

"Parselmouth is the ability to talk to snakes, Slytherin himself was one and that ability's been passed down every generation. You-Know-Who's a Parselmouth, it's the sign of a Dark Wizard." Aiden explained, looking a little nauseous as he looked at Ron, "And you're certain you heard Greyback speaking _Parselmouth_?" He asked making Ron scowl defensively.

"What, don't believe me?" He growled, "I heard him. I stuck some wards over the door just in case the twins came in to prank us again; I woke up when I felt them go off and thought you'd gone sneaking off to the kitchens without me. Then I saw it was him and followed, he was using a _sword_ of all things! And then about halfway through whatever weird dance he was doing he just flipped backwards and crouched on the ground and started to hiss! It was only when he stood up that I saw it. A little green snake, he was definitely talking Parselmouth! The snake was responding back, they were talking! He even has _wandless magic!_ He cast a Tempus charm with little more than a flick of his wrist, you have to be really, really powerful to do that Mione. He has to be You-Know-Who's son, he does let some of his victims live just to make them suffer longer."

Aiden rubbed at his eyes and sighed softly, "Does Dumbledore know?" He finally asked, "Did you at least tell someone from the Order? My dad, hell even Sirius?" He asked looking at the red head who suddenly looked vaguely uncomfortable,

"Err no. I haven't had a chance to. Besides, he's a student now, what can they do? And you saw him earlier this summer, he isn't marked! And your parents are already obsessed with him, I've noticed how they look at him in meal times." The red head pointed out, "They're hardly going to be objective or rational about this when they think he's their long lost son are they?" He pointed out harshly, ignoring the warning glare Hermione sent him. Aiden stiffened and pursed his lips together and walked off, not even looking back at Hermione or Ron as he stalked away from the Great Hall and out into the grounds, he needed some time on his own to think.

"Well done Ronald." Hermione stated scathingly glaring at her somewhat boyfriend as he suddenly realised the impact his words had on his best friend and groaned, he's really put his foot into it this time.

Hermione flicked her hair over her shoulder and stalked off into the Great Hall, brushing past a frowning Theodore Nott from where he was looking at the Marble Staircase, completely oblivious to the fact that the Slytherin had overheard them.

'_Parselmouth and wandless magic hm? The Dark Lord will be _very_ interested to hear about this. What else has Lucius Malfoy been hiding from us I wonder?_' He thought before heading into the Great Hall, making a mental note to write his father as soon as possible. The Dark Lord deserved to know if he had a son, even more so if Lucius Malfoy was using him as a slave and possible fuck toy for his son.

-

_If there are any mistakes I'm sorry, this chapter is unbeta'ed and took a whole month for me to finish. Work sucks like that._

-

**Well... I'm sorry about the huge wait on the update. But full time work in a bar/restaurant can do that to a girl. 12 hour days, 11am to 11pm. But you guys'll be amused to note, I just quit. Literally. Yesterday was my last working day. I just need to pop in at some point next week to pick up the tips I earned during the week, fill in a form and return my apron once I've washed it. After that I'm golden. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, things'll be picking up soon hopefully. Plotwise as well as update wise. I'm looking for another job (Mum's still making me pay rent even though I'm unemployed.) but there's this nice secretarial job I'm applying for. 9-5 Monday to Friday with full training included, a fantastic deal considering how the training in my last job was kinda sucky according to one of the other waitresses. Hopefully I'll get this one.**

**Fingers crossed for me guys! XD a 9-5 job means I can use my evenings when I'm not getting drunk with my friends to write! It'll be like college only I'll have to get used to high heels. –look of painful horror- I hate those things.**

**Review pleasums. And more Draco/Raven interaction next chapter, PROMISE!!!**

Araceil

* * *

**_HAPPY _**(early by a week) **_EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY BECCI!!!!!!_**


	10. C10: Shit

_Flight of the Raven_

-

**Still no job sadly. My parents have gone to Italy for a week and I've been granted unlimited access to the computer. The world trembles. Muahahaha! **

**Alas, do not expect many updates, lately my attention span has been... well akin to a butterfly I believe would be accurate. Or Draco in an expensive clothing store.**

-

Full Summary

**WARNING:**_ Slash, Independent!Harry, Slave!Harry, Twin!Harry, Grey!Powerful!Harry, (:D Oh you love it really.) Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron-bashing, James and Lily-bashing._

On the fated night of all Hallows eve 1981, no one ever knew what really happened at the little cottage dubbed 'Godrics Hallow'. Twin boys both marked, streaked in blood, dark magic splattered all around. The elder twin was named the Boy-Who-Lived, the mark of a lion's paw on his left shoulder, marking him as the Heir of Gryffindor. But what of the Younger Twin? Upon the suggestion of the aged Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, the youngest of the pair was to be left with his mother's sister, Petunia Dursley, never to know his true roots until he returned to Hogwarts. However, things didn't go quite as so brilliantly planned. Abandoned in an Orphanage in May of 1983, three-year-old Harry Potter is adopted by an American Witch, Selene Dulcis Greyback, Necromancy Professor of the Heinlin Arial Academy of magic, and her werewolf husband, Ixion Greyback, Weaponry, hand to hand, Defensive and offensive Magicks Professor at Heinlin Academy in July 1983. Renamed Raven Morrigan Dulcis Greyback he becomes the youngest student to ever graduate from Heinlin at 15-years-old, the usual age when Students are accepted into the Academy. Two years after graduating, our favourite little assassin is tracking a target when he is caught by Slavers in Arabia. Only to be sold off to, of all people, the Poncy blond Ferret of Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy, and come face to face with his past.

-

Raven/Draco, Selene/Ixion, Ryuu/Donovan, Tanya/Blaise, Neville/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Sirius/Anayla, Tonks/Charlie, Lily/James, Miho/Snape.

-

**Chapter Ten**

**Shit **

(_Warning! Whatever hits the fan may not be distributed evenly_)

-

_Dear father,_

_Things have been quiet here at Hogwarts; I have been keeping up in my lessons and keeping an eye on my housemates. Could you please thank mother for sending along the extra books for me? They have been of assistance concerning the poor education we have been receiving from those Gryffindor-dunderhead Professors._

_How goes your evenings? Please do not work yourself to exhaustion father; it would be unseemly if anyone were to see you in such a state, inevitably there would be gossip. (Though I am absolutely loath to use such a word.)_

_Do you recall the Malfoy family's new houseguest? A rather small individual of questionable heritage, green eyes and long black hair. It seems his heritage may be of more interest than we previously thought, of a _special interest_ to the manager of the Social Club. Some gifts are hereditary, even after thousands of years, especially if those possessing them are careful to keep their blood _pure_, are they not?_

_I am curious about this matter I must admit. Our next Hogsmeade weekend is the week before Halloween, I hope your busy schedule will allow us to meet, the subject of hereditary abilities has become something of a passion of mine in the last few evenings and I have been looking for information as best as I can as I have been curious about whether or not the Nott family possesses any._

_I hope to hear from you soon father,_

_Theodore._

-

Sirius felt worse than scum as he watched Lily cry into James's chest, evidentially both he _and_ Snape had seen Mr Greyback's little performance outside in the early hours, Lily was crushed. Ever since Aiden had described the strange black haired boy he'd seen in Diagon Alley with Draco Malfoy she had been hopeful that her baby had finally come back to her. It felt almost as if Greyback was spitting on them to find out that the hope they had cultivated that he might be their son was useless, that he was the child of their enemy.

He felt... miserable.

Raven was a good kid, hell, he'd seen him rip into some sixth year Slytherins about Blood-Purity when he caught them bullying a Muggleborn Hufflepuff third year. The majority of the younger students followed him around like baby-ducklings after their mother. Especially the first years. It was cute, but worrying now that they were aware of his ancestry. But at the same time, Sirius had never seen him taking advantage of the younger years, well, beyond asking them to open a door when he had his hands full with books or either with some of the other first years when they just played around.

"Can you _prove_ that Mr Greyback is indeed Voldemort's child?" Dumbledore asked seriously, looking intently at Severus, he too had been keeping a close eye on the new Gryffindor. He was dangerous, but not to anyone in Hogwarts, so far the only time he had reacted violently to anything was when Ronald Weasley continuously needled him or he was defending Mr Malfoy or one of the younger years.

"He is a Parselmouth, he speaks the Snake's Own language and uses Wandless Magic. There is no _need_ to test him, it is obvious." Snape sneered, though it lacked its usual bite and seemed to be far more frustrated than Sirius remembered.

"There are more Parselmouths than the Slytherin Line. They hid when the stigma of Darkness and Evil was tagged onto their abilities. I know for a fact that in Eastern countries Snakes are considered sacred animals; Mr Greyback was raised in China from when I could dig out. It is possible he is from one of those families and as we know, Asian Taoist magic and other branches do not use wands." The Headmaster explained, watching Severus's increasingly sour facial expression but the loosening of his shoulders that indicated the ever so slight hope he was being offered.

"How can anyone find those _things_ sacred!?" James snapped, still clutching Lily close to him, his face red with anger.

"Calm down my dear boy. Think back, the only reason snakes are so despised in our country is because of Slytherin and the actions of his ancestors. They have no such pariah where Mr Greyback is from, it is possible he is not even _aware_ of what this _language_ symbolises. Because that is all it is, a language." He reminded them somewhat sharply.

Severus took this as his opportunity to escape the company of the Gryffindors before Potter said something that got him angry again and would cause some rather acidic words to be spoken, which would only make Lily cry more and make him feel like a cad. He would need to bathe later, and while he felt bad about Lily he really had no sympathy for Potter, Black or Dumbledore. It was _their_ fault Lily had to give up her youngest son, all because they didn't want him getting in the way of their _Precious_ Boy-Who-Lived. But they were wrong weren't they? Aiden _wasn't_ their saviour and now they were scrambling to find the child they had cast away so callously.

The Potions Professor hoped the brat told them to stick it where the sun didn't shine for what they did to him.

"Mr Greyback what are you doing down here?" Snape abruptly barked having spotted the black haired male stalking down the corridors into the Dungeons,

"I'm going to see Draco." The black haired male snapped, "And don't try to stop me like Potter and Black. Narcissa _hired_ me to protect the Whelp; I can't _do _that if I can't _see_ him." A dark eyebrow arched as the Potions Master studied the young man in front of him.

He had never really noticed the boy's appearance before, he did look alarmingly like Lily and Potter, but then again, he could see traces of a young Dark Lord in him. His hands for one, the Dark Lord once had bird-like hands, small and delicate looking but strong and ruthless. Now his hands were long and spider like, spindly and terrifying. The boy's green eyes even resembled the Killing Curse mixed in with Lily's warm emerald.

But it was the way the boy held himself that caught his attention. Most of the time he was skipping/bouncing/prancing – yes _prancing_ – down the corridors so much that Severus hadn't noticed just how graceful his movements were, no gesture was wasted, his steps were perfectly balanced, prepared to move from an attack at any angle. He recognised that stance in Fenrir Greyback, Nymphadora Tonks (When she lost the added height her Metamorphagus abilities gave her and took things seriously.), Moody and oddly enough in Nofumba the newest Order member.

"You are angry." He realised, of course he was angry, something he had noticed about the Gryffindor, he was a very emotional person, whether he hid that or not was everything but at this juncture, he wasn't. And he was angry. It was written into every line of movement the youth made.

"Why the bloody hell wouldn't I be?" He snapped turning to glare at him, "I've just had half of Gryffindor trying to lynch me for speaking Parseltongue. Though how they found out I will never know unless _someone_ is _following me._" This was practically hissed out with such venom it sent shivers down Severus's spine at just how similar it sounded to the Dark Lord when he was angry. "Is someone following me Severus?" He purred darkly, face still twisted into an ugly snarl as he approached the Potions Master who glared, determined not to be intimidated and back up from this Gryffindor _Brat_.

Green eyes narrowed at the lack of answer before he stood back, "I see." Before he turned aside and brushed past him, heading _away_ from the Dungeons.

-

It was all-over Hogwarts by the end of the week, Raven Greyback was a Parselmouth, the son of Voldemort and an evil witch from China, the Malfoy Family had brought him back to England to his father but Dumbledore and the Potters rescued him from them and were now trying to reform him.

At this point, Raven had come to the conclusion that everyone in Europe were idiots and just ignored the rumours, if anyone actually scraped up the balls to ask he would have been able to quite easily explain that he knew Parseltongue via his Voice Magic Mastery degree, alas, none of them were gutsy enough to do so and he had to put up with the whispers, the hostile looks and eventually, his so-called 'father'.

Raven had actually begun to bang his head against the table when he spotted the black screech owl swooping towards him with a plain parchment letter bearing little more than his name and a green wax seal of the Slytherin crest.

It wasn't even _November_ yet! Let alone _Halloween!_

"My – life – sucks – my – life – sucks – my – life – sucks." He muttered continuously banging his head on the table; his housemates staring at him from outside the seemingly five foot bubble that prevented them from getting anywhere near him. Reaching up he caught the letter out of the owl's talons, prompting an irritated shriek that only received a nasty hiss that had the students scooting even further away from him, short on patience and dearly hoping this would give him a laugh he checked it over for spells and curses, finding only a Compulsion curse and an Heir Verification imprinted upon the letter itself.

With an irritated sigh he removed those spells, cracked the seal and opened the letter, green eyes scanned the text, a small almost derisive smirk beginning to twitch on his lips as he read through the self-serving, egotistical bragging written upon the page. The greatness of a certain party of individuals who still believe in the old ways and the brilliance and _right_ to rule their leader possessed.

"_Feng le_." He muttered in amusement, moving onto the second page, _ah!_ Finally, they'd gotten onto the propositions and requests, subtle threats and then the not so subtle demands. He paused slightly, eyes shifting upwards to the faces of Weasley and Potter stood in front of him, his lips curling back, "_Guan ni ziji de shi_." He snapped glaring at them, feeling Aeria shifting in his mind, prepared to flash in and tear this impudent hatchling to pieces.

"I'm not scared of you." Aiden snapped and made a grab for the letter, only to have the other Gryffindor move, stabbing his hand and pinning it against the table with a fork. Potter screamed as Ron pulled his wand and started throwing hexes, Raven rolled backwards off his seat and his form rippled, sleek black fur stretched across his body before he pounced upwards, taking advantage of Weasley's shock at the fact he possessed an Animagus form before he found himself being thrown backwards to crack his head on the ground while the panther shifted, his form melting away like black mist.

"I've had it up to _here_ with you lot." He snarled, grabbing hold of the fork and wrenching it out of Aiden's hand. "I am NOT Voldemort's child you _fang zong feng kuang de jie!_ I speak Parseltongue BECAUSE I HAVE A MASTERY IN VOICE MAGIC YOU RETARDS!! PARSELTONGUE IS MANDATORY, REGARDLESS OF THE FACT I ALSO POSSESS A MASTERY IN POTIONS WHICH WORKS CLOSELY WITH SNAKES, IN SPECIFIC THEIR VENOM!! DON'T YOU THINK IT WOULD BE AN ADVANTAGE TO BE ABLE TO ASK _NICELY_ IF I CAN HAVE SOME VENOM INSTEAD OF GETTING MYSELF KILLED TRYING TO TAKE IT BY FORCE YOU USELESS _BEN TIAN SHENG DE YI DUI ROU!!_" The black haired male practically screamed lifting Aiden up by the collar to shout in his face as he slipped into Chinese out of habit.

No one moved, even the Professors were stunned at the outburst, "I have already finished my education. I am more qualified than EVERYONE in this damn room, even the Professors. The European educational system is considered a _JOKE_ by the rest of the world, a _DISGRACE_. Your Founders would be rolling in their graves to see what has become of their school." The Chinese raised male continued before dropping Aiden into a pile,

"You don't know that." James snapped, being the first to recover from the outburst. Raven turned and eyed him,

"Three of your Founders attended a school in Northern China, Heinlin Arial Academy of Magic; Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin; one was a _Teacher_ at this school, Helga Hufflepuff. I previously attended this very school, where their records are open to all the students and various members of the public." He explained with narrowed eyes, "Do you really think a thousand years of idiotic Ministry regulations, Pureblood hypocrisy, Muggleborn hysteria, war and hero worship will leave the Founder's History untouched? C'mon, not even a firstie is that gullible."

Dumbledore finally got to his feet and decided to take charge of the situation before it degenerated any further, "Mr Greyback, perhaps we should continue this in my office, Mr Malfoy would you please accompany us?" He announced mildly, but with the look in his eye neither thought to protest. "Pomona, Xaomara, if you would be so kind as to take Mr's Potter and Weasley to the infirmary I'm sure that Poppy will be able to fix them up in a jiffy."

"Of course Albus," Pomona agreed as she got to her feet and levitated the unconscious Ron out of the room,

"Come along Mr Potter. Now." Xaomara commanded beckoning the seventh year to follow her.

Aiden looked back at Raven who was watching him with a slightly guilty expression as he spotted the way he was holding his bleeding hand, in all truthfulness, Aiden should have been apologising to him. He had jumped the gun and allowed Ron to colour his perceptions of the other male, even when he had roughly gotten to know him before hand and knew him to be a very playful and laid-back individual who was very affectionate and easy to forgive and forget. But just because he usually displayed positive emotions, Aiden had forgotten that the younger teen was capable of an entirely different array of emotion, ones much darker and dangerous than he could have anticipated; he had been informed by Moody that Greyback would not tolerate racism or prejudice of any kind around him, and what had he done? Gone and hated him for the simple fact of being a Parselmouth, which, as it turns out, is something he _learned_ as a _Potions_ aid. He really felt like an idiot as he followed his Flying Instructor out of the Great Hall and to the Infirmary.

Poppy would _not_ be happy to see him once she managed to drag the whole story out of them.

-

Draco frowned as he made his way up the stairs, trailing after Professor Dumbledore and trying to ignore how his Godfather's eyes practically seared into his spine.

"If you're that good, why did –" He began,

"I stick around and play the part of Slave?" Raven asked blandly, "It was funny. I was pretty bored back home, I'd graduated two years back, top of most of my classes which is a damn tall order if you take into account who I was up against. After that, I got some additional training from the teachers who were practically family to me by then, I'd been raised at that school before I attended it, stands to reason that not only would I find friends, but family too. Hardly anyone could afford to hire me after that, over qualified most said." He explained as they came to a stop in front of the Gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office, well aware that everyone was listening in on his explanation.

"So, when my mother wanted to talk to you..."

"That's right. She figured out right off the bat that those Magical Suppressors your father snapped on me were fake," He admitted with a proud/smug grin, ignoring how those around his stiffened at the mention of Magical Suppressors, which were not only illegal but considered barbaric by European Wizarding society. "I actually picked the locks on the real ones first night; remember you stabbed yourself with a safety pin attached to my cloak?" He asked grinning as Draco frowned and then went pale.

"You mean, I _handed_ you the way to get out!?" He squeaked as they came to a stop at the Office door,

"Yup. Lady Cissa was concerned with the current Political Unrest, especially since she knows you'll refuse to take the Mark, hell, refuse to even associate with his side unless it's to defend yourself or property. So she hired me just in case one of your fellow Slytherins got a little offended and-or were ordered on behalf of their familia to make your life... well... no life actually. In all honesty, you weren't even supposed to know about it, no one was, there goes half my pay. Which brings me to another point. My job." The black haired male suddenly rounded on Sirius and James,

"Why the hell were you two keeping me away from the Slytherins?" He demanded narrowing his eyes, ignoring the red and gold Phoenix bobbing on his perch, dark eyes locked on him as he fanned his tail feathers and trilled sharply. Raven felt Aeria stiffen, her magic crackling at the presence of the male Phoenix, perceiving it as a threat to her own bonded, the black haired male seriously did not want anyone in this room to know he was bonded to a Phoenix, let alone a white female. He swiftly sent a jolt of warning down their link to silence and sooth her, grudgingly the young Lightning avian settled down.

"Snape told us you'd been dosed with Compulsion Potions, we didn't want Malfoy to get his claws into you and via him, You-Know-Who." James defended himself, still angry at the boy, not for being a Parselmouth; he wasn't that stupid, but for stabbing his son through the hand.

"No I'm sorry I don't know who." Raven retorted, "Did it cross either of your minds that the Basilisk Venom in my blood burnt out those potions before they even hit my brain?" He sneered with a raised eyebrow, _he_ knew that the potion was burned out not the magic created from it but _they_ didn't and would never have to know about his Occlumency trick. "And did you perhaps think that maybe I enjoyed the Slytherins' company? Hell, they're better conversationalists than the Gryffindors, believe me. Bantering man, Gryffindors can't banter if their lives depend on it. With Slytherins they give as good as they get, verbal fighting with them is brilliant."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling benignly, "Fascinating as this all is, I do have some questions of my own. There are, I'm afraid, quite a few of them so you might wish to take a seat." He pointed out flicking his wand and conjuring enough chairs for them all to sit in a kind of semi-circle around his desk.

"Alright, but understand that there are some things I can't answer. Client Confidentiality is something I take seriously; add to that, I've sworn several Secrecy Oaths about various things so please, if I can't answer, don't push. The only reason I was able to talk so much about my job working for the Malfoys' is because Narcissa anticipated your interferance and suggested I sign the forms _after_ I'd finished the job."

Dumbledore nodded, smiling benignly as the group took their seats, Raven directly opposite him, Mr Malfoy on his left with Professor Snape on _his_ left, and Sirius Black on Raven's right followed by James Potter on _his_ right.

"Now. Your name, Greyback, are you by chance any relation of Fenrir Greyback?" He asked, Raven pursed his lips and scowled,

"Unfortunately yes." The black haired male growled glaring at the table, ignoring how the three adults in the room bristled, "My father is his younger brother, Ixion Greyback, there's at least a ten year age gap between them though and my dad was the first one he bit upon becoming a werewolf. My grandmother took my dad and ran away to India where she remarried and my dad ended up going to Heinlin where he met my mother." Here he smiled slightly, recalling the chaos the two wrought with their Prank war that basically passed for flirting to them.

"Some years later, they came to England along with their friend Miho Kenryuu a Potions Mistress of the highest calibre; Uncle Fenrir... didn't take his return well, at all. Especially with my mother there as well. There was a fight, my mother lost the ability to have children and my father swore an oath to kill his brother unless his wife forgave him or the bastard apologised. Neither has happened. So if I see him, the oath obliges me to take action and kill him." He admitted bluntly,

"But you're just a teenager!" Draco exclaimed in horror, "You're the same age as me!"

Raven gave him a look of amusement, "I was trained as a Mercenary from the age of eight, which means killing amongst other things. I know more poisons and places in the human body to kill you than Voldemort and his Death Eaters combined. I don't _like_ killing but sometimes it unavoidable. Inevitable and inescapable. Besides, all the Death Eaters currently in Hogwarts have killed. It an initiation Dragon-Boy, you know that and narrowly escaped it."

Dumbledore nodded morosely, "Thank you Mr Greyback. If you don't mind my asking, what exactly are your qualifications?" He questioned a glint of good humoured curiosity in his eyes. Raven blushed slightly,

"Uhm, I didn't mean any disrespect in there sir."

"None taken, none taken." The old man brushed it away.

"Speak for yourself." Snape muttered sourly making Draco smirk slightly.

"Well... Obviously I have a Mastery in Voice Magic, Potions and Alchemy, Political science, Battle Magic, Primal Magic... ahhh... I have NEWTs in History, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Healing... I have A-levels in several Muggles courses and some Doctorates and Degrees." He listed, still leaving a few out that he wasn't keen on being arrested for knowing, before he noticed the stunned looks, "Hey, I'm smart, as in, beyond Hermione Granger smart. _Way_ beyond. I just don't exactly like showing it off. It's rude."

Dumbledore frowned and thought fast, this was a resource he couldn't afford to lose, the boy was a genius, he hadn't been kidding when he said he was more qualified than the majority of his staff, _six_ masteries, **six**, it was unheard of especially in Alchemy and he'd never even _heard _of Primal Magic, and another six NEWTS on TOP of that? The Order _needed_ this boy.

'_And I wouldn't bother him about joining the Order, he's neutral. He wants nothing to do with the war in England, try it and he'll probably just up and leave.'_

Dumbledore paused as he recalled Thandi Nofumba's words, she knew the lad better than him and she'd even worked on a Charms thesis with him. He frowned, obviously he couldn't induct him into the Order or he'd up and leave but maybe...

"You are a Mercenary, correct?" Dumbledore asked, Raven nodded, straightening in his seat eyeing the old man shrewdly.

"Yes I am. I request that all my clients not only sign non-disclosure forms about myself but I also sign similar forms so that I will be unable to inform others about yourself and the ventures you request of me while under your employment. My current going rate is 300 Galleons a month depending on how long your venture is the price can vary; it also depends on what tasks you would request of me." The black haired teen explained going into business mode, like he said, he rarely got any business anymore, especially after that incident with the cat and the baking soda. Damn, screw up once on such a small and insignificant thing and you were suddenly a laughing stock and the butt of every joke.

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling so brightly the adults in the room were suddenly nervous and edgy, wondering just what on earth the old coot was up to _this_ time.

They didn't have long to wait.

"Mr Greyback, what would you say to working for me, and by extension, the Order of the Phoenix?" There was a clatter and a thump.

Potter had fainted and fallen off his seat.

"Bloody Drama queen." Snape muttered.

-

_Unbeta'd people, I just wanted to get it out for you after the HUMUNGUS wait._

-

**Feng le**: _(Pronounced:_ Fong Luh.) _Means:_ Loopy in the head/crazy.

**Guan ni ziji de shi**: (_Pronounced:_ Gwan nee tzi-jee duh shr.) _Means:_ Mind your own Business.

**Fang zong feng kuang de jie**: (_Pronounced:_ fahng-tzong fung-kwong duh jeh.) _Means:_ knot of self indulgent lunacy.

**Ben tian sheng de yi dui rou**: (_Pronounced:_ Bun tyen-shung duh ee-dway-ro.) _Means:_ Stupid inbred stack of meat.

-

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE HUGE WAIT ON THIS PEOPLE!!!! It has been **_INSANELY_** difficult to write this chapter, I've already completely deleted and rewritten this chapter three times; I just couldn't make anything work for me. But hopefully my writer's mojo is back on track and there should be a faster update next time.**

**As for the Chinese, well, Raven was raised in China and it did seem strange having him chattering away in Japanese – even though I think it's a prettier language than Chinese (Which I've heard and seen written before, Japanese is still better in my opinion.) – but I wanted it a little more authentic. Hence why I went hunting for Firefly/Serenity Chinese translations 8D Which you can see being used in the story.**

**Well, the cat's out of the bag for Raven. And the shit still hasn't completely landed, there's still the Ministry, Zen, Voldemort and the Potters to deal with. Not to mention the missing Tanya, Heinlin final examinations, Raven's mysterious blue eyed stalker and what is he going to do about Aeria and his other two familiars Sthenso and Cerberus?**

**Stick with me my wonderful readers and you'll find out.**

Araceil :D


	11. Story Spam

**Alright, this is essentially ****A SPAM CHAPTER**

**I have writer's block like you wouldn't believe so, to save my sanity and to give you kids something to occupy yourself so you're not bored beyond belief while my genius is currently ripping its hair out and taking its aggression out on Lara Croft by forcing her into taking headers into pits of boiling hot lava and laughing maniacally as she shrieks and gurgles in pain...**

**Yes. My dad bought Tom Raider: Anniversary – it sucks and handles like a cow in a shopping trolley. For more of my opinion on this game, look up Yahtzee Croshaw's Zero Punctuation via google. You will not be disappointed. **

Alright. So these will be extracts from various stories I have already posted. I was planning to put in a few spoilers for up coming chapters before remembering that I'm probably going to rewrite them and thus they would be useless. So, HERE WE GO.

-------------------------------------------------

**Ebony Sun**: Found on Adult Fanfiction. Net. I still go by Araceil there.

(Resident Evil: Extinction/Harry Potter/Chronicles of Riddick threeway crossover – Harry/Riddick)

Riddick is pulling one of his infamous disappearing acts when his ship crash-lands on a desert planet ravaged by the T-virus. At first he believes there to be no life save for shuffling cannibalistic corpses that now hunt him, until he meets Leo (AKA Harry) looking for survivors in the waste lands and just staying ahead of the game.

**EXTRACT 1: EBONY SUN CHAPTER ONE**

**-**

Growing up in England, Harry had very little experience with earthquakes, the first time he experienced on in the states he had, quite literally, pissed himself. No one really noticed though because it was one of the more violent ones and they were too lucky to get out of it alive for anyone to begrudge the young British boy a little urine. Even if no one sat next to him at the camp-fire that night.

But in the years he had been hopping around America he had become intimately familiar with the quakes, even going so far as to immerse himself in the magic around him during one out of sheer curiosity. That's when he learned that quakes were not only caused by the tectonic plates rubbing together but also because of concentrated expulsions of raw magic from the planet's core, that was why various people on earth had magic and there were no records of it growing on other planets. What few Elementals that had returned to the Wizarding society shared their findings before finding the chaos and racism of their home world too distasteful and leaving again.

So when the 21-year-old jerked away as the room around him shook violently, the green eyed male looked around in sleepy confusion before his senses confirmed that _no_ this wasn't an earthquake. It was _impact_ tremors.

Tired, but determined to find out what the fuck was going on, the Gryffindor kicked aside his sheets and began gearing up, pausing briefly to tear a page out of a blood splattered bible and writing '**CLEARED**' in large bold red marker across the page to tack to the door outside. It was a ritual of his, whenever he cleared out a place like this of Undead, he would always post a sign so that anyone looking for shelter would know that someone had gone through and cleared it out. But there was always a chance of one wandering in since then so Harry only hoped they were smart enough to remain on guard when venturing inside.

Once outside in the relatively early morning light – damn he must have been really knackered to have slept this long and _still_ be tired – the man swung onto his bike and gunned it, tires kicking up a trail of sand behind him as it moved off in the direction that Harry guessed the impact was from.

The faint, almost unnoticeable, cloud of kicked up sand in the far distance gave him a pretty good clue of where to go.

Unfortunately, a disturbance that big would bring every undead from here to Vegas shuffling over. If there was a survivor, he had to work fast.

He had found Nundu tracks not far from here.

---------_EXTRACT FIN_

Found at: http //hp (dot) adultfanfiction (dot) net/story (dot) php ? no (equals)600015538

-------------------------------------------------

**Patronus Piercing and Tattoos**: Also found on Adult Fanfiction. Net. Under the same name too.

(Harry Potter/xXx Crossover, Evan(Harry)/Xander. It's a series of oneshots both BEFORE the movies and during them.)

**EXTRACT 2: PATRONUS PIERCING AND TATTOOS CHAPTER ONE**

-

"Back again." Xander confirmed with a smirk looking him up and down appreciatively as the smaller male smirked cattily and leaned forward against the counter in front of him.

"I'm glad you came actually, I finished that design you asked for last night. A three strike tat on the back of the neck right? You said I could go wild and do what I like as long as you approved it first." He added as if the older man would have forgotten as he ducked and began to rummage around under the counter where he kept his design folders.

As Xander had been a loyal customer since his 22-birthday when he'd staggered in with three of his mates roaring drunk and demanding a tattoo that ended up on his ankle because Evan had convinced him that getting it done on his ass while drunk was a bad idea, he got his own special folder full of designs from tattoos he'd had in the past and random doodles that Evan thought might interest him should he come in looking for something and not quite knowing what again. Evan had produced the majority of the tattoos adorning the older man's body meaning that right now, Evan was the best kept secret in the underground community because the minute that everyone found out he was _The_ Xander Cage's Tat-artist the Patronus would be completely overrun not only with customers but with rapid fans hoping for a glimpse of the athlete. Not to mention the police as well.

"Bingo, let's see it Green eyes. Before I let you have your wicked way with me again." Xander teased, winking at the amused and exasperated set of eyes that popped into being from the counter's edge.

"Sorry baby, but I only want you for your body." Evan quipped before ducking back down and cursing a little as Xander laughed, the little witty banter the two engaged in were also one of the main reasons Xander came in to see the diminutive male. It was fun.

"Got it!" The male crowed happily waving the A3 folder around happily as he bounced back into site and zipped it open, "Right, I was thinking something to do with X's since you tend to spell your name with it instead of the usual Z's that I've seen floating around. These three were the ones that I was thinking about, more specifically this central one here." He explained pointing to the three inked and marker coloured designs on the paper. Xander eyed the three designs appreciatively; Evan knew his stuff that was for certain.

"As you can see I originally had it just blocked in with black with the two red marks on either side but it just didn't look very... well it just wouldn't have suited you. So I decided to just keep it outlined in black with the metallic like shadows – sort of like in the tribal arts you see kicking around now a days – and have these two tucked in a little behind it, the vivid red making the monotone central mark stand out all the more." He explained pointing a delicate seeming finger at the black and red design that Xander found himself admiring earlier.

It was the one he liked the best to be completely honest, he nodded approvingly and unzipped his leather jacket, "Let's do it." He announced boldly tossing both his jacket and his helmet onto one of the waiting sofas causing Evan to laugh and flip the light-switch and turn on the electronic CLOSED sign on the front door.

"Let's."

-------------------_EXTRACT FIN_

Found at: http //hp (dot) adultfanfiction (dot) net/ story (dot) php ? no (equals) 600015539

-------------------------------------------------

**Both of those only have the one chapter at the moment, but if you guys are really hurting for something to read I suppose you could mosey down to www (dot) somethingsexy (dot) proboards82 (dot) com where I RP with a few friends. **

**I go under Selene there and I'm one of the Gryffindor Moderators (And if we didn't have like... three admin already for such a quiet site I would probably be one of them too considering how often I can be found lurking amidst the RP section.)**

**Be warned. I am mostly a slash writer though – you'll find some pretty graphic scenes in that lot. XDD we're all perverts and its excellent. No touchie the Originals though. –mutterMostofThemaremineanywaymutter- **

**Alas, I must bid you adu now. Its quarter past three in the morning, I felt guilty about not posting anything up for a while but have no fear, once I've finished the other chapters this will be deleted.**

Araceil


End file.
